


Endlessly

by Iridescence (Sorshana)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Romantic Fluff, Sassy Castiel, Sexual Abuse, Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 65,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorshana/pseuds/Iridescence
Summary: After having his heart broken by Fergus MacLeod, Castiel Novak has dropped out of the dating scene and focused on himself for a while. While tending bar one karaoke night, a green-eyed stranger crooned his favorite song and his heart decided it was time to come out of hiding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! A couple of things to note on this piece:
> 
> The original concept was a short story and in process of writing it, it turned into a multi-chapter affair. My goal is to add chapters at LEAST each week if not more often but I can't promise you that.
> 
> At this point it's pure fluff and, as such, may end up being slow moving at times. There will likely be smut later in the story but again, no promises.
> 
> I haven't written in years and this is my first story on Ao3 so suggestions, questions and commentary are welcomed but please be kind. :-)

Castiel Novak stole a glance at the clock behind the bar before handing the server the bucket of longnecks he’d prepped. 12:02am and the crowd in Rougarou Bar & Grill showed no signs of dissipating, certainly not after the announcement that karaoke would be extended an hour that evening. Cas groaned inwardly and prayed the 5-hour Energy he’d sucked down an hour ago would do what it was supposed to. Taking a deep breath, he pasted on a smile and turned to the group of ladies to his left who’d been sending him flirty looks since they sashayed up to the bar an hour earlier. Sloppy, drunk 20-somethings held no appeal but Cas knew how to use the face God blessed him with to pad his tips. Turning the wattage on his smile up to eleven to showcase his dimples and focusing his clear blue eyes on the de-facto leader of this pack, he pulled out wide-topped glasses for their 5th round of Cosmopolitans as he politely asked her what they would be having. He had 2 out of 4 made before her alcohol-addled brain finished stating the order and he made a mental note to cut them off after this round.  
  
After serving up the Cosmos with a smile and a wink for the group, Cas’ mind went on autopilot as he worked his way down the bar filling drink orders for patrons and servers. He’d been working the Friday night karaoke shift for almost 4 years because, along with his on-call bartender Jody Mills, he was the only one who could stomach the often ear-bleeding noise coming from the speakers most of the night. They were currently dispensing drafts and pouring shots to an exceptionally awful rendition of Johnny Cash’s “Hurt” and all Cas could think was that Mister Cash had no idea just how painful it was.  
  
He turned to Jody with a smirk. “8.2.”  
  
Jody grinned back at him with a reply, “7.6. I’m pretty sure I heard him hit at least 2 of the notes correctly.” This was their own little game, rating the singers based on lack of skill, and it was the secret that kept them sane through week after week of agony. If America’s enemies ever figured out just how bad most karaoke was and turned it into a torture ritual, they were screwed.  
  
From Greased Lightning to I Will Always Love You, followed by the drunk 20-something women butchering the holy hell out of Lady Marmalade, Jody and Cas’ singer ratings climbed ever higher until they heard the DJ announce the final singer of the night. Cas gave Jody a low five behind the bar and breathed a sigh of relief. The bar didn’t close until 2:00am but even now, much of the crowd were taking the final swig of their drinks and settling their tabs. While Jody helped the servers cash out tickets, Cas turned to the rack full of dripping glassware and began to dry it so it could be restocked for the following day. He was on glass number 9 when his ear caught the sound of his favorite song being sung by the final singer, a strong tenor with a voice made of gravel.  
  
“I’m no angel, I’m just me but I will love you endlessly. Wings aren’t what you need. You need me…”  
  
Castiel didn’t even realize he’d stopped breathing until his lungs screamed in protest. He took a breath as he turned towards the makeshift stage and got an eyeful of the singer. The rough edges of the man’s voice extended to the rest of him as well. He was tall, but then again everyone seemed that way onstage. He had sandy hair and a strong face covered in what looked like a 2-day growth of beard but it wasn’t enough to cover the full lips that continued to croon the familiar lyrics straight to Cas’ soul. He gasped when the man came to the bridge of the song, Cas’ favorite part, and seemed to hit his stride.  
  
“The ink may stain my skin. My jeans may all be ripped. I’m not perfect, but I SWEAR I’m perfect for YOUUUUUUU..”, the man belted out. The crowd that remained yelled their encouragement as he hit the crescendo of the song and gave it everything he had.  
  
Cas stood completely enraptured by the performance, knowing this stranger had ruined any chance of him ever hearing the song the same way again. The original performer couldn’t hold a candle to what this man was doing with it.  
  
“But I hope that you’ll still wear it…”. The final note hung in the air an extra beat before the applause and hoots erupted. Even Jody let out her infamous two-finger whistle, reserved only for the best.  
  
“Give it up for DEAN!” the DJ yelled into the mic. Meanwhile Cas was frozen in place, watching the man grin and take a partial bow only to be rewarded with the first standing ovation in Rougarou’s history. Dean stepped down from the stage and made short work of crossing to the bar, accepting slaps on the back with grace and a shy half-smile. Jody bumped into Cas while reaching for the margarita salt and that brought him out of his stupor. He made a quick recovery and stood drying the previously forgotten glass as Dean reached the bar.  
  
“Got any strong whiskey back there”, he asked.  
  
Cas chuckled and said, “Course we do but aren’t you doing it backwards?” Dean cocked his head to the side questioningly. Cas continued, “I mean usually the liquid courage comes BEFORE getting on the stage, not that you appeared to need it.”  
  
Dean grinned and replied, “Yeah well the bar was a little packed before and I didn’t have time to make it through the masses. So how about that whiskey and make that a double if you would.” While Cas turned to grab the Jack Daniels bottle, Dean took a moment to appreciate the rear view. His heart had already done a little pitty-pat at the bartender’s dark tousled hair and killer eyes but nothing’s better than a pair of Wrangler’s showcasing an exceptionally fine ass. _Full outside package,_ Dean thought to himself as the man turned with bottle and glass. They probably didn’t play for the same team but he could appreciate eye candy, no matter the sexuality.  
  
Cas dropped a napkin on the bar in front of him and set the whiskey tumbler on top of it. “This one’s on me. Best performance of the month.” He smiled his first genuine smile of the night and reached behind him to continue drying the glassware.  
  
Dean raised an eyebrow and nodded gratefully, holding out a hand. “Dean Winchester. If you’re gonna buy me a drink it’s only polite to introduce myself”, he shrugged.  
  
“Castiel Novak”, he said as he set the glass down and shook the man’s hand. “So why that song?”  
  
“Why do you ask,” Dean said as he took a generous gulp from his drink.  
  
Cas picked up another glass to dry and replied, “Everyone has a reason for the songs they choose to sing. Could be for fun or because they’re sad or some bring a significant other to sing to. I like hearing the stories, so what’s yours?”  
  
Dean chuckled into his drink, “They didn’t have the one I wanted by the same artist so I went for my second choice. That’s all.”  
  
“Let me guess, Angel With A Shotgun”, Cas smirked at him when Dean looked surprised. “Winchester. Seemed to fit.”  
  
“Yahtzee.” _Full inside package too,_ Dean thought to himself. To Cas he said, “You know The Cab’s tunes, I’m impressed. What’s your favorite?”  
  
Cas blushed and looked down at the glass in his hands. “Endlessly.”  
  
_The one I just sang_ , Dean realized. _Interesting._ He sipped at the remaining whiskey as Castiel excused himself and stepped away to fill final drink orders, as they’d just announced last call. Unless he’d misjudged the interest in those gorgeous eyes, he may have been too hasty in his assumption of what team the bartender was a part of. Perhaps he should order another drink and test the waters a little bit, but first he needed to make room for said beverage. Setting down his glass, he stepped away from the bar and made his way through the billiard room to the restrooms.  
  
“Keep the change,” the couple said to Cas as he set the two Long Island Iced Teas in front of them and accepted the $20 bill with a smile. He made quick work of cashing out the ticket at the register and pocketing his tip before turning back to where Dean had been sitting moments ago. Now it was just an empty space at the bar and Cas tried not to be sad about it as he retrieved the glass and wiped down the shiny wood.  
  
He looked around the bar and, satisfied that the remaining customers were all taken care of, he brushed past Jody and let her know he was taking a quick break before they started the closing duties. Walking slowly towards the bathroom he scanned the faces of the thinning crowd in the hopes of seeing Dean but he wasn’t there. Cas sighed to himself, pulled the bathroom door open and stepped straight into Dean’s arms, which had been reaching out to push the door open from the opposite side. Cas brought up his hands in defense and was met with a strong firm chest.  
  
“Oh excuse me”, Cas began as he looked up and froze in place. How had he not noticed how green the man’s eyes were while they were talking at the bar? “I’m sorry. I… um... “, Cas stammered. Dean’s hand had gently gripped his arm in a reflex to keep Cas from falling during their collision and he hadn’t let go yet. Cas’ mouth was going dry, either from the roughness of Dean’s touch or the proximity to his lips, he wasn’t sure which.  
  
“If you wanted to dance you didn’t have to follow me to the bathroom for it,” Dean quipped in a soft breathless voice. He slowly rubbed his thumb across Castiel’s arm but couldn’t stop staring at him. _So blue_ , Dean thought to himself. His chest burned from where Cas’ hands rested and it was a wonder his pulse didn’t jump right out of his body onto the floor at their feet. He lowered his face towards Cas and whispered, “Are you alright?”  
  
Cas couldn’t form words, it was all he could do to remember to breathe. He could feel the warmth of Dean’s breath on his skin, smell the slightest hint of spearmint mixed with whiskey, and licked his own bottom lip. The only coherent thought in his mind was _kiss me. Please._  
  
“Castiel… “ They stood there, the seconds ticking by like hours. Eyes locked on one another, not moving, barely breathing. Cas tightened his fingers on Dean’s shirt and closed his eyes as he pulled him forward. _Kiss me…_  
  
Then a chorus of loud yells sounded on the other side of the door, startling Cas. “Yes I’m… I’m fine, thanks.” He dropped his hands and took a step away from Dean, feeling the door against his back.  
  
Dean ran his fingers down Cas’ arm and felt him shiver before reluctantly shoving his hands in his pockets. Dean let out a breath and silently thanked whatever deity had answered his prayer. He stepped to Cas’ side and caught the scent of his aftershave, pine and musk. He breathed it in, letting it cloud his brain for a moment before mumbling, “I need another drink” and stepping out of the restroom.  
  
Cas leaned back against the doorjamb and closed his eyes. His arm was still tingling where Dean had trailed his fingers and his breath was coming in quick gasps in response to his galloping heartbeat. He stumbled over to the sink and passed his hand in front of the sensor, cupping the cool water in his hands and generously splashing his face with it. Not wanting to fight the sensor for the towel dispenser, he stepped into a stall and pulled out some toilet paper to pat his face dry. He locked the stall door, pulled down his Wranglers and plopped onto the seat. He couldn’t stand at a urinal right now if he wanted to so he sat there, focusing on taking deep breaths and bringing his heart rate down. He was almost successful until he realized just how close he’d been to having those beautiful lips on his own.  
  
“DAMN IT!” He screamed as he smacked the side of the stall with his palm. He hadn’t been interested in anyone for quite a while, not since he’d found the phone photos of his now-ex fiancé Fergus kissing some schmuck named Bobby Singer 2 years earlier. But it looked like his body was making up for lost time, if the way he reacted to a virtual stranger was any indication. Cas took a breath and put himself back together, flushing the toilet and stepping out to wash his hands. Not even soap and cool water could wash off the leftover touch of Dean Winchester.  
  
He left the restroom and ducked through the kitchen doors to grab a bottle of water. He snagged one out of the employee mini-fridge and gulped down half of it before stopping to take a breath. He capped the bottle and walked through the empty kitchen to the back end of the bar area. Jody had started the closing checklist without him and was currently checking levels of the bottom shelf liquor stock for inventory. Cas saw the karaoke DJ at the back entrance wheeling out equipment and had an idea. He raised a finger to Jody, signaling one more minute and approached the DJ, Charlie Bradbury.  
  
“I don’t know how often you update your selection”, Cas began, “but I have a request, and I would consider it a personal favor if you could get this song in your selection as soon as feasible.”  
  
Charlie’s red hair swished as she lifted speakers and boxes of wiring into her trailer with ease. She stopped and considered a moment before replying, “I can’t make any promises but I’ll see what I can do. What song did ya want?”  
  
“Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab. Think you could get a hold of that one for me?”  
  
Charlie grunted a little under the weight of the subwoofer she transferred into the trailer and simply replied, “Yep, I’ll see what I can do.” Cas thanked her and headed back into the bar with a smile. Dean was sitting at the far end of the bar with a barely touched drink in front of him, his eyes following Cas. Cas’ stomach did a somersault before he turned to Jody and asked what still needed to be done.  
  
“If you could cash out Rock Star down there so we could count the register that would be great. I tried and he refused, said he was waiting for you. Something you forgot to tell me?”  
  
The look Jody was drilling into him made him squirm. “There’s nothing to tell yet but I promise you’ll be the first to know.” Cas ducked any further questions by doing as she asked and heading for Dean. Cocking a smile as he reached him he said, “Sorry rock star, we’re shutting down. You’re gonna have to go warm a seat somewhere else.”  
  
Dean let out a thoughtful “hmm” as he reached in his back pocket for his wallet and pulled out a credit card, handing it to Cas. He ran it through the reader and gave the receipt with a pen to Dean as Jody called him over. After signing the receipt Dean stood to leave, watching Cas confer with the other bartender over some papers. Cas looked so cute wrinkling his brow in confusion that Dean couldn’t help but smile. He took the last drink of his whiskey and left Cas a present on the napkin under it, feeling his heart take a nosedive as he took in the view once more before leaving.  
  
When Cas turned away from the inventory list, Dean was gone. It left him feeling oddly empty inside so he tried to keep himself busy by cleaning up behind the bar. As he finished drying and storing the glasses, Jody shoved something under his nose. “Even though I’m cuter than you, I don’t think this is for me.”  
  
Cas took the damp napkin and read it. There was a phone number written on it, followed by “Please call. -D” and a badly drawn picture of a cab. His faced warmed like he’d sat next to a cozy fire and smiled softly, staring at it.  
  
Jody smacked him on the top of his head, “Earth to Cas, are you receiving me or do I need some kind of angel radio to get in your head?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is forced to face his fears while Dean deals with his the only way he knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I didn't see myself posting again so soon but here we are. 
> 
> This isn't the path I expected this chapter to take but it provides a little more depth into the characters I think, so I'm glad I followed my instincts here.
> 
> Enjoy!

Castiel was woken up to a slamming door and his brother’s drunk voice yelling, “Lu-cy I’m ho-me!”  
  
_Wrong brother_ , he thought to himself as he groped around his bed for his phone and squinted through the apocalyptic brightness to check the time. 4:58am. _Well at least the idiot beat the sunrise this time_ , as he rolled out of bed to relieve his bladder. Meanwhile Gabriel was making every loud sound imaginable to ensure their neighbors knew he was home. Cas flushed and stumbled out to the kitchen in boxers and socks, not caring if his brother had brought home his bimbo of the week.  
  
“Shut up dickhead or the association will fine us again. We’re already on Dick Roman’s shit list. Why the hell do you always have to come in like a damn Barnum & Bailey parade?” Cas tried to push past Gabe to the coffee pot but his brother grabbed him in a bear hug and spun him around the room.  
  
“Because I’m HAPPY, brother of mine,” Gabriel exclaimed. “You should try it sometime. Better yet get laid. I haven’t met a problem that a good orgasm doesn’t fix.”  
  
“That’s because you wouldn’t know the definition of a problem if it bit your dick off and fed it to you,” Cas grumbled as he shoved at Gabe. “Coffee. Now. MOVE!”  
  
Even drunk, Gabriel knew better than to keep his brother from his coffee so he relented and let go, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl on the kitchen table and taking a seat. “What’s put you in such a peachy mood,” he asked Cas as his brother dumped beans into the grinder and hit the power.  
  
Castiel dumped the grounds into the filter before responding. “An extra hour of karaoke.” His brother groaned knowingly around a bite of banana while Cas poured water into the maker, replaced the carafe and begun the brew.  
  
Gabriel swallowed and raised a brow at Cas. “Whose genius idea was that?” Gabe laughed at the raised eyebrow his brother shot right back at him and shook his head. “Of course it was Charlie’s.”  
  
“That’s ok”, Cas replied. “I put her on a mission to add a song to her database, making clear it would be a PERSONAL favor so she better deliver by next Friday. Even karaoke DJ’s know to stay on the good side of their bartender,” he grinned, paying his brother back for the rude wake-up call.  
  
Cas couldn’t resist pushing Gabriel’s buttons about the now-infamous night he’d nagged the bartender at Enigma, the night club he was a DJ for, so much that she’d lured him into the back room on the promise of a blowjob and ended up decking him instead. He received a write-up for harassment and was told to stay away from her. She was promoted to Assistant Manager, being cited for her “creative problem solving”. It was a miracle he still had his job but he’d given his new boss a wide berth and been on his best behavior, as far as she knew.  
  
Gabriel glared at his brother and threw the banana peel, “Fuck you, limp noodle.”  
  
Even with only one eye open, Castiel was easily able to dodge his brother’s terrible aim. As he picked up the peel and tossed it in the trash he chuckled and replied, “I don’t do charity work.”  
  
Cas forgot how fast his brother was, even three sheets to the wind. Gabe was up like a shot and Cas ran for his room, at a handicap as his stockinged feet slid on the wood flooring. He made it to the door and his brother tackled him onto the bed, tickling him without mercy. He gasped for breath between laughter and tried to free his arms for leverage, but Gabe had him in a perfect wrestling pin.  
  
“Get… off… of… me… you… DOUCHE!” Cas got his knees up and used his leg strength to buck upwards hard enough that Gabriel bounced to the other side of the mattress. Cas took the opportunity to roll fully off the other side of the bed onto his knees. He sat there wheezing and preparing for the next onslaught.  
  
Instead he heard Gabe ask curiously, “What’s this, stud?”  
  
Cas was confused for a minute until the light bulb in his brain turned on. The napkin from Dean. _Fuck._ He scrambled back onto the bed and tried to grab it out of his brother’s hands but he pushed himself off the bed and nonchalantly leaned against the wall.  
  
“Please call. Hmm, who’s D and what’s with the car? Does the ‘d’ stand for DeLorean?” He watched Cas with curiosity and waited.  
  
Castiel sat on the edge of his bed and let out a breath. “He’s just a guy I met at the bar last night. Can I please have that back?”  
  
Gabe’s eyes widened and he silently handed his brother the crumpled napkin without a word. No threats, no insults, just a plea for the return of his item. _‘Just a guy’ my golden ass_ , he thought and sat down next to his brother, putting an arm around his shoulder. “Want to tell me about him?”  
  
Cas leaned into his brother for a head bump, their little way of showing love, and sighed. “I don’t know that there’s much to tell but can I have a hit of caffeine first?”  
  
                                          ****************************  
  
While Cas was filling his brother in on the events of the previous evening, Dean was up with the sunrise fully dressed and full of nervous energy even before his normal half pot of coffee. He took a pull of the beer he’d just cracked open and frowned down at his phone again. Maybe it was vanity but he had been sure Castiel felt the same pull to each other that he had in that bathroom. So why hadn’t he called, or at least sent a text? Dean took another sip of his beer and cursed himself. _Why the hell didn’t I hang around to get his number?_ That would’ve been the logical thing but no. His nature was to be withdrawn and mysterious, thanks in part to past lessons he’d had to learn the hard way.  
  
_You’re an idiot, Winchester._ Dean swigged the last of his beer and grabbed his keys. He needed to fill his mind with something other than Castiel’s ocean blue eyes and thrumming voice. He was halfway to the garage door when he heard the telltale sound of his brother Sam’s giant footsteps coming down the stairs two at a time. At 6’1” Dean could hold his own in the height department but his baby brother towered at 6’4”, almost a full head taller. It’s hard to order around a little brother when you have to crane your neck at him. Life was a bitch sometimes.  
  
Sam saw the garage door close behind Dean as he approached the kitchen, so he decided to make a detour. His broody brother being awake almost before the sun was never a good omen for the day. He poked his head into the garage as Dean was climbing into his prized Impala. “Where you goin?” He asked.  
  
Dean glared at him. “Out. In the car, like a normal person. Go workout that girly figure of yours would you? I’ll be back in a few hours.” With that Dean shut the car door on Sam’s questioning look and reached up to punch the garage door opener. The Chevy roared to life and Dean saw an understanding look cross his brother’s face when he heard the squeal coming from the car. Dean nodded at him once and backed out, closing the garage door as the Impala’s nose cleared the sensors. Sam shrugged and went back inside to make his protein shake before his run.  
  
Dean originally was heading to the garage where he worked to try and sweet talk them into letting him use a bay for a few hours but he decided he just wanted a quiet area to calm himself by working on Baby. He took a right at the next light and headed for his thinking spot, a long abandoned empty lot littered with all sorts of flotsam, situated across the river from the local tobacco factory. Probably not the healthiest spot he could choose but the hum of the machinery from the factory seasoned with the occasional putter of a boat engine never failed to calm his mind.  
  
He parked on the thin patch of broken pavement he always did and cut the engine, silencing the high-pitched squeal. Picking up his phone, he swiped it open and stared down at the picture he’d snapped of Castiel talking to his female coworker last night. The lighting hadn’t been good and he didn’t want to tip him off to the photo, so Dean had left the flash off. Pity he couldn’t see his eyes but he only had to close his own for that. No, Dean had taken the picture so he could remember their first meeting. Presumptuous maybe but the sight of Castiel in his black company polo and well-fitted jeans stirred something in him he couldn’t quite define, and he badly wanted to explore it.  
  
Dean closed his eyes and prayed to himself, _please call._ Leaving his phone on the passenger seat and the windows open, he retrieved his tire iron from the trunk and took a slow walk around the Impala, kicking or swatting away garbage that would get in the way or infect him with something. Satisfied with the work area he stepped back around to the trunk and pulled out his tool bag. Slamming the trunk, he leaned in through the driver’s side window and popped the hood. Rounding to the front of the car he dropped his duffel with a loud metal clank and propped the panel up.  
  
Running his hand along the front body and leaning in, he said to himself, “Alright sweetheart, let’s see what’s wrong with you.”  
  
                                   ****************************  
  
Gabriel had many questionable qualities that Cas wasn’t fond of but the love for his family wasn’t one of them. With the napkin sitting on the table between them while they both sipped coffee, Gabe listened quietly to his brother, hearing the words he didn’t say. He knew his brother well and was well aware the boy had no clue how his eyes got cloudy when he dared to dream. Gabe had missed seeing that look in his eyes and silently damned Fergus MacLeod straight to hell for stealing that from his brother for so long.  
  
Cas paused to take a drink of his coffee and Gabe took the moment to muss his brother’s hair before asking, “So why didn’t you kiss him?”  
  
Pointing his eyes to the ceiling in an exasperated prayer for patience he looked back at his brother, “He was so close Gabe. The man had short circuited my brain cells okay? By the time they started coming back online he’d gone back out to the bar.”  
  
“That I get,” Gabe said. “What I don’t understand is why you haven’t called him yet. There’s obviously something there from what you’ve told me. You’re half in love with him already so why not find out what it is?”  
  
Castiel dropped his cup to the table with a loud thunk and stared open-mouthed at his brother. “I am NOT in love with Dean Winchester, Gabriel! I barely know the man and all we did was share an almost-kiss in an empty bathroom. Loving someone after knowing them less than 12 hours is just absurd.”  
  
Gabe fixed his brother with a look that plainly said, _yeah right._ But allowing him the benefit of his delusions, for now, he replied by saying, “Ok so maybe not love but you’re in definite like with him, sprinkled with some lust. So again I have to ask, why have you not called him yet?”  
  
“It’s 9:30am on a Saturday morning, Gabriel. Mr. Winchester didn’t look to be the type that rises with the birds.”  
  
Gabe had enough and grabbed his coffee mug, marching angrily to the sink with it. Turning back to face the brother he loved so much he yelled, “That’s BULLSHIT Castiel and you fucking know it! You’re so damned afraid to put yourself out there again because **_Fergus_** ,” he spat the word, “made you think you’re broken and don’t deserve to be happy!” Cas’ eyes fell to his lap and Gabe sprung forward, turning his brother around on the bar stool and grabbing his arms.  
  
“ **You’re. NOT. Broken!** ” He screamed in his brother’s face, enunciating each word with more force than the last. “Do you hear me?? You never were and if you’d let me, I would gleefully send that vicious cheating whore straight to hell for making you feel this way.”  
  
Somewhere under his volatile temper, Gabriel registered the wince of pain on Cas’ face and released his arms, taking his hands gently as he head butted him and slid to his knees on the floor in front of him. _Too long_ , Gabriel thought. _I’ve let this go unsaid for far too long._  
  
Gabriel took a breath and looked up into his brother’s tear-filled eyes. “You deserve so much happiness Castiel, more than Fergus MacLeod ever brought you. You’re a far better man than I am, a hundred times wiser than Michael and I can’t bring myself to disgrace Lucy so badly by comparing the two of you.” Cas laughed wetly as the tears streamed down his face but he saw the pure truth in his favorite brother’s eyes.  
  
But Gabe wasn’t done. “You can’t see yourself Cas. You didn’t see the way your eyes lit up when you told me about hearing Dean singing your favorite song. You didn’t notice the way your voice cracked when you described the smell of his breath. Whiskey and spearmint, you said, like it was the most erotic scent in the world. I’m not even sure you realized the way your finger was outlining the D on that napkin when you were pretending to drink your coffee.”  
  
He brought his forehead to Castiel’s and kept it there, whispering, “I see it, brother. I see the happiness you’re afraid to reach for and I really wish you would. Dean’s the one that gave you his number, remember? He took the risk of rejection because he thinks you’re worth it. Isn’t the chance at happiness worth the same risk to you?”  
  
Castiel did something he hadn’t done in far too long – he pulled his brother into an embrace and cried his fears out all over his shoulder. Gabe just held him tight and quietly cried with him, rubbing his back and repeating softly, “Please be happy Cassie. Let Dean make you happy.”  
  
After a while, Cas’ tears dissolved into soft gasps for air and Gabe knew his brother had emptied himself of the demons that had haunted him for years. He could start to heal now and Gabe hoped to hell that this Dean was up to the challenge, because he badly wanted his brother back.  
  
Castiel gave his brother a final squeeze and leaned back, wiping his eyes and running his hands down his face. Gabe smiled when he saw the first glimpse of hope in those blue eyes. Giving his brother a playful noogie he said, “Now don’t you have a phone call to make?”  
  
Swatting at Gabe’s hand, Cas took a deep breath and replied, “I guess I do.” He smiled hopefully and grabbed the napkin, heading for his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is introduced to a new side of Cas, while the side of Dean that Sam is seeing seems a little... off.

Cas closed his bedroom door softly behind him and leaned against it, letting his head fall back and closing his eyes. With the noose that was his ex-fiancé no longer strangling him, images of Dean floated through his mind. It wasn’t love, it couldn’t be, but there was definitely something strong there. Opening his eyes he padded over to the bed and sat on the side, staring down at Dean’s strong handwriting. _Please call._ It was the ‘please’ that got to him. As a bartender, receiving phone numbers from all kinds of people came with the territory but none had said please. He couldn’t put his finger on why that mattered so much but it did.  
  
Cas grabbed his phone off the nightstand and climbed under the covers, rolling onto his left side and snuggling into his pillow. Swiping his phone open, he typed in Dean’s number and added it to his contact list, wishing he had a photo to attach to the listing. Sighing, he saved the information and opened a new text message. He typed, “Hello Dean…” and hovered over the send button a moment before deleting it. _Not this time,_ he told himself. He didn’t want to take the safe route anymore and he so badly wanted to hear Dean Winchester’s voice.  
  
He tapped on the call button and tucked the phone under his head against the pillow since his hands were shaking too badly to hold it steady. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths as he listened to it ring. Once. Twice. On the third ring he thought Dean may not answer and started to panic about whether or not to leave a message. On the tail end of the fourth ring Cas was about to hang up when he heard Dean’s voice.  
  
“Yeah what?” He sounded so mad that Cas was afraid to speak. “Hello?” Dean’s voice was a little calmer that time.  
  
Cas swallowed and cleared his throat. “Hello Dean,” was all he could manage to get out.  
  
At the abandoned lot Dean collapsed behind the Impala’s steering wheel and let out a breath. “Castiel.” He’d been on pins and needles for so many hours waiting for this call but now he couldn’t think of anything else to say.  
  
“I.. I hope I didn’t wake you,” Cas managed to find his voice. “I know it’s not that early but, well some people like to sleep late on a Saturday.”  
  
Looking at the clock on his dashboard Dean realized he was usually one of those people and chuckled. Was it really only a little after 11:00? He felt like he’d been up for hours, which he supposed he had since he’d never truly gone to sleep after leaving Rougarou. To Cas he said, “I’ve been awake for a bit. How about you?”  
  
“My brother woke me at o’dark thirty so I’ve been up a while too.” Cas closed his eyes and took a chance saying, “I was thinking about you.”  
  
Surprised by the admission Dean’s voice got soft when he said, “I’ve been thinking about you too, most of the night in fact.”  
  
With a smile Cas felt his nervousness subside and his playful nature take over. “Only most of the night?”  
  
Dean groaned into the phone, “Okay, all night alright? Happy?”  
  
“Quite, thank you,” Cas responded. He heard what sounded like a foghorn in the background and asked, “Where are you? It sounds like you’re on a boat.”  
  
“I’m at the river working on my car,” he told Cas. “One of the belts slipped and she was making unhappy noises when I left the bar last night. When my Baby’s in pain, I’m in pain so I needed to take a look.”  
  
Cas shook his head. _Boys and their cars_ , he thought to himself. “Your car’s a woman? Is this a serious thing or…,” Cas asked curiously.  
  
“Oh it’s very serious between her and I. She gives me a good ride every time I’m inside her,” Dean said with a smirk.  
  
Cas laughed at the innuendo and replied, “Well then shall I leave you alone to kiss her hurts? I wouldn’t want her to be too rough with you for ignoring her.”  
  
_Where was this sass last night,_ Dean wondered. He was liking it. He liked it a lot actually. Biting his lip to keep from letting the innuendo go too far he said, “I was actually just finishing up when you called. She’s just purring like a kitten now.” He turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life, enunciating the point.  
  
Cas heard the loud growl of the engine and couldn’t resist a dig. “You know what they say about men that like big noises, right?”  
  
“They like to make an entrance,” Dean quipped. “Can you hang on a second? I need to finish wiping the grease off my hands.”  
  
“Of course,” Cas said snuggling deeper into the blankets. It wasn’t as hard as he feared, making casual conversation with a man he was attracted to. He couldn’t picture the car but the image of Dean sweaty and dirty under the hood had those butterflies in his stomach stirring again, or perhaps it was a little lower.  
  
Dean dropped his phone onto the seat and climbed out of the Impala, slamming the hood and returning his tools to the kit before tossing the bag into the backseat. Pulling the rag out of his back pocket, he climbed back into the driver’s seat and wiped down his hands as best as he could. He needed a good scrub but it would have to do for now.  
  
Picking the phone back up he said, “Alright, sorry about that.” Silence. Dean pulled the phone from his ear and checked the display. He hadn’t lost the connection. “Castiel?”  
  
“Hmm? Dean?”  
  
“Yeah I’m here.” _What the hell_ , Dean thought. _He sounds stoned._ “Are you ok?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Cas replied softly. “I must’ve fallen asleep while waiting. I’m exhausted and laying in bed and I guess it was just so quiet…” Cas’ voice trailed off.  
  
“Go to sleep Castiel. I didn’t realize you were so tired,” Dean said. “But… umm… I was wondering if you’d like to maybe have breakfast with me tomorrow?” _A breakfast date? Where the hell had that idea come from?_  
  
Cas’ heart skipped a beat. “I’d love to. Where did you have in mind?”  
  
“I haven’t got that far into the plan yet,” Dean admitted. “And I really don’t care as long as you’re there.”  
  
Cas gasped as those butterflies went into hyperdrive. “Ok well… how about we wing it? I’ll text you my address and you can pick me up around 10:00am? I have to work tonight so that will give me time to take a nap.”  
  
“Good plan,” Dean replied. “Well then I’ll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams, Castiel.”  
  
Cas was already half asleep. “Mmm, only if they’re of you Dean Winchester,” he said and tapped the end button on his phone. _Let him enjoy his good ride with that on his mind_ , Cas thought to himself as he fell into unconsciousness.  
  
                                       ********************************  
  
Dean stared at his phone with a grin. _Sassy little wench, aren’t you?_ Sliding his phone into the pocket of his jeans, he started up the car and picked his way out of the parking lot heading for home. A shower and a nap sounded like a fine idea, one he would indulge in as soon as he filled his belly. He made a quick detour to the golden arches and was home before he knew it. Closing the garage door behind him, he stepped in and headed to the stairs. He was intercepted by his brother at the foot of the steps.  
  
“Hey,” Sam said. “Car fixed?”  
  
“Purring like a kitten,” Dean replied. “Finish your decathlon for the morning?”  
  
“It wouldn’t kill you to go for a run Dean,” Sam told him. “All that beer you drink and not to mention the crap in that bag.”  
  
Dean slapped his brother on the shoulder. “You’re the healthy one. I’m the good looking one, Sammy. Don’t cross the streams.” He jogged up the stairs and turned back to his brother. “You got plans tonight Sam?”  
  
“I thought about meeting up with some friends but nothing set in stone yet,” Sam replied. “Why, what’s up?”  
  
“Just feeling restless I guess,” Dean said. “Wanna go grab a drink with your big brother before playing social butterfly?”  
  
Sam eyed Dean with interest for a minute before replying, “Sure. I’m going out to catch a baseball game but I should be back by 8.”  
  
Dean grunted an affirmative and threw a salute to his brother. “Have fun,” he said before disappearing into his room.  
  
_Something is definitely up_ , Sam thought as he headed out to his Charger. Perhaps if he bought his brother enough drinks tonight, he could even find out what it was. Hypocritical he knew, since he had a secret of his own but was it his fault that Dean couldn’t keep a poker face for shit? The fact that Dean didn’t see through his baseball game lie was the final confirmation that his brother definitely had deep things on his mind, and nothing loosened his tongue better than a few shots of whiskey. _Should be an interesting night_ , Sam smiled to himself as he backed out of the driveway and hit ‘play’ on his iPod.  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean decides he can't wait for the morning to see Castiel, and brings Sam along for the ride!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... whoa.
> 
> To say it got away from me is an understatement. It's easily twice as long as any of the previous chapters but I just couldn't pinpoint a place for a chapter break that I was happy with.
> 
> Hopefully I kept it interesting enough to keep you, well, interested in making it to the end where there's a very nice payoff waiting for those who make it there.

Dean was woken up by the opening notes of Alice Cooper’s “Poison” and fumbled around in the dark for his phone. Yanking it out of the pocket of his discarded jeans he answered with a barely intelligible, “Yeah.”  
  
Sam’s voice came on the line. “Got caught in game traffic but I’m on my way home. You wanna just meet me somewhere?”  
  
“Huh?” Dean looked around his room for a clock. “What time is it?”  
  
Sam bellowed out a laugh, “It’s 9:30 Dean. How many beers have you had?”  
  
“I was asleep, ass jackal. Give me 20 and I’ll meet you at Roadhouse.” Dean clicked off the phone and stumbled to the bathroom. Flipping the light and squinting while his eyes adjusted, he fumbled open the shower door and turned on the spray. While the water heated up he emptied his bladder and brushed the leftover taste of Big Mac out of his mouth, thinking about where to take Cas in the morning. Was he already at Rougarou or did his shift begin later in the night?  
  
Dean climbed into the shower and let the hot water roll down his back before reaching for his 2-in-1 shampoo. He made quick work of scrubbing himself clean and hopped out, wrapping the towel around his waist and using his hand to wipe the fog off the mirror. He made a half-assed attempt to tame his facial hair with the clippers and swiped a dab of gel through his hair just to keep it in line. He heard the soft chirp from his phone signaling a text message and glanced down at his night table to see the promised address from Castiel.  
  
Smiling to himself, he began rummaging around his dresser for a passable pair of denim. After sliding on his boxer briefs though, he had another idea. He grabbed his phone again and pulled up Rougarou’s website, looking for any excuse besides Castiel to change his meeting place with Sam. Someone up there really must like him lately because right on top of the page there was an announcement for a billiard tournament from 10:00pm until closing. It had been years since he’d trounced suckers over 9-ball but, as he eyed his personal pool stick, it sounded like great fun with the added bonus of a great view.  
  
Dean redialed Sam’s number and heard the clank of glasses as he answered. “You standing me up,” Sam asked.  
  
“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, but we’re changing venues,” Dean replied.  
  
“Uh… come again,” Sam asked after a pause.  
  
“We’re going to Rougarou. There’s a pool tourney tonight and I’ve got an itch to run some tables. You in?”  
  
Another pause, but Dean could tell his brother was digesting the idea. “Grab my gear out of the closet,” Sam said. “I’ll hit an ATM and meet you there. What’s the registration fee?”  
  
Dean replied with a grin, “$50 per team, $35 for singles.”  
  
“I’ll pay the fee, you buy the drinks. See you in 15,” Sam said as he disconnected.  
  
Dean pulled a pair of black Wrangler’s out of his closet, zipped them up, slipped his cell phone in the pocket and considered the shirt choices. He pulled out a green tee then rejected it for a light gray v-neck, slipping it over his head. Unburying his rarely used combat boots and snagging a pair of socks from the basket of clean clothes in the corner, he sat on his bed and completed the outfit. He went back into the bathroom and took a few extra minutes to clean up his scruff, dabbing himself with a touch of aftershave. Moving his head side to side to check his work, he gave a satisfied wink at himself in the mirror and dashed out, grabbing his and Sam’s billiard gear on his way to the Impala.  
  
                           ************************************  
  
Rougarou’s parking lot was packed and Dean ended up parking the Impala several blocks over in an attempt to protect it from the pool players that may come out drunk, or mad, enough to take it out on his Baby. Sam was braver, as Dean saw his brother’s Charger in the middle of the throng of cars. Sam got out as Dean approached and handed him the billiard case.  
  
“Fun started yet,” Dean asked.  
  
Sam shook his head as they started walking towards the entrance. “We’re already signed up but they’re still doing registration. The lady said it would probably be another 15 minutes before they started calling pairs. They’ve got individuals on the tables now.”  
  
The brothers entered Rougarou and scanned for somewhere to wait, not seeing anything but bodies. “There’s a patio outside we could try,” Sam informed his brother.  
  
“Important things first Sammy.” Dean pulled a $20 out of his wallet and handed it to Sam, taking his billiard gear so it wouldn’t get damaged by the throng at the bar. “Get my usual while I drain the lizard. Don’t skimp on the tip. I wouldn’t want to be them tonight,” he said as he weaved through the masses. He stopped in the billiard room to watch a single player break and had to swallow a laugh when the amateur scratched the cue ball, automatically losing him the game. _If this is our competition this won’t even be a workout_ , Dean thought cockily, stepping into the restroom.  
  
Sam stood behind a deep crowd at the bar, watching the bartenders speed through orders. It seemed to be all hands on deck for the evening as there were 3 women and 2 men behind the wood top dancing around each other for bottles and glasses. But he had to admire them for the ability to work together in such a way, even while they held cordial conversation with the patrons. Dean was right, they deserve a big tip.  
  
The group in front of him received their drinks and Sam stepped up to the bar. A smiling blonde flipped her hair back out of the way and asked, “What can I get for you tall, dark and yummy?”  
  
Sam smiled at her and said, “One house draft and one top shelf whiskey on the rocks.”  
  
The blonde gave him a wink and said, “Comin’ at ya”, as she bent down for a mug and pulled the beer from the tap.  
  
“JO,” an older brunette yelled from the register as the blonde’s head jerked around. “I need you, NOW!” The blonde gave Sam a sheepish look and turned to the closest bartender, a dark haired man mixing some kind of pink concoction that looked like Pepto Bismol. He leaned towards the blonde to listen and nodded, pouring the drink out of the blender into two glasses and handing them to a couple of ladies near Sam.  
  
Castiel grabbed the draft smoothly on his way to Sam and placed it on the bar. “Sorry about that, here's your draft. Whiskey rocks, was it?”  
  
“Right,” Sam said. As the man dropped ice into a tumbler Sam asked, “She’s not in trouble for flirting with me, is she? It didn’t bother me.”  
  
Cas poured the whiskey into the glass with a shrug. “Could be anything. They’re mother and daughter so your guess is as good as mine. All she told me was the draft and the whiskey. Did you want anything else?”  
  
Sam smiled at the man graciously, “No that should do us to start. Any idea when the pairs tournament begins? My brother seems to have disappeared and I need to know how long I have to find him before sending out a search party.”  
  
Cas turned around to check the clock. “Should be anytime now. There weren’t a lot of singles so they should be wrapping up. That’ll be $10.50.”  
  
Sam put the $20 on the bar and said, “Keep the change but split it with her, and tell her I’m sorry if I got her in trouble.”  
  
Cas nodded and slipped the bill off the bar. “Thanks and good luck in the tournament.”  
  
Cas cashed out the sale and dropped the tip into the box below the register. On nights like this the bar tips were divided up evenly between the tenders to avoid conflicts behind the bar. None of them were fond of the policy but it did keep unnecessary bickering over patrons to a minimum so he couldn’t argue the validity of it.  
  
As Cas moved over to address another group of men he felt a chill run down his back that made the hair on his neck stand up. He stopped a moment and looked around, wondering what set it off. He couldn’t spot anyone in particular looking his way but he’d learned not to ignore this kind of feeling. He kept scanning the crowd, seeing the tall man he’d just served ducking into the billiard room, the servers rushing around between tables but nothing untoward going on. Cas took a breath and tried to shrug it off, pasting a smile on his face and approaching the next patrons.  
  
Dean was standing at a high top table in the billiard room when Sam handed him his drink. “You were right. I just watched a bartender get her head chewed off for flirting with me.”  
  
Dean snorted into his drink. “If she was flirting with you, she deserved it. There’s gotta be better choices here.”  
  
“Kiss ass,” Sam said, sipping his beer. “See any challenges?”  
  
Dean put his drink down and snorted again. “Saw a fool scratch the break a bit ago. This is gonna be like taking candy from a Halloween bucket.”  
  
Sam shook his head at his brother. “We haven’t run tables in years. Don’t get cocky until there’s a reason.”  
  
“It’s in the bag Sammy,” Dean replied as he mussed his brother’s hair. “I’m gonna go find out how much longer it’ll be.”  
  
Dean stepped out of the billiard room and focused on the bar, finding Castiel immediately. His hair was flopping everywhere and Dean could see the ends curling slightly with sweat. His fingers itched to wrap one of those curls around his fingers as he saw Castiel reward a patron with his million dollar grin. He grabbed a napkin from a nearby table and stopped a waitress to borrow her pen. Doodling a quick cab on the napkin, he handed the pen and napkin to the waitress. “Could you give this to Castiel,” he asked her.  
  
“Who,” she said.  
  
“The brown haired guy behind the bar,” Dean explained. “It’s an inside joke.”  
  
“You mean Cassie? Sure.” She looked Dean up and down then was off.  
  
_Cassie?_ Dean watched the waitress call Castiel over to the waitress station and he ducked back into the billiard room.  
  
Cas grumbled under his breath as Meg called him over to the waitress station. _If it’s something stupid just to flirt with me, I’m going to wring her neck._ On a normal night it was tolerated because she was a co-worker but he didn’t have the patience tonight.  
  
“What is it Meg,” he asked a bit impatiently.  
  
“Well pardon me your majesty,” Meg snapped at him. “I need 4 Bud longnecks and I have a delivery for you,” she said as she dropped the napkin on the bar and sashayed off to check her tables.  
  
_Bitch_ , Cas said to himself then froze as he looked down. **_Dean_** _._  
  
Castiel’s head snapped up and his eyes darted everywhere as he heard Jody announce the beginning of the pairs tournament. A mass of bodies moved from the bar room towards the billiard entrance and stayed there, the small room unable to occupy so many. That’s where he had to be.  
  
Cas moved to serve patrons still at the bar with lightning speed, mixing drinks and running receipts like his life depended on it. When Jo came back from her break he took his own, grabbing a bottle of water and heading for the billiard room the back way through the kitchen. When he came out the kitchen’s double doors and turned past the bathrooms, he stood at the corner partially out of view scanning the crowd.  
  
Dean was standing at a high top at the middle pool table, leaning on a glittering black pool stick, watching what could only be described as a surly-looking Santa line up a shot. The tall brown-haired man Cas had served earlier stood nearby and leaned towards Dean to say something. _Brother,_ Cas realized. _Whiskey… and spearmint._ His insides warmed as he watched the faces of both men light up as the shot missed it’s target.  
  
Dean darted those green eyes over the table, sizing up options and angles. He took a slow sip of his whiskey and his eyes narrowed as he appeared to make a decision. Setting down his glass, Cas watched as Dean rounded the table facing away from him and bent over the table. Castiel’s mouth watered seeing the black denim mold to him. _Perfection_ , Cas thought as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Dean slid the cue back in his hands and thrust it forward, connecting with the ball and sinking a stripe into the corner pocket on a hook shot. A couple of hoots rang out as Dean straightened up, and headed for the high top.  
  
He gave his brother a high five and stretched up to speak in his ear, the tall man nodding and walking towards the table. Cas looked at the table and saw there was one ball remaining for each team, plus the eight-ball. The surly Santa and his partner were talking animatedly, occasionally nodding towards the table, likely arguing about the missed shot.  
  
“Sink it Sam,” Dean growled out as Cas looked over at him, taking a sip of his water and feeling his mouth go dry again. Cas could see Dean’s chest rise and fall with anticipation through his form fitting shirt and watched his biceps flex slightly as he gripped his pool cue tighter. _God he’s gorgeous._  
  
Sam smacked the last remaining stripe head-on into the side pocket as the cue ball bounced backward, settling into perfect position for a corner pocket shot. In Rougarou tournaments either teammate could take the 8-ball shot and Cas prayed Dean would take it. While Sam approached his brother, Cas felt someone pinch his arm and turned to see Jody smiling at him.  
  
“Break’s over, lover boy. Give him a kiss for luck and get back behind the bar,” Jody said.  
  
Cas looked back at Dean and replied, “He doesn’t know I’m here. Did you know?”  
  
Jody shook her head. “You never told me his last name and his brother signed them up when he arrived.”  
  
Castiel went silent as Dean approached the table, chalking his cue with his face towards the opposing team. He leaned down and lined up with beautiful form, looking up briefly at his opponents and shooting them a wink before drawing the stick back slowly and tapping the cue ball. _Cocky bastard,_ Cas smiled to himself as the black ball dropped into the pocket amidst applause.  
  
Turning to Jody he asked, “Where does that place them?”  
  
“Semi’s,” Jody replied. “We’re waiting on those two games to finish before calling the next round.”  
  
Cas took a long pull of his water and nodded, stepping away to go back to the bar. Jody put a hand on his shoulder and said, “I’ll relieve you for the finals.”  
  
Giving her a hug Cas said, “If they make it.”  
  
Jody grinned, “They will. I’ve watched the competition and there is none for them, unless they get drunk. Then all bets are off.”  
  
“Well then I’ll just have to water down their drinks,” Cas said with a mischievous smile and headed back to the bar. Squeezing past Ellen he said, “Your turn.”  
  
Ellen shot him a glare and said, “You’re five minutes over.”  
  
Cas turned to the older brunette and said, “So dock me five minutes. I was watching the end of one of the games ok?”  
  
Huffing, Ellen slammed the register and stalked off, taking her queen-of-sheba attitude with her. Cas shook his head and knew if she gave him anymore flak, he’d show her a damn Queen.  
  
Jo came up and hugged him lightly. “Don’t worry about her. Dad called before we came in and she’s been Super Bitch ever since. It’s not you.”  
  
“Yeah well, I’m not her ex-husband so she needs to put a leash on it before I call Benny and have her muzzled,” Cas said angrily.  
  
As Jo turned to pull drafts for a server she said, “So, are you gonna introduce me to the brother?”  
  
Cas stared at her a minute then shook his head. “Jody’s a dead woman.”  
  
Dropping the glasses on a tray for the server, Jo laughed and turned back to him. “She was covering your ass, Cassie. You never take long breaks so I knew something was up. She only told me because she wanted me to deal with Mom. Speaking of which,” she handed the napkin to Cas. “Next time don’t leave this where you’ll have to explain it.”  
  
Cas took the napkin, folded it gently in half and put it in his pocket. “Thanks. As to the brother, he said he was sorry if you got in trouble for flirting with him earlier. I haven’t even formally met him yet so that introduction you want may take some doing.”  
  
Jo smiled, “That’s sweet of him.” She caught sight of something behind Cas and straightened up. “Here comes dragon lady now. We’ll talk more later.”  
  
Ellen walked up to Cas with a look and he simply held up a hand in her face and said, “Stop. I’m not him so either get past it or stay away from me.” She shot a look at her daughter and Cas continued, “No. You won’t make her pay for it either. I deserved to know what crawled up your ass and died since you were treating me like a bug you wanted to step on. That’s the first time I’ve taken a long break in 4 years, Ellen. I can name at least 3 instances of you doing the same, in the last MONTH.”  
  
Ellen took a deep breath and hung her head, Castiel satisfied he’d made his point. He only hoped Jo wouldn’t have to deal with the fallout from it later. Turning away, he saw the tournament crowd making their way out of the billiard room, some heading for the bar and some heading out the door. Elimination rounds were over and the semi-finals would begin in ten minutes. Cas braced himself for the brief rush.  
  
A few minutes later he was pouring a round of shots for one of the semi-finalist teams when Jo hip-bumped him and took the bottle from his hands, nodding her head towards where she’d just been standing. Looking up, Cas saw Sam standing at the bar looking on curiously and made his way over.  
  
Sam looked over at Jo then back at Cas. “Alrighty then. I guess that answers my earlier question.”  
  
Cas shook his head at Sam, “Not what you think. Congratulations on making the semi-finals. Draft and whiskey rocks?”  
  
“Good memory,” Sam said. “But just 2 drafts this round. I don’t suppose the kitchen is still open?”  
  
Shaking his head again as he drew the drafts Cas replied, “Sorry, no. They shut down an hour ago.”  
  
“Figures,” Sam replied, dropping another $20 on the bar. “Keep the change.. uh… I didn’t catch your name.”  
  
“Cassie,” Cas told him. “That’s what everyone calls me.”  
  
“Nice to meet you Cassie. I’m Sam. Thanks for the beers,” Sam nodded to Cas as he walked off.  
  
From behind him, Cas heard Jo’s voice asking, “Is his brother that yummy looking?”  
  
Cas closed his eyes and saw Dean standing there, confident and cocky in black jeans and a tight gray shirt. Sighing he replied, “Yummier.”  
  
                        ********************************  
  
An hour later, Cas snuck around to the back of the billiard room and watched the last game of the semi-finals between the brothers Winchester and a couple of younger country boys he never would’ve pegged to make it past the preliminaries. But it looked like they weren’t making it any further, as the Winchesters were running the table. Solids this time, Cas noted, and they had that unspoken understanding only brothers do. A look, a nod and another ball in the pocket.  
  
What an appealing pair they made. Cas only had eyes for Dean’s striking features but he could appreciate why Jo found Sam attractive. Tall and lean with dark, chin-length hair and a face that looked like it was chiseled by the Gods. Cas would be very surprised if Sam wasn’t already spoken for. Anyone with eyes would tumble like a bowling pin for looks like that.  
  
The onlookers groans brought Cas back when Dean missed a hook shot and accidentally knocked in one of the opposing teams balls. The country boys exchanged a high five while Dean stepped over to Sam, saying something Cas couldn’t hear. He made his way back to the bar and caught a knowing smile from Jo.  
  
Cas looked around for something to do and guiltily realized that everything had been done in his absence. All the remaining customers were watching the tournament and the bar was as clean as it could be in preparation for one more round. The clock was ticking down to 2:00am so they would announce last call at the break before finals. Non-alcoholic drinks would still be available during the final round but the bar would essentially be closed.  
  
Cas looked towards the billiard room when cheers erupted, signaling the 8-ball had been dropped. He headed to his station and Jody grabbed his hand, crooking her finger for him to follow. He did so without a word.  
  
Once they were in the empty kitchen, Jody turned to him and simply said, “Clock out. Your shift’s over.”  
  
Cas’ jaw dropped and he stammered, “But… what…?”  
  
“There’s less than 20 people coming out of that room and at least a few of them are leaving,” Jody informed him. “They’re in the finals, Cassie. Go to him. You and I both know you want to.”  
  
Cas engulfed Jody in a bear hug and dashed back to the register, swiping his employee card and punching out. Running through the kitchen, he barreled out the double doors and rounded the corner. Taking a breath, he leaned against the wall and watched Dean take the last swig of his draft. Sam was nowhere to be seen and only one other man was in the room, chalking a gold pool cue.  
  
Dean turned around and his eyes met Cas’. Without a word, Cas crooked a finger at Dean while taking a few steps backwards. When Dean took a step forward, Cas turned and slowly walked to the kitchen doors. He tossed Dean a smirk and stepped through, waiting against the wall just out of sight for him to come through.  
  
Dean pushed through the door and Castiel grabbed one of his hands, pulling him fast and hard against him, grabbing a fistful of hair with his free hand and bringing those gorgeous lips down on his own. He heard Dean groan as Cas nibbled his bottom lip and pressed his hips more firmly against him. Dean teased Castiel’s lips with his tongue until his lips parted on a moan. Taking Cas’ hands, he raised them above his head against the wall and pinned him with his weight, bringing his leg between Cas’ and pressing into the wall more firmly.  
  
One by one the butterflies in Castiel’s stomach were exploding in rapid succession as he rocked his pelvis against Dean’s leg and felt himself struggling against the denim prison that confined him. _MORE_ , his body and mind screamed in unison as the taste that was only Dean intoxicated him. He wanted to touch but was so turned on by Dean’s strength that he didn’t struggle. He felt like he was being swallowed by the sun and all he could do was let it burn him alive.  
  
_So sweet_ , Dean thought as he continued to taste and explore Castiel’s mouth, swallowing his moans like a starving man. He released Cas’ hands to run his own down the soft arms, down his sides to grip Cas’ hips and pull them flush against one another. When he felt Cas’ hands grip his hair and pull his mouth in deeper, he was drowning and didn’t even care.  
  
His hands were under Castiel’s shirt slowly running up his chest as he whimpered into his mouth, “Dean… please… “  
  
Dean pulled his face away as Cas let out another whimper of protest. With Cas’ hands still fisted in his hair and his hands firm on his chest, Dean met his eyes and gasped. “You’re so beautiful,” and brought his lips slowly back to meet Castiel’s, gently suckling his bottom lip until he was rewarded with a soft moan.  
  
A throat cleared behind them and they both jumped, looking over to find Jody smiling at them. “They’re ready for you,” she said and walked back to the bar.  
  
Castiel laughed as Dean looked back at him with a look of horror on his face. “It’s okay, handsome. She knows. Who do you think is technically responsible for this little interlude?”  
  
A slow smile crossed Dean’s face as he brought his hand up to run his fingers through Cas’ messy hair. “See, I was giving you the credit for that one. Now you’ve shattered my hopes and dreams.”  
  
“You’ll get over it,” Cas said as he grabbed Dean’s shirt and pulled him down to nip his lip, licking it and then crushing his mouth against it. He leaned back against the wall again grinning and landed a well-aimed slap on Dean’s asscheek. “For luck. Now go kick some ass.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jody looks for assurance. Dean relives the past. Castiel reveals his wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two words here people. Character. Development.
> 
> No smut. Just fluff, angst and background.

“I still can’t believe you made that shot Sammy,” Dean exclaimed two hours later while they sat in a Denny’s booth with Castiel and Jody. “You really amaze me sometimes.”  
  
Sam was grinning and, although he’d never admit it to his brother, had no idea how he managed to sink the 8-ball with a behind-the-back double hook shot. “That prize was ours when we walked in and you know it, although you seem to have gotten a better one,” Sam nodded appreciatively at Castiel.  
  
Dean wrapped his arm protectively around Cas and growled low in his throat at his brother. “Get your own. I saw him first,” as he turned and gave Cas a kiss that left him breathless.  
  
Sam pulled a piece of ice out of his drink and threw it at his brother. “Get a room already. I still can’t believe you didn’t say anything about it,” he said for about the tenth time.  
  
Dean planted a kiss behind Castiel’s ear before turning to Sam and staring him down. “Okay this is the last time I’m going to say this so get your hair out of your ears and pay attention. It. Was. Twenty. Four. HOURS! Most of which you weren’t even home so pull up your big girl panties and get over it.”  
  
Jody laughed and shoulder bumped Sam, “He’s got you there kiddo.”  
  
Castiel just smiled a secret smile and leaned against Dean’s arm, unable to believe he was so content to just sit there quietly listening to familiar brother banter. He felt Dean nuzzle his neck and whisper in his ear, “What’s going on in there, hmm?”  
  
Cas looked up and saw 3 pairs of eyes watching him. “I’m just happy. Listening to you two reminds me of my relationship with one of my brothers.”  
  
Jody rubbed Cas’ foot with her own under the table and said, “And I’m happy you’re so happy.” Shifting her eyes to Dean she heard him gulp before saying, “And if you don’t keep him that way, you and I will have problems Winchester. Big ones.”  
  
Sam chuckled but swallowed it when Jody aimed the glare in his direction. “And you,” she said to him.  
  
“Yes’m?”  
  
“I’m counting on you to tell me if he misbehaves,” she said. “I’ll know the next time Cassie comes to work anyway so if I don’t hear it from you first, you’ll be a target too.”  
  
Sam lowered his eyes and mumbled, “Yes’m.”  
  
“Good,” Jody nodded, satisfied for now. She took a couple of $20’s out of her purse and dropped them on the table. “Thank you for a night filled with more fun than I’ve had in a long time gentlemen, but I think I’ve had my fill. The bill is on me for making my Cassie so happy.” Turning to Sam she said, “Be a gentleman and walk me out would you?”  
  
As Sam climbed out of the booth, Jody leaned down to hug Cas and reached across him to give Dean a kiss on the cheek. Looking at the happiness on their faces, all she could do is sigh and turn to go. There were no words for something that sweet. She took Sam’s offered arm and walked with him into the night air.  
  
They approached her aging pickup and Jody turned to look up at Sam. “I need to know something Sam and I need to know it now. Is Dean capable of making him happy?”  
  
Sam sighed and looked up at the stars. He’d been asking himself the same question and still didn’t have an answer. To Jody he said, “Are you looking for reassurances or a guarantee, Jody?”  
  
It was a fair question and Jody thought about it a moment before responding. “A little of both I guess. When Cassie’s last relationship ended he became a shell of the man he used to be and it damn near killed me to watch. In the past two nights I’ve seen pieces of him come back to life I thought I would never see again. Your brother did that for him and gave a part of Cassie back to me. He’s like a son to me, Sam. I can’t watch him die in that shell again.”  
  
Sam wrapped him arms around Jody and rubbed her back to comfort her. “I can’t offer you the guarantee you’re looking for, Jody, but I can tell you what I just saw in there. I saw my brother happy and relaxed with his arm around someone for the first time, well, pretty much ever. He’s had flings, as you would expect. He’s dated plenty, only one made it to the serious stage and they were together two years. In those two years, I never saw him as comfortable as he was tonight with Cas. I think they have a very good chance of being a lasting relationship, and I think that if my brother ever causes Castiel pain that it’ll hurt him just as much knowing he caused it. I don’t know if that’s what you were looking for, but it’s the best I can give you right now.”  
  
Jody smiled at him and reached up to ruffle his long hair. “That eases my mind somewhat so thank you for that. Now go home and don’t wait up.”  
  
As Jody’s truck rumbled to life, Sam raised a hand in a wave and turned to walk to his car. Tapping his key fob to disengage the alarm, he climbed behind the driver’s seat and pressed the ignition button to start the engine. Dean could keep his aging Chevy, Sam liked bells and whistles. As the electronics flickered to life his phone rang through the car’s speakers and the LED panel displayed the caller ID. Knowing he was in for a world of shit for ignoring his phone all night, he pushed the Answer button on his steering wheel.  
  
“Hi baby…”  
  
                              ************************************  
  
“So,” Castiel said as he nibbled on a French fry, “I think that went well, don’t you?”  
  
Dean snorted out a laugh. “Well, Sam seemed genuinely happy for us and Jody didn’t leave any bruises so I suppose all-in-all it was a successful coming out for us.”  
  
“Oh honey,” Cas looked at Dean. “I did that a long time ago. Didn’t you?”  
  
Dean pushed a french fry around in the ketchup and replied, “Sam’s really the only one I had to come out to. Our mom died in a fire when Sam was a baby. Dad fell asleep while smoking in bed and the house went up like a stack of matches. He got Sam out of the nursery and brought him to me, telling me to get him out while he went back for Mom. He got her out, barely, but she had 3rd degree burns on over 70 percent of her body and inhaled so much smoke she needed a respirator to breathe. She slipped into a coma in the ambulance and never came out of it. They pulled the plug a week later.”  
  
Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and laid his head on his shoulder. “Oh baby, I’m so sorry. What about your dad?”  
  
“He drank himself to death with guilt when I was 16,” Dean said, devoid of emotion. “Sammy and I have been on our own ever since.”  
  
Castiel knew no words could take the pain away so he did the only thing he could. He turned Dean to face him and kissed him slowly and gently, showing him that someone was here that cared. When Cas leaned back, Dean entwined their fingers and brought Cas’ hand to his lips.  
  
Smiling at him, Dean said, “How did we ever get on such a depressing topic?”  
  
“No idea,” Cas replied. “But what do you think about getting out of here and watching the sun rise somewhere?”  
  
“I think,” Dean took a final sip of his soda, “I like where your head is at.”  
  
Cas stood and turned to reach for Dean’s hand as he climbed out of the booth. Taking it, he pulled Cas towards him and wrapped his arm around his waist, letting Cas’ head fall onto his shoulder as they walked out of the restaurant.  
  
Dean walked Cas to the driver’s side of his Prius, opening the door for him as Cas disengaged the locks. Dean brought his hand up to caress Castiel’s face as he said, “Know anywhere good we can watch the sun rise?”  
  
Cas leaned his cheek into Dean’s caress and said, “Actually I do. Follow me home.”  
  
Dean nodded, “Alright,” and left a featherlight kiss on Cas’ lips before turning to his own car.  
  
                               *********************************  
  
When they arrived at the condo building, Cas and Dean entered the elevator and Cas pushed the button for the top floor. Dean whistled out loud and said, “Penthouse?”  
  
Cas shook his head and held his finger to his lips, signaling Dean to be quiet. Dean raised a questioning eyebrow but closed his mouth. When the elevator stopped, he followed Cas to the end of the hall where he used a key fob to open the door. Behind it, they climbed two flights of stairs before coming to another door. No fob was necessary for this one and when Castiel opened the door he stepped to the side to let Dean pass before pulling his wallet out and sliding it between the door and the jamb to keep it from locking behind them.  
  
Castiel took Dean’s hand and walked him around the access door area, facing east. Dean gasped at the twinkling lights of the city skyline, and the faint glow in the distance that was the sun beginning its journey for the day. Cas led him towards a simple bench seat that looked like it once belonged to a picnic table set and sat, pulling him down to sit next to him.  
  
“Welcome to my secret place, Dean.”  
  
“It’s wonderful, Castiel. It almost feels like you could spread your wings and fly into that sunrise.” Dean heard him suck in a quick breath and turned to look at him.  
  
Cas was looking at him in surprise and whispered, “I can’t believe you just said that.”  
  
“Why? Up here you’re with the birds and everything else just seems small and insignificant,” Dean said.  
  
Castiel turned his back to Dean and looked at him over his shoulder. “Just pull up my shirt and look. Please.”  
  
Dean gently pulled the black Rougarou polo out of Cas’ waistband and pulled it up by the hem. _Wings_. Across the small of Castiel’s back was a pair of angel wings in full extension. Dean softly ran his finger along the outline of the angel halo in between each wing. He didn’t know who Cas’ artist was but it was the most exquisite bodywork he’d ever seen, and it suited Cas.  
  
Planting a soft kiss on Castiel’s back, he pulled the shirt back down and said, “It’s beautiful.”  
  
“After Fergus, I wanted to fly away,” Cas began. “I would come up here every night after work and cry, asking God what I’d done wrong for him to forsake me. Fergus, not God. Was I not attractive enough? Attentive enough to his needs? Was there something he needed that I just couldn’t give him?”  
  
Dean’s heart shattered hearing Castiel’s voice so small and he ached to have five minutes alone with this Fergus to inflict some of the pain on him that had destroyed this beautiful man so thoroughly. He scooted closer to Cas so their legs were touching and began to rub his back.  
  
Cas continued, “Once I had no more tears each day I would look up at the stars, trying to find hope somewhere in their shine. Sometimes I would be so exhausted from it all that I would fall asleep on this bench until the sun burned my eyes open. Then I started hearing the birds singing their morning song just before the sun began to rise and I would listen. I would listen so hard Dean, trying to hear what made them so happy. I was so sad and I didn’t want to be sad anymore.”  
  
“I started bringing birdseed up here just to bring them closer to me. One morning I thought of that prayer from Forrest Gump. ‘Make me a bird so I can fly far, far away from here.’ I told my brother that I wish I had wings and on my next day off, he took me to his tattoo artist and told him I wanted wings. The original design was a full back piece of a set of wings at rest on my back. But I didn’t want to stay on the ground, I wanted to fly. So they worked up a new design for me and what you saw is the finished piece. Two weeks of 4-hour sessions and a month’s worth of tips.” Cas took a deep breath and stared at the sunrise on the horizon.  
  
“I guess that would’ve been what therapists would say was the first step in my healing. Fergus stole something from me, something vital that helped me to fly. I’d taken it back in my own way. I still came up here after work to be with the birds, but I wasn’t so anxious to fly into the sunrise with them. I still looked at the stars but I started counting my blessings on them. My siblings, there’s a whole horde of us by the way, I should warn you about that. Jody, Jo… almost every blessing had a name and I don’t think I would’ve continued living my life without them.”  
  
Castiel looked over into Dean’s shining eyes and said, “I guess I’m telling you this because you’re one of my stars now. You make me feel like I really could fly, but I don’t want to fly away from you. With you… it sounds silly but the ground doesn’t seem like such a bad place to be.”  
  
_Endlessly_ , Dean remembered. _It fits_. He stood and reached out his hands to Castiel, pulling him into his arms when he stood. He wrapped Castiel’s arms around his neck and wrapped his own around Cas’ waist. “Dance with me Castiel.”  
  
Cas let his head rest on Dean’s shoulder as they swayed together while the sun woke up the world around them. Dean lightly kissed his temple and begun to sing softly.  
  
“ _There’s no guarantee that this will be easy. It’s not a miracle you need, believe me. Now I’m no angel, I’m just me. But I will love you endlessly. Wings aren’t what you need. You need me…_ ”  
  
Dean’s voice tapered off as he felt Castiel’s tears bleed through his shirt. Knowing he was crying was like a thousand knives stabbing him in the heart, but Dean just held him tighter and let him cry it out. He felt when Cas’ legs started to give out so he slid down to the ground and pulled Cas into his lap, holding him like a child. He rocked him and dropped gentle kisses into his hair until he felt Cas’ body start to relax against him and his breath to come more evenly.  
  
Castiel felt so ashamed, breaking down that way in front of Dean. On their first date! What kind of ninny does that? One minute he was telling Dean about his secret place and the next, the man was singing his favorite song to him, taking a sledgehammer to all the walls Cas had put up to protect his heart. Gabriel was right. _I’m falling in love with you, Dean Winchester_. It was just his bad luck that Dean probably wouldn’t stick around after this.  
  
Sitting up, he wiped his eyes on the hem of his shirt and looked up into Dean’s eyes. So green, like freshly mowed grass after a rainstorm. The sun’s rays hit his eyes so beautifully, bringing out gold flecks that Cas hadn’t noticed in man-made light. But the look in his eyes wasn’t one of pity, as Cas had expected. It was attentive, focused and unwavering. _Wings aren’t what you need…_  
  
Cas stood up and brushed the roof gravel off his pants while Dean watched him, then slowly stood up and did the same. Before Castiel could say anything, Dean’s hands were on his shoulders turning him towards the rising sun.  
  
From behind, Dean leaned down to Cas’ ear and whispered, “You can still fly if you want to Castiel. No one’s taken that away from you. Not Fergus. Not me. Not even you. But just remember that even angels don’t rely on their wings. It’s their Grace that carries them.”  
  
Leaning back against Dean’s strong chest, Castiel watched the sun rise higher in the sky. Grace. He would work on it. For himself, and for Dean.  
  
Turning in Dean’s arms and dropping a kiss on his cheek, Cas said, “You’re a good man, Dean Winchester.”  
  
Dean grinned down at him. “Don’t let that rumor get around. I’ve got a reputation.”  
  
Cas laughed and grabbed Dean’s hands. “Well since you were kind enough to let me cry all over you this morning, how about I treat you to some coffee?”  
  
_Coffee_. The word was like a song in his heart. “How about you do that then,” Dean said as he dropped a kiss on Cas’ forehead before taking his hand and following him inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compromising positions, and compromise.

Castiel released Dean’s hand as he slipped the key into the door of the third floor condo he shared with his brother. Turning to Dean he said, “God willing, Gabriel will be asleep but if he’s not for some reason, I’m apologizing now for the nonsense that’s about to ensue. I accept no responsibility for my brother and will hold no ill will if you run out of here screaming.”  
  
Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the horror that had crossed Cas’ face. He leaned down to give him a quick peck on the lips and replied, “You tolerated my brother for several hours last night. It's only fair I return the favor.”  
  
“Your funeral,” Cas mumbled to himself, as he turned the key and opened the door. His eyes quickly glanced around the unit and he groaned inwardly because it was so much worse than he feared. Gabriel was home but blessedly unconscious. Unfortunately he was also barely dressed, junk partially hanging out of his boxers, spread eagle across the futon in the living room. Cas could only shake his head, “Oh Gabriel…”  
  
Cas turned to Dean and saw him trying valiantly to hold in his laughter. “You were warned,” Cas told him. “Listen, I need you to wait here a minute. Based on the view I’m not completely sure he didn’t bring someone home that isn’t somewhere else in the house. Let me check around to make sure and then I’ll get the coffee started.” Dean snorted out a laugh and nodded before Cas turned and headed for a hallway off to the right.  
  
With Castiel out of sight, Dean thought it was an opportune time for a blackmail photo. He softly stepped forward and pulled out his phone, lining up the shot of Gabriel in all his postcoital dishevelment. There was enough natural light coming into the room so he disengaged the flash and tapped the shutter. He took two steps to the left for a better view of the sad-looking jewels and tapped the shutter again. Satisfied these would be enough to keep Castiel’s brother in line, he walked back over to the kitchen and sat at the table in the breakfast nook.  
  
Cas came back out looking positively adorable, with his feet bare and having swapped out his work polo for a light blue tank top. As Dean watched in appreciation, Cas swiped a throw pillow off the leather recliner and brought it down on his brother’s bare stomach, bringing it up again to smack him headlong in the face with it when Gabriel tried to sit up.  
  
Dean let out a hoot of laughter from the kitchen and mimicked a golf clap in Castiel’s direction. _That’s my man_ , he thought as Cas flashed him a grin and bowed.  
  
“What the HELL, Cas,” Gabe yelled as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Castiel’s eyes flashed at his brother. “Bedrooms are for beds, therefore sleeping. Living rooms are for living, therefore company.”  
  
With a yawn Gabe replied, “I had company. They left.”  
  
“I can see that,” Cas retorted hotly. “You’re paying the cleaning bill for the futon, limp dick.”  
  
Gabe’s head jerked around as Dean tried to muffle a laugh and failed. Grabbing the discarded throw pillow in an attempt to cover himself with it, he repeated, “What the HELL Cas??”  
  
Castiel calmly replied, “This is why you don’t sleep in the living room, moron. Gabriel, Dean Winchester. Dean, this horny waste of space is my brother Gabe.” Looking down at his brother and shaking his head in embarrassment he mumbled, “I need coffee,” and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Gabriel cleared his throat and looked at Dean, “I’d come shake your hand but.. well…”  
  
Dean raised a hand and said, “Under the circumstances I’d prefer you didn’t, not knowing where that hand has been this morning and all.”  
  
As Gabe fixed Dean with a glare, Cas let out a laugh and pressed the power on the grinder. When he dumped the grounds into the coffee filter he said to Gabe, “Either go to bed, IN YOUR ROOM, or go put on some clothes Gabriel. We have company.”   
  
Keeping the pillow firmly in front of him, Gabe stood up carefully and walked bowlegged out of the room. As Cas set the pot to brew, he turned to Dean and leaned against the counter. “He’ll be back out shortly so be prepared. You took a shot at him, and a damn good one I might add, so this is about to turn into a mild flame war.”  
  
Dean grinned and shrugged, saying, “He doesn’t worry me. I have an ace up my sleeve I can use if necessary.”  
  
Cas walked over to the nook and sat down on the bench seat beside Dean. “And what might that be, pray tell?”  
  
Dean slid his phone over to Cas and said, “Check the photo gallery.”  
  
Cas’ jaw dropped. “Oh Dean, you didn’t!”  
  
“Damn right I did,” he said as Cas swiped his phone to unlock it and started laughing.  
  
Cas slid Dean’s phone back to him and dropped his head onto Dean’s shoulder, shaking with laughter. “He’ll kill you. God, why didn’t I think of that?”  
  
Dean patted Castiel’s head. “I think you were more concerned with a stranger wandering your house at that point in time. Now just sit back and watch the show,” he said as Gabriel wandered back out in denim shorts and a faded Metallica shirt.  
  
Plopping down in the chair across from Dean, he said, “So you’re THE Dean?” As Dean nodded, Gabe continued, “I pictured you scrawnier.”  
  
Cas raised his head from Dean’s shoulder and shot his brother a warning look. “Gabriel…”  
  
Dean put a finger to Cas’ lips, shushing him. “It’s fine.” Looking at Gabriel he said, “And you were basing this on…?”  
  
“Your crappy artwork mostly,” Gabe shrugged. “Even a 3 year old can draw a car.”  
  
Dean narrowed his eyes at Gabriel. “Well, I’d say the fact that you recognized it as a car means it wasn’t that crappy.”  
  
Cas chimed in, “You were also drunk at the time and still recognized what it was, idiot.”  
  
Dean leaned over the table towards Gabe. “Let’s cut the bullshit. You aren’t objecting to what I can do with a pen and a napkin. You’re objecting to what I’m going to do with your brother.”  
  
Gabe met Dean’s glare. “And?”  
  
“And what happens between us is none of your business unless Castiel decides it is. Now do you really want us to be enemies from the jump or would you like to try this again,” Dean asked, reaching his hand across the table.  
  
Gabe looked at the offered hand a moment before clasping his to it. “It’s nice to meet you Dean.”  
  
Dean nodded and released Gabe’s hand. “You too.”  
  
Cas let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding and stood up, walking towards the coffeepot. Shaking his head as pulled down cups he said, “You’re both acting like a couple of she-cats.”  
  
“Am not,” Gabe and Dean said in unison.  
  
“Well at least you agree on something. How do you take your coffee Dean,” Cas asked.  
  
“Black is fine, thanks,” Dean told him.  
  
Cas came back to the table, setting Dean’s coffee down in front of him and returning to his spot next to him, blowing on his own cup to cool it.  
  
Gabe looked offended. “Where’s mine?”  
  
Cas looked at his brother with boredom and replied, “Still in the pot I suspect. You have legs.”  
  
“Prick,” Gabe mumbled as he got up to get his coffee.  
  
“Douche,” Cas stated simply, continuing to blow on his coffee.  
  
_Ah brotherly love_ , Dean thought to himself as he took a sip of his coffee and relaxed into the familiar banter.  
  
**********  
  
While Dean and Gabe bantered about if the best guitarist was Slash or Stevie Ray Vaughn, Cas excused himself to go to the bathroom. He was so tired but didn’t want his time with Dean to end because he was afraid it might all just be a dream. He had passed inspection with Sam and Dean had handled his overprotective brother with grace as far as Cas was concerned. It had all been so easy, so natural. _Was this how it was really supposed to be like_ , Cas wondered, splashing water on his face in a vain attempt to wake himself up.  
  
Patting his face dry with the hem of his shirt, Cas poked his head out of the hallway and watched Dean talking animatedly with Gabe, like the dick-waving prick fight they’d had earlier never happened. Shaking his head, Cas turned and went into his room to check his phone. Sitting on the side of the bed, surprisingly he had no messages so he queued up his music player to Endlessly, setting the repeat. He stretched out on his side, putting his arm under his pillow to support his head and smiled, closing his eyes and hearing Dean’s soft tenor singing the notes in his ear. _Five minutes_ , he promised himself. He just needed five minutes to rest his eyes. The last thing he remembered before dropping off to sleep was the sunrise sparkling off the gold flecks of Dean’s eyes.  
  
Dean was the first to notice Cas’ absence. “Castiel,” he called out.  
  
Gabe shook his head at Dean. “This is how you do it champ.” Taking a deep breath and leaning his head back, Dean jumped as he bellowed, “CASSIE!!!!!”  
  
Both men waited but Cas didn’t appear and the only noise was the coffeepot gurgling on the hot plate.  
  
Dean stood and asked Gabe, “May I?”  
  
“Left of the bathroom,” Gabe replied. “If he’s asleep, smack him a couple times with a pillow for me.”  
  
Dean nodded and stepped into the hallway, noting the bathroom was vacant. Making a left he followed the low tinkling of music and smiled when he reached the entrance to Cas’ room, hearing Endlessly playing clearly from the phone on the nightstand and Cas snoring lightly.  
  
Dean just stood there watching him sleep, finding it harder to breathe when Castiel curled his legs up trying to snuggle deeper into the bed. He let out a soft moan in his sleep and Dean felt like he’d been sucker punched in the gut, knowing he was lost.  
  
Dean heard Gabe come up behind him and turned, putting a finger to his lips.  
  
Gabe looked over Dean’s shoulder and said quietly, “Bastard. I owe him one but I don’t have the heart to do it when he looks that damn cute.”  
  
“Yeah,” Dean sighed, looking back at him. Stepping into Cas’ room, Gabe looked on as Dean pulled the quilt from the opposite side of the bed and wrapped it around his brother, running his finger down Cas’ cheek and kissing him softly on the forehead.  
  
Straightening up, he looked down at Castiel’s parted lips and sighed again. _It’s criminal how beautiful you are, Castiel Novak_.  
  
Turning, he walked back to where Gabe stood and together they walked down the hall and back into the kitchen. Dean picked up his and Cas’ coffee cups, taking them to the sink and rinsing them out before putting them in the dishwasher. He stepped back as Gabe did the same and leaned back against the sink, looking at Dean.  
  
“Look,” Gabe began. “I hate apologizing but I love my brother dearly so I’m sorry for the way I came at you. If you haven’t heard yet what Fergus did to him, you will soon enough. It left a bad taste in all of our mouths so it’s safe to warn you that you may be facing similar opposition on a larger scale with the rest of us.”  
  
Dean nodded and felt his temper start to rise, feeling the fire in his eyes. “He told me, and he told me what it did to him. From one brother to another, I get it. I give you credit for not taking a swing at me because I probably would have in your position. But I have feelings for Castiel, more than I should at this stage and they scare the ever-loving shit out of me. You owe me nothing but I’m going to ask you for two favors.”  
  
“Alright,” Gabe said. “Shoot.”  
  
“First,” Dean said, “Give me time to explore my feelings for your brother and prove that I’m nothing like Fergus.” Gabe nodded silently so Dean continued, “Secondly, I realize I’m at the back of the line but if you ever get to take a shot at him, at least leave me a piece to beat bloody.”  
  
Gabe thought for a moment before responding, “The first I can grant, at least as far as I’m concerned. You’re going to have an uphill battle with the rest of the clan but, as long as Cas remains happy, I’ll back you every step of the way.”  
  
At Dean’s look of surprise, Gabe said, “I’ve got eyes, Winchester, and I know what I just saw wasn’t just a show for my sake. Your feelings for my brother are real, they run deep and they should damn well scare the crap out of you if you’re the kind of man that deserves him.”  
  
Dean lowered his head and said, “I already know I don’t deserve him Gabe and it’s the fear of losing him once he realizes it that scares me the most.”  
  
“And that,” Gabe said as Dean looked up, “is why I’ll be in your corner when you meet everyone else. But just in case, wear a cup.”  
  
Dean laughed and Gabe continued, “As for Fergus, there’s a lot of us so don’t expect that to happen. But we’ll leave you the pieces, such as they are, so you can burn them and piss on the ashes.”  
  
Dean extended his hand to Gabe and said, “Deal,” as they shared a much friendlier handshake than they had before.  
  
Pulling his phone out of his pocket and checking the time, Dean saw he had 6 missed calls and 2 voicemails from Sam. To Gabe he said, “I should probably go before my brother sends out a search party.”  
  
Seeing the look of sadness cross Dean’s face, Gabriel took a leap of faith. “Stay, please. You said your brother met Cas last night right?”  
  
“Yeah… ,” Dean said slowly.  
  
“If he saw what I did then he probably knows you’re with Cas, wherever it is. How many times did he call,” Gabe asked.  
  
“Six,” Dean replied. “Two voicemails, no texts.”  
  
Gabe chuckled, “Persistent. Call him back and tell him to stop worrying like a little bitch. In fact, if you’re staying tell him to come over for a late dinner tonight. I don’t know about you but Cas and I should pull our resurrection acts around 8:00 so say 10:00? Have him bring you a change of clothes too. I have a pair of sweats that should fit you so you don’t have to sleep in those but you’ll probably want something clean later.  
  
Dean just stared at Gabe wondering where there hell all that had come from. He shook his head to try to make sense of it and just couldn’t get his brain cells to engage.  
  
“Dean,” Gabe put a hand on his shoulder, “You’re obviously just as exhausted as Cas and need sleep. I would never forgive myself if you destroyed that beautiful machine you told me about when I could’ve prevented it. Besides, we both know you don’t want to leave.”  
  
Gabe stepped back and said, “Now call your brother and I’ll go find those sweats.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Guess who's coming to dinner?

When Castiel opened his eyes, his room was pitch dark and The Cab was still crooning from his phone. _You need me… you need me… you need me…_  
  
Rolling onto his back to stretch he realized someone had put his quilt over him. _Dean_ , he thought as he hugged it to his chest. Cas reached over to his nightstand and fumbled for his phone, feeling a piece of paper stuck to the top of it. He pressed the power button on the side and the display illuminated a green post-it with a checkered cab carefully drawn on it. Cas laughed and wondered if Gabe had bruised Dean’s ego a little when he’d insulted his drawing ability.  
  
Peeling the post-it off gently and sticking it on his nightstand, Cas unlocked his phone and turned off the music player. Checking his texts, he opened a text from his older brother Michael.  
  
“What are we having for dinner? I need to know what wine to bring.”  
  
Cas blinked twice. _What the hell?_  
  
Checking the time at the top of the screen, the display blinked 7:32pm and Cas flipped the quilt to the side and stood up. Unzipping his fly, he let the jeans he’d been wearing for 24 hours drop to the floor and he kicked them to the corner. _Much better_ , he thought to himself as he padded to the bathroom, shutting the door and turning on the light.  
  
With his bladder emptied, he reached behind the shower curtain and turned the water to boiling so it would warm up faster. Cas pulled his tank top over his head and tossed it on the sink, yanking down his boxers and pushing them to the side with his foot. He checked the water, adjusted it and stepped under the spray. While he ran shampoo through his hair, he wondered if Dean was awake yet and if he might want to reschedule their breakfast date for tomorrow morning before he went to work.  
  
Twenty minutes later Cas opened the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around his waist and headed for the kitchen for a bottle of water. Flipping the light on, he opened the fridge and heard a groan. _Seriously?_ Taking out his water and closing the fridge he walked over to the futon and looked down at Gabe, eyeing the cold bottle. _No_ , he told himself.  
  
Nudging his brother awake with his knee he said, “What gives, Gabriel? Did you break your bed last night or something?”  
  
Gabe grunted, “Go look for yourself. Company’s coming.”  
  
“I know. Michael texted me about wine. Thanks so much for the warning,” Cas said sarcastically as he headed for Gabe’s room.  
  
He walked into the room, hit the light switch on the wall and froze when he heard a low groan from the bed. _He didn’t…_  
  
Castiel turned and there was Dean, laying on his back diagonally across Gabe’s bed with his arm thrown across his face to block the light, shirtless with a pair of navy blue sweats riding low on his hips. Cas’ mouth watered and itched to kiss every inch of visible bare skin.  
  
“Dean… ,” Cas breathed. He watched Dean’s sleepy green eyes come into view as he dropped his arm and caught sight of Castiel.  
  
Drops of water glistened on his shoulders, dripping from his damp hair, a stray drop zig zagging down the right side of his bare chest to the towel wrapped around his waist. _Now that’s a wake-up call I wouldn’t mind every morning_ , Dean thought.  
  
“Hello gorgeous,” Dean said with a sleepy smile.  
  
Cas swallowed and said, “Well hello yourself. Make yourself at home, did you?”  
  
Dean stretched his arms over his head and replied, “I tried to leave but Gabriel insisted. Something about not wanting my Impala destroyed.”  
  
“Ah yes,” Understanding lighting Cas’ eyes. “That sounds like him.”  
  
Dean rolled off the bed and stood, stretching again, and walked over to Castiel. Putting his left hand on Cas’ hip, he leaned down to plant a kiss on his neck and caught the scent of pine and musk on his skin. Dean nibbled on Cas’ ear and said, “You’re making it very difficult for me to be a gentleman right now, Castiel. You look good enough to gobble up in three bites, but oh how I would savor them.”  
  
Cas let his head fall back and brought his hand up to run his fingers through Dean’s hair, letting out a moan when he felt Dean’s tongue trail from his earlobe down his neck. Kissing his way back up, he wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist and brought his mouth down, capturing Castiel’s lips as their tongues began an already familiar dance with each other. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and lightly scraped his short nails along the nape, feeling Dean shiver against him.  
  
Before his mind completely emptied, Cas pulled away reluctantly and took a moment to catch his breath before saying, “We’re having company for dinner so if you want time for a shower, you better beat Gabriel to it.”  
  
“No point until Sam gets here with my clothes,” Dean said.  
  
Cas blinked, “Wait, SAM is coming?”  
  
Dean looked confused. “Yeah, who did you think was coming?”  
  
Castiel growled low in his throat, “I woke up to a text from my eldest brother Michael, asking about bringing wine tonight. Excuse me a minute, Dean.”  
  
Cas swiveled on his heel and stalked out, Dean following closely behind. Cas grabbed his bottle of water from the side table, twisted the cap off and turned it upside down onto his dozing brother.  
  
“AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!” He jumped off the couch and looked around, his eyes focusing on Castiel. “What the fuck is wrong with you today???”  
  
Cas got in his face and growled, “What did you DO, Gabriel?”  
  
Knowing full well why his brother’s blue eyes were flashing so brightly, Gabe tried to shake the water off of himself and replied, “I invited a few people over for dinner. I suppose I can do that, since it’s still my home too.”  
  
Cas’ eyes got wide as realization dawned. “A few means more than two. I already know about Sam and Michael. Please tell me you didn’t… ”  
  
“Shit,” Gabe said. “What time is it? I gotta shower.”  
  
Cas grabbed the front of his brother’s shirt and yanked him forward. “Who. ELSE?”  
  
Dean remained near the hall, swallowing his arousal while he watched this forceful side of Castiel emerge. The fact that Cas was still clad in only a towel had him fantasizing being in Gabriel’s place, staring down that gorgeous temper. Cas would rip his shirt off in anger, Dean would retort by pulling the towel off, Cas would bend him over the futon and…  
  
Dean bit his lip hard in an attempt to shake the fantasy out of his head, which was difficult with Cas still spewing fire at his brother. Dean closed his eyes, took some deep breaths and willed himself to calm down, waiting for his hard-on to subside before opening his eyes.  
  
“Jesus Cas, just Luc and Michael.” Gabe took a step back as Cas released his shirt.  
  
The intercom at the door buzzed and Gabe took advantage of the distraction, rushing to the door. “Yeah,” he said into the com.  
  
Sam’s voice crackled through the speaker, “Yeah hi, this is Dean’s brother Sam?”  
  
“Come on up. Third floor,” Gabe said, pressing the entry button.  
  
Heading back towards the shower, Cas grabbed the back of Gabe’s shirt when he tried to pass. “Oh no you don’t. If Sam has fresh clothes for Dean, he has dibs on the shower.”  
  
“Can I at least take a piss,” Gabe asked.  
  
“After you be a gracious host and answer the door,” Cas said as he heard Sam’s knock. Releasing his brother, he said to Dean, “I’ll be back in a minute.”  
  
Cas turned the corner of the hall to his room as Gabriel opened the front door. Sam stood there with a brown bag in his left hand and a duffel over his shoulder. His first impression of Gabe was that of a drowned rat. His clothes were dripping as well as his hair, so this was more than just the aftermath of a shower. Sam couldn’t wait to hear the story.  
  
He extended his hand to Gabe and said, “I’m Sam, you must be Gabriel.”  
  
Gabe automatically extended his hand, momentarily forgetting his impromptu bath courtesy of Cas. “One and only. Nice to meet you Sam.” Gabe cringed when he felt the water squish between his hand and Sam’s. He released the poor man’s hand and stepped back from the door. “Mi casa, su casa. Come on in.”  
  
Gabe closed the door behind Sam and grabbed a hand towel from the kitchen counter. “Here you go, sorry about that.”  
  
Sam put the brown bag on the counter and took the towel, drying his hand. Looking up at Dean, he raised a brow and said, “Hey,” stepping forward to hand him the duffel.  
  
Dean met his brother halfway and said, “Hey yourself,” taking the duffel from him.  
  
Gabe excused himself and dashed into the bathroom, Sam and Dean watching as he slammed the door behind him. Dean just shook his head and looked back at Sam.  
  
“So,” Sam said, “Why was he all wet?”  
  
Dean grinned. “He was bad so he had to be punished. Castiel woke him up by dumping a bottle of water on him.”  
  
Sam threw his head back and bellowed out a laugh. “God, Dean, I like your man more and more. That’s priceless!”  
  
Castiel stepped out from the hall and asked, “What’s priceless?”  
  
Dean looked over at him and swallowed his tongue. Castiel was in a well-pressed black button down dress shirt with the collar open, long sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His dark brown hair was mussed, a few stray locks curling this way and that over his forehead. He wore a pair of stonewashed jeans that fit him like a second skin and showcased lean muscle at every turn.  
  
Dean whistled at him, “You look great.”  
  
Cas blushed. “Thanks. So what’s priceless?”  
  
“I was just filling Sam in on Gabriel’s wake-up call for the evening,” Dean said.  
  
Castiel sighed and explained, “My brother is the trickster of the lot so he probably thinks this whole affair is going to be hilarious.”  
  
“You’d be wrong then, brother,” Gabe said as he stepped out of the bathroom. “Dean and I came to an understanding this afternoon and I thought it might be best if the whole thing was done sooner rather than later. Michael and Luc were the only two free on short notice though.”  
  
Sam looked from face to face, totally lost. “Michael and Luc? I’m missing a piece of vital information aren’t I?”  
  
Cas looked at Dean and said, “You just said you told him.”  
  
“I told him about the water,” Dean said. “I hadn’t gotten around to why he deserved it yet.”  
  
“Well go take your shower. Towels are under the sink and the Mitchem deodorant is mine if you need to use it,” Cas said, looking at Sam.  
  
“I brought his kit along with his clothes,” Sam said.  
  
Cas nodded and pushed Dean towards the bathroom. “Go on then. Gabe still has to take his.”  
  
“So bossy,” Dean said, dropping a kiss on Cas’ lips and heading for the bathroom.  
  
“You might want to text Michael and tell him what we’re having so he can pick out his fancy wine,” Cas said to Gabe.  
  
Gabe grinned, “We’re ordering pizza so I think a cold beer would cleanse the palette just fine.”  
  
Cas looked over at Sam and saw a lost puppy look cross his face. “Michael, and Luc, are two of my older brothers and this asshole,” giving Gabe a look, “apparently thought it was a good idea to invite all of you under one roof without consulting me first.”  
  
Sam looked from Gabe to Cas and shrugged. “So Dean has to meet the family. I don’t see the big deal.”  
  
Gabe grinned and said, “THANK you! I don’t get it either!”  
  
“The problem is that I’m the baby boy of the family and every single one of them is overprotective of me since Fergus,” Cas explained. “You missed the cat fight between this one and your brother this morning. Now he’s invited two more in to take their shots at Dean, at the same time.”  
  
Sam looked at Gabe. “You come around to our side or do you still have an issue with Dean?”  
  
“I’m on the side that makes Cas happy,” Gabe said. “I’m not completely sold but I gave my word to Dean that I would give him a chance to prove he’s not Fergus. So I’ll be standing with Cas tonight, and with you and Dean.”  
  
Sam nodded at him then smiled at Cas. “It’ll be fine then. Dean can hold his own, Cas, and he doesn’t scare easy.”  
  
Cas turned when he heard the bathroom door open and Dean stood there in nothing but a towel. “Shower’s free,” he called out to Gabe, grabbing his duffel and heading for Castiel’s room to dress.  
  
Gabe made a beeline for the shower and Cas stared in the direction of his room a minute before turning back to Sam, who smiled and said, “Don’t get shy on my account.”  
  
Cas shook his head, “No time, unfortunately. Make yourself at home while I order the pizza.”  
  
He headed to the kitchen for the takeout menu but stopped and sniffed the air. Butter and cinnamon. Spying the brown bag on the counter, he called out to Sam, “What’s this?”  
  
“Homemade snickerdoodles,” Sam called back. “Dean’s favorite.”  
  
“Hmm,” Cas said and filed the information away. He turned and grabbed the menu, reaching into his pocket for his phone. “Damn,” he said when he realized it was on the charger in his room.  
  
“Sam, can I use your phone? Mine’s charging in the other room,” Cas explained.  
  
Sam brought it over to him and, while Cas placed the pizza order, Dean came out in the jeans and green t-shirt Sam had brought for him. Putting his black and white checked button-down on over it, he looked at Cas and said to Sam, “I’ve never felt so underdressed.”  
  
“Sorry,” Sam said. “Type of attire wasn’t specified. At least this way they see the real you right off the bat.”  
  
“This is gonna be a long night, Sammy,” Dean muttered, shaking his head.  
  
Sam lowered his voice and asked, “Is he worth it, being tossed to the wolves this way?”  
  
Dean watched as Castiel looked up at him with those piercing blue eyes, his face lighting up with a smile.  
  
Dean’s heart hammered in his chest and his voice was shaky when he replied, “For that smile? I could be condemned to the pits of hell and would go willingly.”  
  
**********  
  
Dean was sitting on Cas’ bed lacing up his boots when Cas came in and sat by his side. “Where do you think you’re going,” he asked, dropping a kiss on Dean’s shoulder.  
  
“Nowhere without you,” Dean replied. “I’m just trying to look like a responsible adult for your brothers. Being barefoot in your home doesn’t leave the best first impression.”  
  
Cas turned Dean to face him and looked into his clouded green eyes. “You… you’re really worried about this aren’t you?” At Dean’s nod Cas said, “Dean, I’m barefoot and I always walk around barefoot. They’re used to it.”  
  
“It’s your place though. Guests don’t usually walk around barefoot unless it’s one of those shoes off at the door things,” Dean said, pressing his forehead to Castiel’s. “Besides, I feel better having my shitkickers on, just in case.”  
  
Cas leaned in for a kiss, wrapping his arm around Dean’s neck and pulling him in. Dean let his mind empty and lost himself in Castiel’s kiss. Had it really only been two days since they’d met? Just having him near, warm and sweet, made Dean more content than he’d ever been. He wrapped his arms around Cas and they fell back onto the bed together, side by side letting the world disappear around them. Blue and green eyes locked, held, and more was said between them in that moment than all the words in any language could.  
  
“Dean… I… ,” Cas’ voice whispered.  
  
“Castiel,” Dean breathed, knowing he was seeing his future in that deep blue. _I love you. Just say it, you fool._  
  
Dean took a breath but before he could form the words, he heard a throat clear and looked up to see Sam standing at the door. Making a mental note to bruise his brother for it later, he helped Cas into a sitting position as he sat up on the bed. “What is it, Samus Interruptus?”  
  
Sam at least had the decency to look embarrassed. “Sorry but the rest of the party is on their way up. I figured you’d rather be caught by me than them.”  
  
“Thanks,” Cas told Sam. “We’ll be right out.”  
  
Cas stood and straightened his shirt while Dean finished tying his boot. Dean sat up and caught sight of the post-it he’d left Cas earlier stuck on his nightstand next to his phone, smiling at his handiwork. _Suck that, Gabe._  
  
Dean snagged Cas’ phone off the stand and swiped it open, tapping the shortcut for the camera. Pulling a surprised Cas down onto his lap, he held the phone in front of them and nuzzled Cas’ neck until he laughed, clicking the shutter and saving their moment of happiness as the first in many Dean hoped were to come. He would look at it and remember the day he fell in love with Castiel Novak, for the rest of his life.  
  
Cuddling Cas to his chest, Dean opened a new message and sent the photo to himself. Locking the phone, he offered it to Cas. “Do you want this?”  
  
Cas took the phone and slid it back onto his nightstand, shaking his head. “The rest of the world will still be there later. Let’s go make my brothers choke on the words they’re about to say, hmm?”  
  
Dean grinned, “I love it when we think alike.”  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel realizes he made a huge error in judgment when Dean and Castiel pay the price.

Dean and Castiel made their way out into the living room as Gabriel opened the front door to reveal the brothers, a sandy-haired brunette about Dean’s height and a taller dark-haired man in a business suit, sans coat. The sandy-haired man grinned and caught Gabe in a bear hug, spinning him as he stepped into the kitchen. The dark-haired man stepped forward primly and closed the door behind him.  
  
Cas felt Dean tense up beside him so he took his hand, squeezing it and giving him a smile. “Whatever they say to you,” Cas told him in a whisper, “remember that you’re my choice, not theirs.” Cas stepped forward to Sam and stood with him and Dean by the breakfast bar.  
  
“Cas,” the sandy-haired man said with love as he approached, engulfing Castiel in the same bear hug he’d given Gabe.  
  
Cas let go of Dean’s hand to give his brother a tight hug. “Luc. I was sure you’d disappeared off the face of the Earth this time.”  
  
Luc stepped back and laughed. “You’re not that lucky little brother.” Glancing over to Dean, he held his hand out and when Dean shook it, he said, “Lucifer, but these peasants I’m related to just call me Luc.”  
  
“Dean Winchester,” Dean said with a raised eyebrow, liking him immediately. “That must play hell on the reputation.”  
  
“I get by,” Luc said. “The whole fire and brimstone thing helps a bit.”  
  
Cas groaned at the old joke and gestured to his opposite side. “Luc, this is Dean’s brother Sam. I’d appreciate it if you could keep from scaring them away with your wit for a night.”  
  
Cas looked over at Dean while Luc shook Sam’s hand. Dean’s green eyes were focused straight ahead and Cas followed his gaze to see Michael’s ice-blue eyes staring right back at Dean. _So it begins_ , Cas thought. _Shit_.  
  
Castiel approached his eldest brother, walking into the line of fire to cut Michael off from throwing daggers at Dean, and embraced him. “Hello Michael. It’s good to see you,” Cas said.  
  
Michael gave Dean a final warning look and hugged Castiel. “I’ve missed you, brother. You look happy.”  
  
“I am,” Cas replied, “And it’s because of the man you were just thrusting your sword into with your eyes. Please don’t screw this up for me Michael,” Cas pleaded. “He… he’s different. Give him a chance and you’ll see. For me, please?”  
  
Michael huffed and said, “If he scares that easy then he’s not that different.”  
  
“Dammit Michael,” Cas said angrily, low enough for only him to hear. “Why do you always do that, think the worst of people before you know them?”  
  
“Because most people suck, as a general rule,” Michael replied simply.  
  
“Well Dean isn’t one of them. Now go pretend to be a human being and introduce yourself. Be civil or so help me Michael, I’ll choke you with that Fendi tie you’re wearing,” Cas threatened.  
  
Knowing he hit Michael squarely in his largest point of pride, his unflappable manners, Cas watched as he took a breath and approached Dean.  
  
Gabriel came up beside Cas and said, “Sam and Luc seem to have hit it off.” Cas shifted his eyes and saw Sam doubled up in laughter while Luc was saying something with a grin on his face. “Uh oh,” he heard Gabe say and turned back to where Dean and Michael were nose to nose. Cas could see Dean’s green eyes flash from across the room.  
  
“Dammit Gabriel,” Cas said when he heard Michael’s voice raise. “What would possess you to do this? Get Michael.” Cas and Gabe moved forward at the same time Luc and Sam noticed the problem and headed the same direction.  
  
Gabe reached Michael first and grabbed his arm in a vain attempt to pull him back, but he was an immovable force. Luc put his hand on his shoulder and Michael shook him off easily. Sam stood shoulder to shoulder with his brother, a silent support system should Dean need it.  
  
Cas had to decide between helping his brothers restrain Michael or trying to keep Dean in check. He made a beeline for Dean as Luc and Gabe were finally able to work together to get Michael to step back. “Your time here is temporary, Winchester,” Michael spat. “Don’t get too comfortable.”  
  
As Cas reached Dean’s side, he heard Sam’s voice low and threatening, “That’s not your decision to make, Michael.”  
  
Michael turned his attention to Sam. “My little brother has proven he has bad taste in men so it's only a matter of time before your brother shows his true colors.”  
  
Dean balled his fists and took a step towards Michael, not caring that it was bad form to throw a punch when the opponent was restrained. He was stopped by Cas’ hand locking his bicep in a death grip and his voice softly saying, “Dean.”  
  
He glared across at Michael, with his self-satisfied smirk and perfectly knotted tie, and even knowing how this was probably affecting Cas almost didn’t stop him. Tamping down on his anger, he knew Sam could feel his body vibrating with rage and Dean felt his brother’s body tensing for a fight.  
  
“If you ever speak about Castiel that way again,” Dean told Michael, “you’ll get your wish and be the first to see my true colors.”  
  
As Cas stepped forward, Michael replied, “That’s the problem with your type, Dean. The muscles are attractive at first but when you learn there’s nothing behind them, well, you become a liability.”  
  
Castiel stepped in front of Dean before he could respond and stood face to face with Michael, meeting ice with ice. “Get out of my house, Michael, and consider yourself no longer welcome here.”  
  
Gabe and Luc exchanged a look behind Michael’s back when his tone changed to a flat calm. “You know I’m right about him, Castiel.”  
  
Cas’ eyes glowed and narrowed as he ordered, “GO, Michael, before I give both Winchesters my blessing to give you the thrashing you so richly deserve!”  
  
Giving Cas a pained expression, Michael shot Dean a look that clearly said this wasn’t over, before turning to push past his brothers and storm out of the condo. Cas stood rooted to the floor, staring at the front door and wondering why the man he’d looked up to for so many years couldn’t just let him be happy.  
  
Gabe approached his shattered brother and was filled with so much guilt that he couldn’t breathe. 12 hours ago, he had been Gabe’s ‘Sassy Cas’ again and now his eyes were empty and he’d reverted back to the man who wanted to fly away. There was nothing he could say, no words that were adequate enough to fix this. “Cassie, I’m… God I did this and I’m… I’m so, so sorry. I’ll talk to him and… “  
  
“Don’t,” Cas cut him off. “He made his choice and I made mine,” he said, letting a tear roll down his cheek.  
  
Turning around, he could hear Sam talking softly and trying to calm his brother. Castiel took in the heavy rise and fall of Dean’s chest, the trembling fists still at his side, the tightened jaw and, most painful of all, the fact that Dean was looking anywhere but at him. Michael had succeeded in his goal, but Cas would be damned if his brother’s hateful words were the last ones Dean heard tonight.  
  
“Dean,” Cas said softly. No response. “Dean, please look at me.” He didn’t move.  
  
Cas let another tear fall as he approached and stood directly in front of Dean. Finally those green eyes focused on him and blinked, as if waking from a dream. The look in those eyes broke Cas’ heart into a million pieces, the knowledge that he’d lost the man he’d just fallen in love with ripped his soul to shreds. He nodded his thanks to Sam as he quietly moved away to stand with Gabe and Luc.  
  
“Dean,” Cas began, wiping the tears from his face. “I… I need you to know that if I even remotely thought Michael was capable of that much hate, I wouldn’t have brought you anywhere near him. Michael sees himself as a protector and he’s always been suspicious of someone new… ” Cas stopped himself, shaking his head. “No, I won’t defend him. Regardless of the reasons, he’s a cold-hearted bastard but this is a new low even for him.”  
  
Cas didn’t know if his words were getting through so took Dean’s face in his hands and kissed him gently. “I’m so sorry, for this whole mess, but I’m not sorry I met you. I’ll get out of your way so you can go but you need to know… you gave me the thing I’d been missing in order to fly. You gave me my Grace.” Cas leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “I love you, Dean Winchester.” With that, he took a last look at the man that could’ve been his future and walked out of the room, tears streaming down his face.  
  
Closing his bedroom door behind him, he stumbled in the dark to sit on the side of his bed. Even through tears he reached for his phone out of habit. Swiping it open, his screen was filled with the photo Dean had taken of them just a short time ago. Dean’s face buried in his neck, looking mischievously into the camera while Cas’ mouth was open in laughter, leaning into Dean’s arms.  
  
Cas got up and slowly paced his room, not taking his eyes of the photo. “Oh Dean,” he said to the picture. “What just happened?” He stopped on the opposite side of his bed, leaned back and slid down the wall. Curling his knees up to his chest, he stared at Dean’s face until he could no longer see through the pain. He threw his phone onto the bed, wrapped his arms around his knees and mourned what could’ve been.  
  
**********  
  
In the living room, all but Dean watched Castiel leave the room until they heard his bedroom door click behind him. Then three pairs of eyes turned their focus on Dean. He was still as a statue, eyes focused on the floor. The silence was deafening as Gabe, Luc and Sam all exchanged looks. They all jumped when the buzzer at the door went off. Gabe went to accept the pizza delivery while both Luc and Sam approached Dean carefully.  
  
Sam was worried. He’d never seen Dean like this, in a daze he couldn’t be snapped out of. He lightly shook his brother and firmly said, “Dean!” Dean’s eyes came up and slowly turned to look at Sam. _Finally_.  
  
“Dean, what is it? What happened,” Sam asked. Dean just stared at him, not even blinking. Luc snapped his fingers in front of Dean’s face and got no response.  
  
Gabe had been standing back watching, wanting to go to Cas and comfort him, when he had an idea. “Enough of this,” he said out loud. Taking a trick out of Castiel’s book, Gabe poured a cold bottle of water into a wide-mouthed cup. Approaching Dean he said, “Stand back,” to Sam and his brother. Gabe jerked the cup up and splashed the water directly into Dean’s face, stepping back in case he came out of it swinging.  
  
That did it. Dean jerked his head around to look at Gabe in surprise. He shook his head, spraying drops of water everywhere and ran his hands down his face to wipe off the excess water. He took off his flannel and used it to dry himself as best as he could then looked up at the men.  
  
“There you are,” Gabe said to him.  
  
Sam stepped forward and engulfed Dean into a hug. “Jesus Christ Dean, what the hell happened? You scared ten years off of me.”  
  
Dean patted Sam on the back and pulled away. “I’m fine Sammy, Really. Sorry I scared you.”  
  
Luc looked him up and down. “You scared all of us. We couldn’t get through to you. It was like you were in a coma with your eyes open.”   
  
Dean closed his eyes and explained, “I went somewhere else. I would’ve killed him. I had to put my mind in a better place or I would’ve killed him.” Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam. “You know how I get. Everything was red. The things he was saying…”  
  
Dean looked around frantically. “Where’s Castiel?  
  
“He’s in his room,” Gabe said gently. “He thought you were going to leave because of Michael and you didn’t respond to him either. Dean… I’m so very sorry for this. If I had any idea Michael would react the way he did… “  
  
Dean tuned out Gabe’s voice and heard Castiel whisper, _I love you Dean Winchester_.  
  
“What did he say to me,” Dean asked Gabe. “When I wasn’t responding, what was he saying?”  
  
“We don’t know,” Sam told him. “He was talking only to you and we were standing back there.”  
  
In his mind, Dean had been with Cas and Cas was speaking to him. _You gave me my Grace. I love you Dean Winchester._  
  
Luc came up to him so they were nose-to-nose. “Are you leaving him because of Michael’s bullshit?”  
  
Dean blinked in surprise and shook his head. “No. No, God no.”  
  
Luc lowered his voice to threatening, “Then why are you standing out here?”  
  
_Castiel._ Dean shoved Luc back a step. “Because you’re in my way.”  
  
_I love you Dean Winchester_. Dean broke into a run for Cas’ room.  
  
**********  
  
When Dean approached Cas’ closed bedroom door, there was no light coming from underneath. Maybe he’d fallen to sleep, but that didn’t deter him. Cas thought Dean would leave him, over a pencil pusher in a designer suit that just happened to be his brother? _Not on your life, Chuckles._ Even if Dean had to spend every day for the rest of his life facing down that pompous asshole, he was GOING to be with Castiel.  
  
Pushing the door open quietly, Dean heard Cas’ loud sobbing echo in the dark room interspersed with whimpers of his name. _Oh God, what have I done to him?_ Looking around, Dean noted the bed was empty so where was he? Closing the door behind him, his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw Castiel’s sobbing form on the floor.  
  
Dean rounded the bed and dropped to his knees in front of Cas. His cries were so consuming that he didn’t even realize Dean was there, even as he called out for him. When Dean had reverted into the darkness of his mind to keep from doing something unforgivable, Castiel had been his light bringing him back with words of love. Hopefully Cas would let him do the same for him. Crawling on his hands and knees around Cas’ shaking body, Dean leaned towards his ear. “I love you Castiel Novak.”  
  
Cas raised his head and gasped. “Dean?” He brought his hand up to rub over the rough shadow on Dean’s face, afraid to believe he was really there.   
  
Dean turned his head and kissed Cas’ palm softly. “I love you Castiel.”  
  
Castiel threw his arms around Dean’s neck and started sobbing all over again. “Dean… oh God Dean… I’m so sorry. I love you. I’m so sorry… “  
  
Dean held him tight and cried with him. “Shh, Castiel I’m here. Shh, it’s ok. I love you so damn much. Honey, shh, I’m right here.” But he understood. Dean’s tears fell faster and he held Cas tighter. _That was too damn close._  
  
They stayed wrapped together on the floor until the fears of losing each other had cried themselves out. Rocking back and forth, Dean cuddled Castiel close and told him, “You were still with me you know.”  
  
Cas looked up at Dean and said, “Hmm? I was still with you when?”  
  
“When I.. mentally checked out we’ll say. You were there,” Dean said. “I have a temper, I suppose you probably already noticed that. Most of the time it’s not as bad as it comes across but there are certain things that set it off more than others. I’ve worked hard to learn how to control it and it takes a lot of pushing the right buttons for me to lose that control. Michael punched them all plus one I didn’t know I had. You.”  
  
“Dean I’m… ,” Cas began but Dean shushed him.  
  
“You don’t understand. It was a good thing. When he demeaned you that way and I went for him without hesitating, it drove home what I already knew but was too scared to say so soon.” Looking down at Cas with his heart in his eyes, he said, “I’m in love with you, Castiel Novak. I’m completely in love with you and I don’t care who knows it or what they have to say about it.”  
  
Cas sighed, “You heard me, when you went to your happy place.”  
  
“Oh Castiel,” Dean said, “it was so much more than that. Sweetheart, YOU were my happy place. You were just there and I couldn’t stop looking at you. Your eyes, the lines of your face, your smile. If we were somewhere specific I didn’t notice and didn’t care. You being there was all I needed to stay calm and happy. Then you were talking. Your lips weren’t moving so it felt more like telepathy but I heard you. You told me I gave you Grace. You told me you loved me. Then there was nothing until Gabe hit me with water.”  
  
“I love you, Dean Winchester,” Cas whispered.  
  
Dean cupped Castiel’s face in his hands and kissed him softly. “I love you Castiel. My happy place will always be wherever you are.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Dean to go back to work but Castiel just wants five more minutes.

Dean’s alarm woke him at 4:45am Monday morning and he felt Castiel stir behind him, cotton boxers brushing against his thigh, when he reached forward to hit the snooze button. After their reconciliation last night, they had wandered out to kitchen for their share of the pizza and hung out with Luc, Sam and Gabe while they ate. Afterwards, they’d returned to Cas’ bedroom and cuddled up on the bed, talking late into the night until they’d fallen asleep.  
  
Dean rolled over and wrapped himself around Cas’ warmth, feeling his heartbeat through his bare chest, snuggling back into the pillow and letting himself drift off again. Precisely nine minutes later, his alarm frantically reminded him it was time to be an responsible adult again. While he would normally snooze the alarm a few more times, he didn’t want to risk waking Cas so he turned the alarm off and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Tiptoeing back into the bedroom, Dean dressed in the previous night’s clothes and sat on the edge of the bed to slip on his socks and shoes. Why hadn’t he thought to ask Sam to bring his work clothes last night? He could’ve stayed content in Cas’ arms at least another hour if he had.  
  
Dean was leaning down to tie his boot when he felt a tug on his shirt and turned to see Cas looking at him, adorably sleepy eyed and mussed. “What time is it,” Castiel asked him.  
  
Dean leaned over the bed and softly kissed him. “The birds aren’t even awake yet cutie. I have to head home to get ready for work. Go back to sleep.”  
  
“Mmmm,” Cas moaned as he hooked his arm around Dean’s neck and pulled Dean’s mouth back to his. “Five more minutes.”  
  
Shifting his body to climb back on the bed, Dean let Cas pull him down into his arms. Cas threw his leg over Dean’s and used his calf strength to pull him closer as his tongue invaded Dean’s mouth, savoring the flavor of spearmint and man.  
  
Cas ran his fingers down the front of Dean’s shirt and lifted the hem above his abdomen, grazing his fingers up and down Dean’s bronzed skin as he arched his hips against him.  
  
Sucking in a breath Dean said, “I can’t Cas… ,” but he tilted his head to the side with a moan as Cas kissed and licked his way down Dean’s neck. Cas planted a bite at the nape of Dean’s neck as he reached down and began unbuttoning his fly.   
  
“Five more minutes,” Cas said breathlessly as he slid his hand below the denim and ran the palm of his hand along Dean’s length, running his thumb along the head as Dean let out a throaty groan and felt his underwear dampen.  
  
“Castiel,” Dean groaned. “Ah… fuck… God and Christ Cas… “ Kicking his boots off, Dean pulled Cas by the hair, biting down on his bottom lip before thrusting his tongue between Cas’ sweet lips to claim his mouth.  
  
“God Dean I want you so much,” Cas moaned into his mouth as Dean reached behind him to grab his ass firmly, rolling them so Cas was straddled on top of him.   
  
Laying back on the pillow Dean put his arms under his head and looked up at Cas with a mischievous smirk. “What would you like to do with your five minutes, hmm?”  
  
Cas looked down at Dean and licked his lips, letting out a “hmm” of his own. Planting a kiss on Dean’s nose, Cas pushed his weight backwards, sliding his body down Dean’s until his feet touched the floor. Pulling on the denim, Cas said, “Up,” and slid Dean’s jeans down his legs, tossing them to the side. Still standing, Cas ran his nails slowly up Dean’s legs and pulled on the hem of his boxer briefs until Dean arched up again.   
  
Letting them drop to the floor, Cas crawled onto the bed between Dean’s legs and rested his hands on Dean’s thighs. “What I’m going to do,” Cas said as he kissed Dean’s left thigh, “is wipe that cocky smirk off your face,” Kissing Dean’s right thigh, he raked his nails down his legs,  
  
As Cas brought his hands back up Dean’s inner thighs, Dean smiled at him and said, “You’re welcome to try but that may be an effort in futility. I’m a pretty cocky son of a bitch.”  
  
Cas’ eyes looked up into Dean’s as he lowered his head and wrapped his lips around Dean’s thick cock, sucking it all the way into his mouth until he felt the pressure of the tip on the back of his throat and Dean’s slick pre-ejaculate slide down his throat.  
  
When he felt the damp warmth of Castiel’s mouth close around him, Dean’s head jerked back with a groan and his eyes crossed. “ _Yahtzee_. Oh FUCK Cas.” Reaching down to bury both hands in Cas’ hair, he watched as Cas milked his hard on. When he felt Cas scrape a fingernail lightly down his perineum he bucked his hips up, shoving his cock deeper into Cas’ mouth.  
  
“My God Castiel…. Oh Jesus yes… that mouth…. ,” Dean moaned, gripping Cas’ hair and holding him steady.  
  
Cas ran his tongue along Dean’s shaft as he moved his head up and down, feeling the blood pulse through Dean’s cock. Cas’ lips hummed against the sensitive skin and he felt Dean shudder as he groaned and arched again. Taking Dean’s cock out of his mouth, he licked the back of the shaft down the vein to his testicles.  
  
Dean whined when Cas’ pulled his cock out of his mouth, then lost his breath when he felt Cas’ tongue trace down the shaft. He felt a gentle tug on his testicles and then Cas’ tongue was circling his tight hole.  
  
Dean growled low in his throat, “Cas… No…. oh God fuck… don’t….”  
  
Cas immediately stopped and lifted his head, confusion and hurt in his voice. “You… this isn’t want you want?”  
  
“No, I mean yes I… ,” Dean’s brain couldn’t function for shit being this close to orgasm from Castiel’s tongue. _Jesus, where did he learn to do that?_ He pushed himself up and slid forward on the bed, forcing Cas to slide backwards onto his knees on the floor. Sitting on the edge of the bed with his legs on either side of Cas, Dean put his hand on the back of Cas’ neck and yanked him to his lips. Ravaging Cas’ mouth, he reached down and slid his palm under the waistband of Cas’ boxers, wrapping his hand around his thick hardness.  
  
“I want to taste you Castiel,” Dean breathed. “I want to hear you crying my name.”  
  
“God yes… please… ,” Cas said. “Yes, Dean… yes.”  
  
Dean looked into the cloudy blue of Cas’ eyes and said, “And then I want to fill you up and make you mine.” As Cas gasped, Dean stood and pulled Castiel to his feet, dropping a gentle kiss on Cas’ forehead, his cheek, his lips, his chin, the pulse point on his neck. Moving downward Dean left a trail of kisses across Cas’ chest, stopping only to nip and suck on Cas’ nipples until he moaned.  
  
“Please… Dean… “  
  
Cas’ hands ran down Dean’s back to grab the hem of his shirt, pulling upward until Dean raised his arms. Dean felt the protection amulet he wore drop back against his chest as Cas dropped his shirt to the floor, bringing his hands back up to rake his nails down Dean’s spine. Dean shivered and groaned. _He’s never clipping those nails again._  
  
Dean slid down Cas’ firm chest until he was on his knees on the floor in front of Cas. Slipping his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, Dean pulled the fabric down over Cas’ athletic thighs and let them drop to the floor. He brought his face forward and, reaching behind to grab Castiel’s ass with both hands, slowly licked the throbbing shaft in one stripe from hilt to head.  
  
Hearing Castiel start to pant, Dean raised his eyes to watch him as he wrapped his lips around Cas’ cock and began to suck.  
  
Cas grabbed onto Dean’s shoulders and cried out, “Fucking hell, Dean…” Cas watched Dean’s head bob up and down, stopping only to nip gently at the head of his cock before taking all of it into his mouth again. Dean’s hand came around to grip his cock at the hilt, using both hand and mouth to push Cas closer to his limit.  
  
“DEAN… Yes, fuck, suck me…” Cas exclaimed and he grabbed a fistful of Dean’s hair.  
  
Feeling Cas’ cock throbbing harder and faster, Dean slowed the motions of his mouth and dropped his hand to Cas’ testicles, gently massaging them. “Easy there beautiful,” Dean said as he reluctantly pulled his mouth away and stood up. Looking into Cas’ eyes he whispered, “Wait for me so we can fly away together.”  
  
Cas sighed and took Dean’s hands, kissing him gently. As they kissed, Dean shifted his weight and reversed their positions so Cas’ back was to the bed. Wrapping his arms around Cas and putting his knee on the bed for leverage, Dean lowered Cas to the sheets and partially covered him with his own body. Dean rubbed his palm over Castiel’s skin, along his waist, feeling the muscles of Cas’ abdomen dance in pleasure.  
  
“Let me have you, Castiel,” Dean whispered, suddenly unsure. “Please say I can make you mine. I need you… so much.”  
  
Falling into the sea of green that was Dean’s eyes, seeing them fogged with hesitance and concern, Cas kissed him softly and choked out, “Dean… please take me. I want to be yours. I want you.” To prove it, Cas shifted further up the bed and reached over to his nightstand, pulling a small bottle of lube and a condom out of the drawer, handing them to Dean and moaning, “I want you inside me Dean Winchester.”  
  
Dean captured Cas’ mouth in a passionate kiss before saying, “Lay down for me Castiel.” Cas laid back onto the pillow and Dean ran his fingertips down Cas’ chest, over his waist, gently grazing down the shaft of his cock and over the skin of his testicles.   
  
Cas’ closed his eyes, his breathing becoming more shallow the lower Dean’s fingers roamed and he sighed out a moan feeling the soft touch on his dick. When he felt Dean’s fingers rub over his perineum, Cas let out a gasp and arched his pelvis into the touch.   
  
When he heard the click of the lube bottle, Cas started to pant impatiently. Then he felt Dean’s damp finger gently press against him and arched into the touch with a groan. “Oh… more… Dean…”  
  
Dean squirted a little more lube on his finger and massaged it into the skin around Cas’ already puckering hole, pushing the tip of his finger past the tight outer edge. Gently applying pressure, Dean moved his finger in and out slowly, a little deeper with each push. Cas whimpered and arched, writhed and moaned Dean’s name, with each new thrust of his finger. Dean thought it was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.  
  
Dean watched Cas reach down and wrap his hand around his twitching cock, squeezing it gently up and down. Dean reached up and put his hand on top of Cas’ and stilled the motion. “Wait for me, Castiel. Together.” Cas let out a pitiful mewl but obeyed and dropped his hand.  
  
Dean squeezed more lube onto his index finger and gently pushed it into Castiel’s tight hole. Slowly he pushed it deeper as Cas dug his fingers into the bed sheets, arching up. “Dean… dammit Dean… more. Deeper… Fuck.”  
  
Sliding his finger back out of Cas, Dean added lube to his middle finger and gently pushed them both into Castiel’s ass, watching Cas’ face for any sign of discomfort. Cas’ blue eyes disappeared as they rolled back, mouth open moaning Dean’s name, arching into Dean’s hand for more. Dean continued to slide his fingers deeper and began to thrust them in and out, until he felt Cas’ tight ass start to loosen. Dean pushed his fingers all the way in until they connected with the prostate and Cas yelled out.  
  
“OH FUCK, God Dean yes!” Cas squirmed and dipped his pelvis into Dean’s hand, rocking back and forth with the thrusts. He cried out, “Please Dean… God please… now… fuck me now… “  
  
Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas and ripped open the condom packaging with his teeth, pulling it out and covering himself to the hilt. Squeezing some lube into his palm he wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked up and down twice before rubbing the remaining lube onto Cas’ waiting ass hole.  
  
Cas whimpered as he watched Dean position himself between his legs. “God I need you inside me Dean.”  
  
Dean knelt between Cas’ legs and lifted them into the air, letting them rest against his body. Dean reached down and positioned himself at Cas’ entrance, thrusting a finger inside it once, twice, three times, watching Castiel writhe beneath him and feeling the muscles in his legs tense on his shoulders. Dean removed his finger and applied pressure to the entry with the head of his cock.  
  
“Open your eyes Castiel,” Dean ordered. When Cas complied Dean said, “Stay with me. I want to see your climax in your eyes. I want you to see the pleasure in mine. Fly with me Castiel, and don’t look down.”   
  
With that, Dean pushed his cock into Cas as they let out twin moans of pleasure. Dean thrusted himself in and out as Cas reached up and grabbed Dean’s biceps, digging his nails into the hard muscle.  
  
“God Dean,” Cas groaned as he felt his insides slowly start to liquify and heat to boiling. Keeping his eyes on Dean’s he breathed, “Please. Deeper. You won’t hurt me.”  
  
“Jesus fuck, Cas you feel so perfect,” Dean grunted out. Hearing Castiel moan in ecstasy for him was like mana from Heaven and Dean felt Cas tighten around him when, on the next thrust, Dean hammered his cock inside him to the hilt.   
  
Cas arched into the thrust and raked his fingernails down Dean’s chest roughly, feeling his amulet bounce against his hands. “Oh.. Dean harder… yes I want to come for you. Oh fuck YES,” Cas’ voice echoed in the room with the sounds of skin slapping together as Dean grabbed Cas’ ankles and pounded into him.  
  
They watched each other climb closer to the brink, Dean groaning Cas’ name as he buried himself deep in Cas over and over. “Ungh… Touch yourself Castiel… Come with me… Fuck… ,” Dean gasped out.  
  
Cas grabbed his dick and started pumping himself, feeling Dean start to tremble and watching his eyes glaze over. “Dean… fuck Dean don’t stop… oh God faster… Fuck I’m gonna come!” Cas lifted his hips and cried out as Dean slammed into him. Cas felt every neuron in his body short circuit when he came all over himself, pumping his hips to meet Dean’s thrusts and letting his orgasm swallow him whole.  
  
Dean felt Cas tighten around him and watched as his whole body was wracked with the tremors of his climax. As Dean looked into those blue lust-filled eyes, he buried himself into Cas’ sweet vibrating tightness hard and fast. “Goddamn… I’m coming Castiel,” he groaned out as his orgasm exploded inside him, reducing him to a perfect mess and sending him careening headfirst into the sun.  
  
Cas brought his legs down to rest knees up on the bed as Dean slumped forward, placing his hands on either side of Cas to support his weight. Still watching each other, Dean and Cas were breathing heavily and trembling, shuddering occasionally. Cas could feel Dean’s cock still pulsing inside him as it softened and felt a shock go straight to his loins every time it throbbed.  
  
Feeling the extra tremors Cas was experiencing, Dean planted a kiss on Cas’ chest and pushed himself up. Holding the base of the condom, Dean backed himself out of Cas gently and stood, removing it and tying a knot at the end. He tossed it in the trash can by the door and leaned over the bed, kissing Castiel. “Be right back,” he said, opening the door and heading for the bathroom.  
  
Cas was floating. No that wasn’t right, he was flying. His sight was out of focus, he felt like he was on a Tilt-A-Whirl. His whole body was a puddle on the sheets and still trembling from the orgasm that had consumed him. _This must be Heaven,_ he thought.  
  
Dean came back in with a warm cloth and closed the door behind him. The soft glow of the sunrise came into the room through the slits in the blinds behind the bed and Dean could see Castiel’s gaze on his through sleepy, lust-blown eyes. Cas’ chest rose and fell with deep breaths, still coming down from his climax, and letting out a quiet moan when his body shook.  
  
Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and gently wiped the drying ejaculate off Cas’ abdomen and chest. He tossed the cloth into the corner near the hamper and laid down on his side, putting his head on Cas’ chest and wrapping his arm around Cas’ stomach. Hearing the rapid staccato of Castiel’s heartbeat, Dean was overwhelmed with love and sighed, closing his eyes. _This is home._  
  
“Dean,” Cas breathed, wrapping his arm around Dean’s shoulders and running his fingers across their strong lines.  
  
Dean opened his eyes and looked up. “Hmm?”  
  
“Do you believe in God,” Cas asked.  
  
Dean replied softly, “I believe there’s too much beauty in the world for it to not have been created by someone out of love. A book out there says it was God so I take it on faith that it was.”  
  
Cas chuckled, “You could’ve just said yes.”  
  
“What fun would that be,” Dean said with a smile and planted a kiss on Cas’ chest. “Why do you ask?”  
  
Castiel sighed and replied, “I think I just saw Him. He was pleased.”  
  
Dean doubled over Cas’ chest in laughter then tilted his head and saw Cas’ silly grin.  
  
“I love the hell out of you, Castiel Novak.”  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FEELINGS. Everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note from me today...
> 
> First, I hope you enjoyed the smut chapter! There probably will not be another one like it because it was ridiculously hard for me to write.
> 
> A couple of familiar faces to the SPN crowd come into play and the chapter has a couple of nods to several individuals I talk to on a regular basis about my works. Hopefully I snuck them in well enough that it doesn't confuse those who don't understand the word play.
> 
> The chapters have been getting posted fairly quickly and that's not likely to change for the next few. I'm so excited to share this story that I spend more time writing and drinking coffee than I do sleeping or eating. OOPS! :-)
> 
> Enjoy!

After weighing his options, Dean decided to call the body shop to let them know he’d be late once he was on the way home to change. He’d probably stayed with Cas longer than wise but it had felt like losing a limb when he carefully slid out of Castiel’s sleeping arms, once again, to get dressed to leave. He’d hated leaving without kissing Cas goodbye but he needed his rest.  
  
Dean tossed his duffel bag into the backseat of the Impala and checked the time on his phone as he climbed into the driver’s seat. _Damn it._ 6:42am. He had 18 minutes to get to work and it would take at least ten just to get home. He decided to call the shop before starting the car so his excuse of oversleeping would be more believable. Dean leaned back in the bucket seat and closed his eyes as he placed the call.  
  
“Ketch’s Auto Body and Collision, this is Arthur.”  
  
Dean groaned inwardly. What the hell was the owner doing there so early? This wasn’t going to be pretty.  
  
“Hi Arthur, this is Dean Winchester. I overslept my alarm so I’m running about 30 minutes behind but I’ll be there soon. I’m really sorry.”  
  
Arthur was quiet for a moment and then, “This is the second time in a month, Winchester. See me in my office when you arrive, please.”  
  
“Yes sir,” Dean replied and ended the call. “Prick.”  
  
Dean pulled out of the lot and headed home on autopilot, thinking of the events of the last few days. He’d never placed much stock in Fate before but every other place with karaoke had “Angel With A Shotgun” in their selection. It was the only song he’d ever performed in front of people, until Friday night. He’d only heard “Endlessly” a handful of times and even then it was only because the songs were on the same album, so he had no idea what had possessed him to choose to perform it.  
  
Would Cas have noticed him if he’d been just another singer on a busy Friday night? Would he have noticed Castiel if he’d just let a server bring him his whiskey and not gone onstage? For that matter, what had him stopping at Rougarou in the first place? Dean’s normal Friday night stop was Roadhouse to shoot the shit with Garth and peruse the eye candy. He’d driven by Rougarou more times than he could count so why was that night the night he’d decided to check it out?  
  
Pulling into the driveway, he parked behind Sam’s Charger and grabbed his overnight duffel, making quick work of unlocking the front door and slamming it behind him. Sam stepped out of the kitchen, still sweating from his morning run.  
  
“Hey,” Sam said. “How was your night?”  
  
“Late,” Dean said, taking the steps two at a time and dashing into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and ran into his room, dropping the duffel at the door and rummaging through the basket of clean clothes for his work uniform. Finding one of his shirts, he went to the closet and yanked a pair of black khaki’s off the hanger. Tossing them on the unmade bed, he grabbed his work boots from the corner and a pair of black socks from his bureau and dropped them on the floor by the bed. He kicked off his boots into the corner and shucked the rest of his clothes with lightning speed, jetting into the bathroom.  
  
Dean showered and dressed in record time, bounding down the stairs he yelled, “LATER BITCH,” to his brother and was out the door. He burned rubber backing out of the driveway and Baby’s tires squealed in protest as Dean yanked the wheel around and headed for the shop.  
  
**********  
  
Eight minutes later, he was walking through the employee door at Ketch’s and punching his time card. 7:19am. Dean cringed and tossed a wave to his co-worker Robert, who was currently going at a nasty fender dent with a mallet, before heading into the air-conditioned manager offices. Ketch’s door was closed so he knocked and waited to be hailed inside. Arthur Ketch was a pompous, self-righteous fuckwit who’d inherited the shop from his daddy and, since he’d taken over 14 months ago, hadn’t done a single thing to earn Dean’s respect. But the man signed his paychecks, which earned him quiet tolerance most of the time.  
  
“Come in,” Ketch’s voice echoed through the door. Dean entered the lushly furnished office where Ketch liked to pretend he was king of a multi-million dollar empire. Rumor had it that Arthur Ketch, Esquire would take “meetings” with random executives and spend several hours behind the closed door, supposedly being tied up and forced to call them “Sir”. The rumor was unconfirmed as yet but Dean had no trouble imagining it to be true.  
  
Closing the door behind him, Dean put on his best apologetic ass-kisser face and said, “I’m very sorry I overslept today, Sir. I assure you it won’t happen again.”  
  
Ketch gestured to a chair and replied, “Have a seat, Dean.”  
  
Dean sat silently and rested his right leg on top of his left, staying the urge to cross his arms in annoyance.  
  
Ketch rested his arms on his desk and leaned forward to address Dean. “As I said on the phone, this is the second time in a month you’ve been tardy. The main reason this concerns me is that you’ve otherwise been an exemplary employee in the seven years you’ve worked for the company.”  
  
“Eight,” Dean said. “Eight years last month.”  
  
“Only proving the point further,” Ketch replied. “While the handbook clearly states this offense should be a written warning, I’m more concerned about you. Are you having issues at home, with your brother maybe? Are you dating a girl who may be affecting other parts of your life? I’m told I have an excellent listening ear so I’d like to help if I can.”  
  
Dean bit his lip to keep from laughing, so absurd was the idea that he would confide anything in his boss. _Do not be a smartass. Do NOT laugh, he will take it badly._  
  
Dean took a deep breath, “Everything is fine, Mr. Ketch. As I said, this morning I simply overslept my alarm and when I was late two weeks ago, the alternator on my car died. It was simply bad luck these two events happened close together, but thank you for your concern.”  
  
“You’re welcome, Dean. However, if you ever need to talk, remember my door is always open to you,” Ketch said as Dean nodded solemnly. “We’ll consider this a verbal warning today so nothing permanent goes into your employee file but I hope you understand that if you’re tardy again in the next 90 days, I’ll have to do an official write-up.”  
  
“Thank you, Mr. Ketch,” Dean replied and stood. “I’m grateful for your understanding.”  
  
Ketch nodded acceptance and said, “Now go do what you do best, Winchester. Robert is working on the Camry but an Altima came in this morning with a cracked radiator and engine damage. Chances are the engine will need to be replaced or rebuilt but the owner insisted we check it thoroughly first. Let me know when you find out so I can contact him before we start the work.”  
  
Dean nodded and headed out to the garage, stopping when Robert flagged him over. “’Sup?”  
  
Robert motioned his head towards the offices with a grin. “Did he call you “Sir” and have you gag him?”  
  
“I called him “Sir” actually, but I would’ve gladly gagged him,” Dean grumbled. “He was concerned about my personal life and wanted to talk about FEELINGS. Two-faced jackass.”  
  
Robert grimaced and said, “Shit, son, it’s too fucking early for that horse pucky. You even had a hit of caffeine yet? You look like ass on a cracker, sorry to say.”  
  
Dean just shook his head and groaned. Leave it to the old codger to tell it like it is. At 57, Robert was never the type to mince words and was proud of it. He had two ex-wives, drank coffee like it was water and lived at his own junkyard where he regularly restored cars that hadn’t seen pavement in decades.  
  
“I’ll getcha some when I go on break,” Robert offered. “Cheap ass bastard still hasn’t replaced the one that broke. Better do it soon too, or people are gonna mutiny.”  
  
“No shit,” Dean said. “Appreciate the coffee run. Next one’s on me.”  
  
Robert wandered back to his work and Dean headed across the garage where the Altima was waiting. Noting the keys in the ignition, Dean popped the hood and walked around the front. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he silenced the ringer and looked down at the photo of him and Cas that was his lock screen and smiled. Sliding the phone in his back pocket out of the way, he hoped Cas was sleeping soundly and dreaming of him.  
  
_Focus, Winchester._ Dean shook his head, lowered it under the car’s hood and got to work.  
  
Across the garage, Robert was taking a lugnut wrench out of the rolling toolbox when he looked over and saw Dean staring down at his phone with a stupid grin. _So that’s the real reason he was late,_ Robert thought. He’d met someone and, by the look of things, was positively smitten. _First interesting thing to happen to this garage in years._  
  
Yessir, he’d bring Dean that coffee and casually pump him for information while he drank it. The boy had always been the love-em-and-leave-em type so anyone who got that much of his attention had to be someone worth knowing.  
  
**********  
  
Castiel woke up with the sun burning through his eyelids, he’d forgotten to close the blackout curtains again, and covered his face with a pillow. He smelled Dean on the fabric of the pillowcase and sighed. His body was sore in all the right places and he licked his lips, still tasting the slightly salty flavor of Dean’s pre-ejaculate. He was Dean’s now.  
  
Cas peeked out from under the pillow and let his eyes adjust to the sunlight. He’d like nothing more than to stay in bed and hold on to Dean’s scent a while but his bladder was screaming _MOVE YOUR ASS!_ He rolled over and stood up, groaning as his abused muscles stretched. He looked down at the floor and debated if the pain of bending to pick up his boxers was worth avoiding the shots Gabriel would take at him if conscious. _Fuck it_ , Cas thought and limped bowlegged to the bathroom.  
  
His brother was blessedly nowhere to be seen so Cas ducked into the bathroom and shut the door, putting the toilet seat down and collapsing on top of it. Cas was a casual runner and considered himself to be in decent shape but it appeared he was sadly mistaken in that assessment. His calves burned and there was an unfamiliar ache in his lower back, not to mention the soreness in his asshole but that wasn’t entirely unexpected.  
  
Cas wiped himself and reached behind him to flush the toilet. _Oh, ouch_ , he thought as a twinge of pain sent a shock up his spine. He looked over at the shower and whimpered internally. He knew there was a good chance the hot spray would relax his aching muscles but there was a guaranteed chance climbing in was going to hurt like a son-of-a-bitch.  
  
Steadying himself on the sink, Cas stood up and reached behind the curtain to get the water flowing. Taking a step over to the medicine cabinet, he pulled out the ibuprofen tablets and popped two. He climbed into the shower carefully, only wincing in pain twice. Resting his head against the cool tile, he closed his eyes and let the hot water beat down on his abused back.  
  
When he climbed out of the shower, he felt vaguely human again. His ass would be pleasantly sore for a while yet but his calves weren’t screaming anymore and the heat had relaxed his back. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed back to his room, leaving the door open and sitting on the edge of his bed. When he reached for his phone, he smiled when he saw that Dean had left him another post-it.  
  
Peeling it up, he saw the amulet Dean was always wearing laying on the table. Lifting it up, Cas looked at it closely for the first time. It really was a hideously ugly thing, it looked like some monstrous voodoo mask on a simple black string. He couldn’t remember Dean ever being without it and wondered why he'd taken it off. Laying the neck piece back on the stand, he turned his attention to the note from Dean. In Dean’s scrawl it read:  
  
_Protection amulet._  
_Please wear it so I_  
_know you’ll be safe_  
_when I can’t be here._  
_XO -Dean_  
  
Cas blinked and looked down at the amulet again. _Well, that’ll teach me._ Picking it back up, he looked at it again. He supposed it held a certain unique charm and it was Dean’s so he would wear it to keep Dean with him. He put it over his head and let it come to rest between his pecs, lifting his hand to run his fingers over the smooth surface. _My Dean._  
  
Picking up his phone and swiping it open, he ignored his message notifications and opened the camera. Switching to the front-facing view, Cas held the phone out in front of him and centered himself in the shot, making sure the amulet was clearly visible on his bare chest. Puckering his lips in a kissing motion, he tapped the shutter and heard it click. He took one more for good measure and saved them to his photo gallery.  
  
Closing the camera down, he opened his messages and narrowed his eyes when he saw three waiting texts from Michael.  
  
Michael [2:47 AM]: Gabriel tells me Dean Winchester is still there. Why is he still there, Castiel?  
_Because he loves me. Note to self, crucify Gabriel._  
  
Michael [6:29 AM]: I’m really disappointed in you, Castiel. I thought family meant more to you than this.  
_Pot, meet kettle. Family don’t end in blood._  
  
Michael [7:59 AM]: Are you really going to turn away from your family because a pretty boy flexes his muscles at you?  
  
Castiel smirked when he read the last text. _But they’re such beautiful muscles._ He deleted the texts from his brother and opened one from Jody.  
  
Jody [11:01 AM]: Still alive over there kiddo? Can’t wait to hear how the rest of your weekend went!  
  
Cas smiled and replied: _Weekend was lovely. See you tonight, Mom. Xo_  
  
The last unread message was from Balto, short for Balthazar, Castiel’s best friend since grade school.  
  
Balto [12:42 PM]: CASANOVA! What the hell, man? It’s been 5 days! You don’t call, you don’t write. Give it to me straight, I can take it. Is it over between us? Are you shacking up with someone else behind my back? CALL ME or I may be reduced to ugly tears.  
  
Castiel fell back on his bed in laughter and hugged his phone to his chest. Balto had been with him through so much and Cas remembered what he’d thought about Michael’s text. _Family don’t end in blood._ If anyone in Cas’ life defined that statement for him, it would be Balto. Oh, how much had happened in the last five days and their favorite pastime was dishing the dirt. Calling Balto to gush about Dean Winchester and make him green with envy sounded like a fabulous idea.  
  
Cas opened a new message and addressed it to Dean. Attaching the selfie he took, he wrote: _Safe and sound. Bed is empty without you. Hope your boss wasn’t too angry. Miss you. <3_  
  
Cas sent the message and pulled up Balto’s contact card, trying his cell first.  
  
Balto answered on the 3rd ring and yelled into the phone, “WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?? I thought I was going to have to start calling your family!”  
  
“As it happens,” Cas began, “I have been shacking up with someone for a few days. He’s a beautiful chiseled God with green eyes and the voice of an angel. Answers to the name of Dean.”  
  
Balto was silent for a minute and then he roared with laughter. “Don’t pull my leg so hard, Cas. It hurts!”  
  
Castiel sat up on his bed and remained quiet, something he was virtually incapable of around Balto and Balto knew it.  
  
“You… Jesus, Cas, you’re serious?? After all this time someone finally turned your head,” Balto asked.  
  
“And I turned his. Shocking, I know,” Cas said sarcastically.  
  
Balto ignored the sarcasm and peppered Cas with questions. “Where did you meet? When? Is he a good kisser? Is he good in bed? And if those last two questions are a yes, does he have an available open-minded brother?”  
  
“Geez Balto, take a damn breath,” Cas said. “We met at the bar, Friday night, he’s an amazing kisser, his skill in the bedroom is unmatched and actually, he does have a brother but his availability has yet to be determined.”  
  
“CASTIEL,” Balto screamed into the phone. “Why the hell didn’t you call me? It’s an unspoken rule that the best friend has to give his blessing first. How could you??”  
  
Castiel sighed happily, “When you see this man, Balto, you’ll understand. Hell, you’re probably throw me a parade.”  
  
“So,” Balto said, “when do I get to meet him and this brother of indeterminate availability?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Cas said coyly. “I kind of want to keep them all to myself for a while.”  
  
“You’re such a bitch, Castiel,” Balto teased. Castiel smiled to himself and fell into the gossip ritual with the brother of his heart.  
  
**********  
  
Dean had been working like a hellhound all day, doing his best to keep his exhaustion and thoughts of Castiel moaning under him at bay, especially since he had no desire to lose a finger. Robert became his savior when he brought Dean an extra large Cuppa Joe and a breakfast sandwich from Gas-n-Sip around 10:30 that morning. Robert had tried for all he was worth to get Dean to take a break in the air conditioned break room but Dean declined, knowing if he sat down that he was done for.  
  
So Dean had scarfed the breakfast sandwich in between gulps of coffee while the computer ran tests on the Altima’s engine. When the results displayed what Dean already knew, he amused himself by imagining what he’d say to the customer. _I’m sorry Joe Blow from Idaho. Ya fucked it._ Dean snorted out a laugh as he printed up the computer’s results and the parts estimate and took it to Ketch, who gave the go ahead for the radiator repair.  
  
Dean took his lunch break around 12:45 and walked over to the sub shop next door for his usual meatball sub. Extra meat, extra cheese, no rabbit food, if you please. He opted for another cup of coffee instead of his usual Coke and got a bottled water to go. Gathering his meal, he walked back to the shop and climbed into his Impala, hoping the humidity of the afternoon and the sunlight would keep him awake.  
  
Dean turned the key in the ignition to activate the battery and turned up the volume on the radio. Unwrapping his sub, he took a gargantuan bite and chewed thoughtfully to Stairway To Heaven. _Yep, I found me one of those_ , he thought while the image of Cas sleeping in his arms flashed through his mind. Taking a sip of his coffee, Dean wondered if Cas was still asleep and if he had to work tonight.  
  
Dean took another bite of his sandwich as the song ended. His phone chimed on the seat beside him and Angel With A Shotgun blared through the Impala’s speakers. Dean almost choked on a meatball. _No way._ He put his sandwich down in his lap and wiped his hands clean with a napkin, reaching for his phone. It was a photo message from Castiel.  
  
Dean looked out the window and up to the sky, blue as Cas’ eyes. _Ok. Now I’m a believer._ God, Fate, the whole deal. He was in with both feet.  
  
He opened the photo message from Cas and stared at his amulet hanging from Cas’ neck. It had never looked so good. Smiling at the kissy face Castiel was making, Dean read the text and saved the photo to his phone. Checking the time, he shot off a quick reply: _Boss is fine, still a dick. Would rather be in bed with you. Working tonight? Miss you more. XOXO_  
  
Turning up the radio, he inhaled the rest of his sub and put the trash in the to-go bag. He sipped at his coffee while waiting for a reply from Cas as long as he could get away with. _He’s probably snarking at Gabriel_ , Dean thought, silencing his phone and praying the last half of his day would pass quickly. He wanted Castiel in his arms, preferably in a bed somewhere. He wanted it more than he wanted the coffee in his hand, which was pretty fucking desperately.  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A familiar face, sleep interrupted and a quiet moment under the stars.

Dean lowered the lift to the floor at 5:29 and slammed the hood of the Altima. He hated Nissan vehicles, with a vengeance, and thoroughly believed in the mechanics acronym for it: No Intelligent Service Station Accepts Nissan. Picking up the tools scattered around the bay, he replaced them in the rolling toolbox and turned to go to the timeclock. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he swiped to unlock and pulled up a response from Cas.  
  
Castiel [3:11 PM]: Gabriel’s a dick too. 8pm to close. Dinner before? 143  
  
It took a moment for Dean to register the old pager code for I Love You and when he got it, he laughed out loud. How was it he found someone so completely perfect for him?  
  
Dean was about to text a reply when Robert came up. “You gonna share the joke?”  
  
Dean’s head jerked up in surprise. The man was old but, Jesus, he could be quiet as a mouse sometimes. “My… uh, friend,” Dean stammered. “He just used an old pager code in a text and I found it funny.” He put his phone back in his pocket and headed to the timeclock to punch out, Robert following close to his heels.  
  
“Well I know bullshit when I smell it.” Robert said. “You’ve had this stupid grin on your face all day, except when you were swaying back and forth like a drunk from exhaustion. You’re damn lucky Ketch didn’t see you in that state. Now we been working together too long for you to lie to me, boy. You got a girl thing going on?”  
  
“No,” Dean replied honestly. “There’s a thing, but it’s not a girl.”  
  
“Huh. Makes sense,” Robert surprised Dean with his reply. “I always thought you were kind of sweet on that parts driver… what’s his name… Garth, that’s it.”  
  
Dean put his hands on his knees and doubled over in laughter. “Something funny,” Robert asked.  
  
Dean stood up and took a few deep breaths. “I’m sorry Robert, I didn’t mean to laugh in your face. Garth and I are just friends, and he’s straight. We hang out every Friday night and scope out eye candy but that’s where it begins and ends.”  
  
Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and called up the photo of him and Cas, telling Robert, “This man is light years from Garth, Robert. I’ve fallen head over steel toes for him and I’m not even sure how it happened.” Dean turned the screen to face Robert and watched as the older man squinted at the picture.  
  
Robert flushed in embarrassment and pulled his glasses out of his pocket, setting them on his nose. “Now lemme see that,” he said, grabbing the phone from Dean. Looking down at the photo, he thought the kid laughing with Dean looked familiar but he couldn’t quite place him. He tucked his tongue in his cheek in concentration, saw the face in another photo somewhere in his mind then it was gone.  
  
Robert handed the phone back to Dean. “You look happy. So does he. Don’t fuck it up. See you tomorrow.” Robert turned on his heel and left Dean to close up the shop.  
  
Dean took his keys out of his pocket and headed to the employee door. Flipping the line of switches for the lights and panels of power tools, he keyed in the code and set the alarm. He stepped quickly out the door and closed it behind him, locking the deadbolt and clicking the heavy duty Master Lock home. Why yes, his boss was paranoid.  
  
Dean weaved the Chevy through rush hour traffic and made it home in less than a dozen curses, a new personal record for him. He garaged the Impala and stepped into the glorious air conditioning. It was 6:30 and Cas wanted to meet for dinner before his work shift in an hour and a half. He wanted to see Cas, oh so badly, but there was no time now. _Shit._ He’d forgotten to text Cas back.  
  
He pulled out his phone and replied to Cas: _Got caught up at work. Sorry, probably no time now. Need a nap. Could I come to the bar later?_  
  
Cas’ reply was almost instant.  
  
Castiel [6:36 PM]: Sleep first. Visit if you wake up. Dream of me.  
  
Dean replied just as quickly: _Always. I love you, Castiel._  
  
**********  
  
Monday nights at Rougarou were the sports crowd, rowdy as hell and twice as easy to handle. Drafts and longnecks all night long. Tips were hit or miss depending on the score of the game but they usually evened out by the end of the night.  
  
“I think your boy is a no-show, Casanova,” Balto said from the end of the bar.  
  
Cas fixed Balto with his best ‘you’re a dumbass’ look and said, “He was exhausted and I warned you he probably wouldn’t be here, you fool.”  
  
“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Balto said, “But weren’t you up as late as he was last night, or should I say this morning?”  
  
“You would be correct. But Dean’s the one that had to work a 10-hour day after our sexual exorcism. I was able to sleep another six hours or so,” Cas informed him.  
  
Balto snorted. “You didn’t break him, did you?”  
  
Cas blushed, “Not yet.”  
  
“It’s good to see you so happy, Cas,” Balto reached over and ruffled Cas’ hair.  
  
“Isn’t it just,” Jody said as she walked over.  
  
Cas went to serve a patron that was hailing him and Balto looked at Jody. “Ok lady, now you give me the real story.”  
  
Jody blinked and cocked her head to the side. “He gave you the real story, slick. I mean, I wasn’t there last night but I’ve never known Cassie to tell tall tales. He’s happy for the first time in a long time Balthazar. Why does there need to be more than that?”  
  
Balto sighed, “I just don’t want him hurt again, Jodes. I mean, look at him.” He and Jody looked towards Cas, saw him grinning and laughing with patrons. “That’s him. That’s the real him right there and I haven’t seen it in over two years.”  
  
Jody patted Balto on the shoulder, “I know, sweetheart. My Cassie is back, maybe better than he was before Fergus. I’m scared for him. I have a bad feeling, but I don’t know where it’s coming from. Once you see them together… Dean only has eyes for Cassie.”  
  
One of the servers called Jody’s name and she scanned the room, looking for the source. Her eyes glazed past the front door then jerked back, and she smiled when she saw the brothers walk in. Leaning back against the bar and looking at Balto over her shoulder, she said, “Watch this,” and pointed at Cas.  
  
When they entered the bar, Dean followed Cas’ movements. Sam took a step towards the bar and Dean grabbed his arm. “Wait,” Dean said. “I just want to watch him a minute. Let’s go over to the juke.”  
  
“But Dean,” Sam argued, “You came to see him and he’s right there.”  
  
Dean’s eyes never left Cas. “When you’re in love one day Sammy, you’ll understand. C’mon.”  
  
Sam shut up and followed Dean to a table by the jukebox. A dark brunette server approached, giving them a wink and introducing herself. “Such handsome men in my section tonight. I’m Meg. What can I get for you?”  
  
“I’d love a house draft,” Sam told her.  
  
“Whiskey rocks,” Dean said.  
  
“Coming right up,” Meg replied and went for their drinks.  
  
Dean saw Cas glide over to the server’s order station and take their ticket from Meg. He went back to his drink station and looked down at the ticket. Dean saw Cas reach up and touch the amulet a second before his head came up and met Dean’s eyes. Dean was rewarded with a sly smile and sent Cas a wink. Even in the dim light of the bar, Dean could see Cas blush before he looked down and busied himself making their drinks.  
  
Sam watched the interchange with amusement and shook his head with a smile. “You two are going to drown me in your cuteness, you know that right?”  
  
Dean slapped a hand on his brother’s back and said, “All part of the master plan Sammy.”  
  
Cas brought their drinks over and set them on the table. “Why, if it isn’t the brothers Winchester gracing my bar with their presence. To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
  
Sam grinned at Cas and pointed at his brother. “There’s apparently someone here that he’s quite smitten with and thinks is worth losing sleep over.”  
  
Watching Cas, Dean said, “I don’t think, Samuel. I know it for a fact.” Leaning forward to Cas he whispered, “Can you take a break?”  
  
Cas looked over at the bar and saw Jody handling the crowd fine but, at the end of the bar, Balto was staring down Cas and sending him a very clear message. Sighing, Cas said, “I’d love to but first there’s someone I’d like you both to meet. Would you mind coming over to the bar? I can at least keep an eye on you there.”  
  
Sam replied, “Uh… sure?”  
  
“You’re the best,” Cas said, spinning and walking back to the bar.  
  
Dean watched him go. “I don’t usually like to use slang but dayum, dat ass.”  
  
Sam snorted into his drink. “Down boy. He’s on the clock.”  
  
“And I owe him one for making me 20 minutes late to work this morning,” Dean retorted.  
  
Laughing, Sam said, “Would’ve been later if you hadn’t been channeling the Road Runner. Dude, I have NEVER seen you move that fast!”  
  
Grabbing his whiskey and standing, Dean shrugged. “Love does that to a man. Let’s go meet a mysterious stranger Sammy. Maybe you’ll even get yourself a date.”  
  
Sam reached up and Gibbs slapped his brother before picking up his beer and standing. “Maybe I don’t want a date, jerk.”  
  
“That’s because you’re a bitch,” Dean said as they walked over to the bar.  
  
**********  
  
Meeting Balthazar, Balto, had been quite an eye-opening experience for Dean. He knew things about Cas that Cas himself probably never would’ve told him, like the time he’d been playing robbers with Balto and used the real landline to call 911, hiding in the closet when the real police showed up so as not to get into trouble.  
  
When Dean had prompted Balto for more stories, Cas had huffed away with a bright red color staining his cheeks and Dean had found it undeniably adorable. Checking the time on his phone, Dean knew it was time for he and Sam to leave. Sam had classes in the morning and Dean had work. He got Jody’s attention and motioned for her to come over.  
  
“You’ve been so great and I hate to ask, but Sam and I have to go so could Castiel take a short break to walk me out,” Dean asked her.  
  
Jody smiled at him and said, “Sure, Dean.” She walked over to Cas and bumped his shoulder with hers. “Go walk your boyfriend out and don’t get lost in his backseat.”  
  
Cas looked up at Dean with wide eyes and Dean nodded slowly. Cas walked around the bar as Dean dropped a bill on the bar for his drinks. Waiting for Cas to meet him, Dean reached out his hand and took Cas’, walking out the door.  
  
Outside, Dean leaned against the Impala and had his arms wrapped around Cas’ waist while Cas was leaning against Dean, fingers entwined with Dean’s with his head resting back on Dean’s shoulder. Together they quietly looked up and star gazed. There were times when no words were needed, when just being together was enough. Castiel was happy he could ‘just be’ with Dean in this moment.  
  
Dean yawned and nuzzled Cas’ neck, planting a kiss below his ear and saying, “It’s time.”  
  
“I know,” Cas replied. “God knows you need sleep but…”  
  
“But,” Dean prompted.  
  
Cas turned in Dean’s arms to face him, softly running fingertips up Dean’s biceps to circle his neck. “Five more minutes,” he said, pulling Dean down for a passionate kiss.  
  
Dean was the first to pull away breathlessly. “Oh no you don’t,” he said with a smile. “I need more sleep and you have a shift to finish. I don’t want to take advantage of Jody’s generosity.”  
  
“Neither do I,” Cas agreed. “Call me tomorrow?”  
  
“Count on it.” Dean kissed Cas again, slow and sweet. “I love you Castiel.”  
  
Sighing, Cas said, “I’ll never tire of hearing you say that. I love you Dean Winchester.” Taking one more kiss for the road, Cas said, “I’ll send Sam out. Drive carefully.”  
  
Cas ruffled Sam’s hair as he passed where he and Balto were in deep conversation. “Saddle up, Winchester,” Cas said. “Your brother’s horses are about to leave without you.”  
  
“Shit,” Sam said, gulping the last of his beer and looking at Balto. “It… um… it was good to meet you. I’ll give you a call sometime.”  
  
“You do that,” Balto said as Sam rushed out of the bar.  
  
Cas took the seat Sam had just vacated and stared down his friend. “What the hell was that?”  
  
Balto grinned, “Ladies never kiss and tell.”  
  
Cas dropped his mouth open in shock and said, “Ex-CUSE me??”  
  
“Jesus Cas, relax,” Balto said. “It was just a joke. We traded phone numbers, that’s all.”  
  
Standing back up and heading behind the bar, Cas said, “I will NEVER understand why you get so much joy out of trying to put me into full cardiac arrest.”  
  
Shrugging, Balto said, “It’s a gift.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel decides to surprise Dean at work, but ends up getting a surprise of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. This chapter went where I didn't expect it to go, pretty much at all.
> 
> I really need to learn to wear the anti-possession necklace when I write. This keyboard has a mind of it's own.

Dean and Castiel fell into a routine in the following months that worked around their conflicting work schedules.   
  
Sunday was date night. They would sleepover that night, wake up early for breakfast Monday morning and Dean would go to work.   
  
Monday was guys night, separately. Dean with Sam or Garth or both, Castiel usually with Balto and/or Gabriel.   
  
Tuesdays, Dean would come over after work and Cas would cook dinner for them before going to the bar.   
  
Wednesdays became Miscellaneous Day, like a free period in high school. Open for interpretation and adjustment as the mood struck.   
  
Thursday was laundry/chore day for both of them and it varied week to week if they could steal any time together.  
  
Friday nights Dean would come to the bar for karaoke and sing Endlessly to Castiel. It would never fail to bring Cas to tears. It was an unspoken understanding amongst the Rougarou bar staff that, when Dean got on stage, Cas was automatically on a break. Dean got more comfortable on stage and was considering singing more than one song each week. For now Dean was content to watch Cas work and keep him company while making friends with the rest of the staff.   
  
After Cas got off work they would spend the rest of the night on the roof of Cas’ condo building. Sometimes they would bring up a lantern and play a board game or sometimes they’d bring up a bowl of popcorn or Denny’s cheese fries to go. They talked a lot, about work or their past. Dean spoke fondly about hunting trips his father would take him on, and about shooting his first deer. Cas confided in Dean about how often they moved when he was a child because of his father’s work, and how much he hated the smell of the cheap motel rooms.  
  
Once they watched the sunrise, Cas and Dean would go back to the condo and share breakfast with Gabe, who would tell stories of the Enigma crowd. Because he knew Gabriel would never do it, Cas relayed to Dean the story about Gabe’s assistant manager, to which Dean roared with laughter and began needling Gabe mercilessly over it.  
  
Castiel was still ignoring Michael’s attempts at communication and he’d had a long talk with Gabriel about learning when to shut up. Dean and Cas had met up with Castiel’s sisters, Hannah and Anna, for dinner at Roadhouse one night so Dean had officially met, and survived, the whole clan. Hannah was definitely a fan of the man that had stolen her brother’s heart but Anna made it clear she would take some convincing. Cas wasn’t really surprised, as she was very close to Michael, but he appreciated her at least trying harder than Michael had.  
  
As the heat of summer turned into the cool rains of fall, Cas begun daydreaming about the future with Dean. Celebrating Thanksgiving with their families in Dean and Sam’s huge dining room, cuddling on the couch in front of a Christmas tree in Cas’ living room, ringing in the New Year at Rougarou surrounded by everyone that loved them. Cas couldn’t picture a life without Dean in it and only had vague memories of what his life was like before they’d met.  
  
It was Wednesday and Cas was restless so he decided to surprise Dean by popping by his auto shop for a visit, with the added bonus of bringing him lunch. He knew that Dean tried to take his break around 12:30 so Cas pulled into the lot in his Prius at 12:24, parking near the back of the lot so the owner wouldn’t mistake him for a customer.  
  
Pulling out his phone, Cas texted Dean a picture of the lasagna they’d had last night with a note: Hungry? =)  
  
Inside, Dean was wrapping up to take his lunch break when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Wiping the grease off his hands, he pulled it out and opened the message from Cas. _Oh that’s just mean._ Dean had skipped breakfast that morning in favor of a hot and heavy lovemaking session with Cas, with no regrets.  
  
Dean replied to the text: Starving but I think I’d rather have you. Again. And again.   
  
When Dean clocked out, his phone vibrated again and he read Cas’ reply: You can have both if you hurry up and get out here.   
  
Dean’s heart jumped and he jogged out the employee door, seeing Cas’ little car near the back. As Cas climbed out of his Prius, Dean ran straight for him and wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist, lifting him up in a spin as he kissed him. Cas giggled and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, holding on as Dean kissed him brainless.  
  
Dean put Cas down and backed him up against the car, pinning him with his weight and devouring his mouth. Rocking against Cas heat to heat, Dean’s hands were everywhere wanting to feel Cas’ soft skin and lean muscles, wanting to hear him moan and whimper for him. Feeling Cas impatiently pull his shirt up and rake his nails down his back, Dean went crazy. “You’re so fucking hot Castiel. I need you, now.” Fisting Cas’ hair and pulling him deeper into the kiss with his left hand, Dean reached down with his right and smoothly unbuckled Cas’ belt and unsnapped his jeans. When Dean buried his hand below Cas’ boxers and wrapped it around Cas’ thick cock, he was rewarded with a throaty moan as Cas arched against him.  
  
Cas was losing his mind, that was the only explanation for doing this in public in the middle of the day. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe and, God help him, he couldn’t stop. It was hot and exciting, Dean behaving like an animal and God, his rough touch felt so fucking good. Cas was panting, biting Dean’s lip, scraping his nails down Dean’s back feeling the skin break. He wanted this, wanted Dean, like he’d never wanted before. Wild. Hot. Fast. Now. Cas felt Dean’s cock pressing against his leg, could feel it pulsing through the denim and linen of their pants.  
  
“Dean,” Cas breathed. “Impala… oh God… where…” Cas could barely form words when Dean was working his cock over so thoroughly with his hand.  
  
“Too far,” Dean growled. Yanking Cas away from the car, Dean opened the back door and pushed him down on the backseat on his back. Kneeling on the pavement beside the car, Dean lowered Cas’ zipper and ripped the denim down to his thighs. In one swift move, Dean pulled Cas’ cock out the hole of his boxers and took all of Cas into his mouth, sucking him like a starving man, circling his tongue around the head and tasting Cas’ sweet pre-ejaculate.  
  
Cas gave up trying to be quiet and moaned Dean’s name loudly, bucking his hips with the motions of Dean’s mouth, holding onto the seat of his car for dear life. When Dean reached into Cas’ boxers and pressed on his asshole, Cas cried out in ecstasy. Dean released Cas’ cock just long enough to reach his fingers up to Cas’ lips and command, “Suck,” before wrapping his lips around it again. Cas closed his eyes and sucked on the first two fingers of Dean’s hand fiercely, wishing it was his cock instead. Circling Dean’s fingers with his tongue, he felt the vibrations through his own cock as Dean groaned around it.  
  
Dean pressed his fingers against Cas’ asshole again, pushing both fingers inside slowly so Cas could adjust to the intrusion. He felt Cas shudder as he relaxed for Dean and whimpered, “Dean… yes… ,“ as Dean pushed his fingers in deeper, making small circles in Castiel’s ass. Cas bucked and shook, pressing his cock deeper into Dean’s mouth as Dean thrust his fingers hard and fast in and out of his ass hole.  
  
Cas cried out as Dean pulled his fingers away and released Cas’ cock, standing and pulling Cas to a sitting position at the exit of the car. “Put your mouth on me Castiel,” Dean said as he unhooked his khakis and pulled his cock out. Cas attacked it without hesitation, grabbing Dean’s beautiful cock by the hilt and running his tongue up and down the shaft. Lapping the pre-ejaculate from the head, Cas wrapped his mouth around Dean’s cock and took the entire length into his mouth, staying his gag reflex when he felt it touch the back of his throat. Sucking hard, Cas moved his mouth up and down Dean’s glorious length, milking his cock for all it was worth.  
  
Dean was getting close, he could feel himself pulse on Castiel’s lips. “Cas… oh God… wait… “ Dean groaned, grabbing Cas by the hair and pulling him away. As Cas looked up at him, licking his lips and panting, Dean pushed him back onto the seat by his shoulders. “Scoot back until your head is touching the other door.”  
  
Cas did so and gasped as Dean pulled Cas’ jeans and boxers to his ankles. Bending Cas’ knees and spreading his legs as much as possible, Dean leaned down against the seat in front of Cas and flicked his tongue out to lick Cas’ ass hole. Cas felt a shock run through his body and he bucked his hips upwards with a moan. Dean circled Cas’ hole with quick strokes of his tongue, pressing the tip of his tongue against it over and over as he felt it quiver. As Dean licked, he pulled a condom out of his pocket and ripped it open, rolling it down his cock.  
  
Pulling his pants down to his knees, Dean lifted Cas’ legs and rested them together on his right shoulder, wrapping his arm around them as he knelt on the seat in front of Cas, positioning himself at Cas’ entry. “Castiel… ,” Dean said, looking down at him, an unspoken question in his green eyes.  
  
Cas reached around and grabbed Dean’s ass, “Inside me, Dean. Goddamit, NOW.”  
  
Dean licked his fingers and pushed them inside Cas’ ass hole roughly, pumping them in and out a few times as Cas moaned before pulling them out and replacing them with his cock. Dean pushed himself inside Cas’ tight ass slowly, all the way in and pulling back.   
  
Watching Castiel, Dean buried his cock in Cas’ ass hole hard, fast and deep. Cas’ arms flew back against the car window as he cried out, “YES DEAN!” Grabbing the headrest of the driver’s seat to steady himself, Dean pistoned himself into Cas over and over and felt his orgasm approaching fast.  
  
Cas heard Dean’s grunts change to a soft growl and knew he was as close as Cas was. Cas reached down and pumped his cock hard and fast, reaching forward and around Dean with his other hand to grab his ass, pulling him in deeper. When the tip of Dean’s cock smashed against Cas’ prostate, they orgasmed simultaneously, Dean groaning out Castiel’s name and Cas yelling, “Oh my God DEAN,” as his cock covered his shirt in fluid. Dean slowed his motions, pushing himself in and out of Cas gently as they rode the crest of their orgasm back down.  
  
Breathing heavily, Dean pulled himself out of Cas and leaned down to lick the ejaculation fluid off Cas’ cock, feeling Cas tremble violently at the touch of his tongue. Cas watched as Dean looked up at him, bringing his face up to Castiel’s to kiss him softly.  
  
“Castiel,” Dean panted, “you are amazing.”  
  
Cas blushed and kissed him. “I’m glad you missed me as much as I missed you.”  
  
“Ditto,” Dean said, leaning back to peel off the condom, looking around for someplace to dispose of it.  
  
“Here,” Cas said, pulling a grocery bag from the front seat and handing it to Dean. Dean took the Tupperware of food out of the bag and tosses the used condom in. Dean backed out of the car’s backseat, tucked himself back into his underwear and zipped up his pants. Cas slid towards the car door and pulled up his underwear and jeans, getting out of the backseat and standing to zip himself back up.  
  
Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pinned him against the car again, gently this time, to plant soft kisses on his lips. “I mean it Castiel,” Dean said gently. “You’re so very amazing and I love you so much.”  
  
A tear rolled down Cas’ cheek hearing the emotion in Dean’s voice. He sighed and said, “I love everything about you Dean Winchester. It wasn’t a miracle I needed, I needed you,” he said with a smile, quoting lyrics from their song.  
  
Dean wiped the tear from Cas’ cheek and held him close, letting himself get lost in the deep blue sea of Cas’ eyes. “This is so very right, Castiel,” Dean said. “This is the way it’s meant to be isn’t it, love I mean?”  
  
Castiel laid his head on Dean’s chest and tightened his hold around Dean’s waist, saying, “It’s the way it’s meant to be for us, Dean, and that’s all that matters to me.”  
  
Dean kissed the top of Cas’ head and stepped back. “I have to go back, honey. Can we change it up tomorrow and go out? I know it’s Thursday but there’s a Cab cover band playing outside of town and they seem pretty good so I just thought…”  
  
Cas put his hand over Dean’s mouth. “Would you shush so I can answer you, Winchester? Of course I’d rather go out with you than mop my kitchen floor. What a silly question.” Cas removed his hand and gave Dean a quick kiss. “Now get back in there so you don’t get back in trouble. OH, wait a minute.”  
  
Cas released his hold on Dean and turned to bend over into the front seat of the car, grabbing the Tupperware of food and handing it to Dean. “I guess we didn’t have time for both after all,” Cas said.  
  
Taking the meal, Dean leaned close and in a voice that made Cas shiver, he said, “Best meal I ever had.” Dean gave Cas a quick nose-to-nose nuzzle and jogged back to the employee door.  
  
**********  
  
Robert had been standing at the window of the customer entrance watching ever since he’d seen Dean gallop out the employee door like the hounds of Hell were on his heels. It didn’t take a genius to figure out he’d had a lunchtime visitor. Robert had also figured out why Castiel looked so familiar to him, the same night Dean had shown him the photo of them.  
  
As Robert watched them act like drunken prom dates, his temper continued to rise. Dean was a good boy and no one deserved to be led around like a puppy on a string this way, and there was just no way Castiel would’ve shared the secret he kept locked away behind a curtain of lies.  
  
_Be careful Castiel_ , Robert thought. _It really is a small world after all, and yours just got a little bit smaller._  
  



	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All dressed up, Dean gets busted and doubts arise in Castiel.

The following day, Castiel opened the door when Dean knocked and nearly went into cardiac arrest. He was in a black long-sleeved dress shirt, black khakis, dress shoes and an emerald green tie to highlight his eyes. He’d styled his hair into short, spiky waves and trimmed his facial hair to a barely-there length. The scent of CK Escape, a cologne that never failed to arouse Cas, floated into the room and delivered the finishing blow to his gut.  
  
Cas licked his lips and did the only thing that came to his mind. He grabbed Dean by the tie and yanked him in the door, bringing his mouth down in a crushing kiss. Dean kicked the door closed behind him and grabbed Cas’ ass with both hands, spinning him around and pinning him to the door. Dean had Castiel’s belt undone and was reaching for his fly when they heard Gabriel clear his throat.  
  
“Go away Gabriel,” Cas groaned. “Go FAR away. Your room. Minnesota. Pluto would be good.”  
  
Gabe laughed, “Can’t do that loverboy. I have company coming myself and you’re blocking the only entrance.”  
  
Dean reluctantly stepped back and told Cas, “We have a dinner reservation anyway.” As Cas sighed and stepped forward, Dean leaned down and whispered, “Don’t worry love, I’m not done with you.”  
  
Cas looked up and smiled at Dean, patting his cheek. “Cutie. They never are.”  
  
Dean watched Castiel head for his room and turned to Gabe. “Going out or staying in then?”  
  
Gabe shrugged. “Undecided. Cas said something about a concert?”  
  
Dean nodded and said, “Cover band for The Cab out in Lakeview. Thought it would be a nice change of pace to let Cas listen to someone else sing Endlessly for once.”  
  
“So then why are you so trussed up,” Gabe asked, “if you’re just going to an outdoor concert?”  
  
Dean replied, “I made reservations at Villa Luna for dinner and, while they don’t have a dress code, it’s high end enough for me to make some spiffier wardrobe choices. Besides, Castiel’s reaction alone made wearing this getup for a night completely worth it.”  
  
Looking towards Castiel’s room, Gabe stepped forward so he was eye to eye with Dean and spoke quietly. “Winchester, how about you cut the bullshit, as you told me almost four months ago, and you just show me the ring?”  
  
Dean blinked. “It’s in the Impala. How in the fuck did you know? Even Sam didn’t know.”  
  
“A man who comes around as often as you do in nothing but denim and flannel, or work clothes, is a man comfortable enough with his own style to not give a shit about dress codes and societal norms,” Gabe said. “You come around here dressed to the nines with a dinner reservation in your hand for the first time, that I’m aware of, only one thing is gonna make a man put forth that much effort.”  
  
“You’re smarter than you look,” Dean told Gabe.  
  
Gabe replied, “Same goes. Just to play devil’s advocate though, you realize that after what Fergus did, Cassie may be a little gun shy on the marriage thing?”  
  
“I’d considered that, then I ignored it. He’s it for me Gabriel and I knew it the first time I saw him. If he turns me down tonight, I know that it won’t be because he doesn’t love me. I’ll wait until he’s ready,” Dean said.  
  
Gabe nodded. “Do you also realize that you may end up going head-to-head with Michael again if Cas says yes? In a family of six, secrets don’t hold for long.”  
  
“Then so be it,” Dean said. “He’s worth it to me, Gabe. He’s worth all of it and then some.”  
  
“Well then,” Gabe said as he heard Cas’ bedroom door open, “good luck.”  
  
Dean nodded again and turned when he heard Cas enter the room, losing his breath. _Well damn, maybe I should just get on my knees and beg now._  
  
Cas appeared to have taken his cue from Dean and changed into a pale purple dress shirt, unbuttoned at the neck to reveal Dean’s amulet and covered with a sleek black leather jacket that hung open to his hips. He wore black slacks that hugged his toned thighs, giving Dean some very lascivious thoughts, and black dress boots. Cas had managed to tame his hair into tousled, blow-dried waves but one lock of hair stubbornly refused to be tamed and curled onto his forehead above his left eye.  
  
Dean couldn’t do a damn thing but stare. How in the hell was he going to manage a proposal if he couldn’t breathe?  
  
“WINCHESTER,” Gabe yelled. “Pick your chiseled chin off the floor, for God’s sake.”  
  
Dean walked over to Cas and took his hand, raising it above his head and twirling him. Catching Cas in his arms and holding him close, Dean breathed in the smell of the leather mixed with Castiel’s woodsy scent and choked out, “You’re stunning, Castiel. Absolutely stunning.”  
  
Cas blushed and smiled up at him. “Well I couldn’t let an excuse to dress up go to waste, could I?”  
  
Dean gestured toward the door in a half bow, “Your chariot awaits, My Lord.”  
  
Cas chuckled and reached for Dean’s tie, pulling him back up. Loosening the silky material, Cas lifted it over Dean’s head and tossed on the kitchen counter, turning back to unbutton the top button of Dean’s shirt.  
  
Dean raised his eyebrow and Cas said, “It was cramping your style, no matter how handsome you looked in it. This is more the Dean Winchester I fell in love with and want to be on the arm of tonight.”  
  
Dean lifted Cas’ hand and kissed it softly. “You’re so perfect.” Holding out his arm, he said, “Shall we?”  
  
**********  
  
Cas dropped into the passenger seat of the Impala heavily, “You may need to carry me from the car to the lawn for this concert. I’m so full I don’t think I’ll eat for a week.”  
  
Dean started the car and grinned over at Cas. “I offered to take some of it off your plate.”  
  
“God, you’re a bottomless pit,” Cas said. “But hands off my Chicken Marsala, Winchester. No one comes between me and Italian food.”  
  
Dean snorted and teased, “Maybe they should if you can’t give it the respect it deserves by finishing it.”  
  
Cas put his hand on Dean’s knee and ran his fingers up his thigh. “I like to savor things I enjoy the flavor of.”  
  
“Jesus Castiel,” Dean groaned. “You’re gonna make us crash if those fingers go any higher.” Dean took Cas’ hand off his thigh and kissed the inside of his palm. “After the concert we can break in my backseat, ok?”  
  
Cas snorted and leaned back in the seat. “I’m pretty sure that ship has already sailed long ago.”  
  
At a stoplight, Dean reached over and grabbed Cas’ chin gently, turning him to face him. “No, it hasn’t. It’s never been used for love, Castiel. You and me, what we have, isn’t just about the body, although you have one that won’t quit. It’s about the heart and soul too. Don’t lose sight of that. Please.”  
  
When Dean let go of him and pressed the gas on the car, Cas felt ashamed of himself for making such a comment. Of course he knew what they shared, in and out of the bedroom, was so much more special than anyone who’d come before, for either of them. He hadn’t meant for it to come out so serious but when the thought came into his mind, so had a little bite of jealousy. _That was then,_ Cas told himself. _Leave the past where it is so it doesn’t poison the present._  
  
When they parked at the small amphitheatre, Cas took Dean’s hand and said softly, “Dean, I’m so sorry. I know what we have is so much deeper than even we understand. It’s powerful and real and scary all at once. Sometimes the part of me that’s scared to lose you takes over and I can’t help it.”  
  
Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ shoulder and pulled him over. Resting his head on Cas’, Dean said, “Shhh, baby you couldn’t lose me if you tried. Don’t you know yet how much in love with you I am? I’m crazy for everything about you.”  
  
Cas replied quietly, “Love fades, Dean.”  
  
“Not love like this, Castiel,” Dean said firmly. “Not real love. Real love grows and changes over the years but it doesn’t fade away.”  
  
As they sat together in the quiet car, now it was Dean being overcome by his fears. Could Gabriel have been right on the money about Cas turning him down? Could Dean go through with it, knowing Cas still harbored fears from the past? The jewelry box weighed heavily in Dean’s pants pocket, his fingers itched to slide the ring on Castiel’s finger, his heart ached to hear Cas say, ‘I do’ and become his husband. But Dean wondered if their four month anniversary was too soon, despite how fast their relationship has progressed.  
  
He heard Cas calling him. “Dean?”  
  
Dean looked down at Cas, “Yes, my love?”  
  
“You look sad,” Cas told him. “What are you thinking about?”  
  
Looking down into those beautiful eyes full of love, Dean made his decision. “I just don’t like that you’re afraid, Castiel, and I wish I knew how to take that fear away.”  
  
“You already are,” Cas said. “It won’t happen overnight but love heals, Dean.”  
  
Hearing the opening act start their set, Dean kissed Castiel softly and said, “Let’s go get lost in the music and put the fears away for a while.”  
  
“I’d like that very much,” Cas replied.  
  
**********  
  
The cover band’s name was Checkered and they were actually pretty good. Dean had brought a blanket from home so they sat on the grass at the back of the lawn, Cas sitting between Dean’s legs, leaning back on his chest. Dean sat up, arms wrapped around Cas’ neck, chin resting on the top of his head. The jewelry box was on the blanket, partially tucked under his left leg, waiting. Angel With A Shotgun had come and gone to massive cheers from the medium-sized crowd, the majority of which were near the front.  
  
Dean heard the opening piano notes and Castiel sat up straighter, scooting back so Dean’s chest pressed against his back. Cas leaned his head back so they were cheek to cheek and rested his hands on Dean’s thighs, while Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Cas’ stomach. They swayed together to the piano, the cover band letting the intro run a few bars longer than the original. When the lead singer approached the mic, Dean and Castiel sang the words together.  
  
_Well I’m no angel, I’m just me_  
_But I will love you Endlessly._  
_Wings aren’t what you need,_  
_You need me._  
  
Cas’ voice faded away as he closed his eyes and felt the vibrations of Dean’s voice singing in his ear. But there was something different this time. Normally Dean’s voice was strong but tonight it was soft, almost whispering instead of singing. Cas felt Dean’s left hand drop away from his waist so Cas reached over and stroked Dean’s face, checking for tears.  
  
As the final verse began, Dean’s voice got stronger again and he poured all the love in his heart into the words.  
  
_There’s a shop down the street where they sell plastic rings_  
_For a quarter a piece, I swear it._  
  
As Dean sang the next lyrics, he lifted the open jewelry box up into Castiel’s line of sight and heard his quiet gasp.  
  
_I know that it’s cheap, not like gold in your dreams_  
_But I hope that you’ll still wear it…_  
  
The simple platinum band glowed from the lights of the stage while the two small stones embedded side-by-side in the metal sparkled and danced. Dean had spent weeks trying to find the perfect ring, rejecting the traditional diamond from the very beginning. The ring Dean wanted for Castiel would be beautiful but unique, like their love. In the end, he’d had one specially made and engraved. The stones were the color of their eyes, green and blue, but they were also Castiel and Dean’s birthstones. The sapphire was Dean, having been born in March, while the green peridot was Castiel’s for August. The inside of the band had been inscribed with the words, “Fly Together” in an elegant script. Dean had picked up the finished ring from the jeweler’s a month ago and kept it safely hidden away in his room until now.  
  
His lips still at Cas’ ear, Dean's heart was racing and his voice was thick with emotion. “Let me take away your fears, Castiel. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life loving you so fully that you’ll never doubt again. Please, say that you’ll be my husband, that we can build a home and a life together, that we can grow old together. I love you, Castiel Novak. Marry me. Please.”  
  
Dean reached over with his right hand and gently removed the ring from the box, holding it near where Castiel’s left hand rested on his heart. Cas was breathing heavily, tears streaming down his face as he turned his head to look into Dean’s eyes, seeing the rest of his life in that ocean of green.  
  
Cas held out his left hand and, as Dean placed the ring on his finger, Cas was filled with a peace he never knew was possible. Reaching up with his newly ringed hand to cup Dean’s face, Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat and whispered, “Dean… I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you. I’ve probably loved you my whole life. Yes… God, Dean, yes, I’ll marry you!”  
  
Cas jumped into Dean’s outstretched arms and they fell to the grass together. Dean was so happy, he laughed and asked Cas, “How about tomorrow? Does tomorrow work for you?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel versus Michael

When Dean and Cas got off the elevator on the 3rd floor, they could hear loud music and louder people echoing off the walls. They exchanged a glance and Cas said, “Please don’t let that be coming from where I think it’s coming from.”  
  
Cas’ fears were confirmed when they reached the door and could feel the vibrations coming through it. “So,” Cas said, “how soon can I move in with you?”  
  
Dean laughed and kissed Cas’ forehead. “It’s probably not as bad as it sounds from out here. I mean, how many friends can Gabe really have?”  
  
Cas rolled his eyes. “If he’s offering free booze, a rolling fuckton. Maybe you better go in first so I don’t go straight for a blunt object to bean him with.”  
  
“Drama queen,” Dean said playfully and opened the door. His face broke into a grin when he recognized every single person in the condo, then he saw the banner hanging across the kitchen.  
  
**_CONGRATULATIONS CASTIEL AND DEAN!!!_**  
  
_Gabriel, you are one sneaky mother fucker and you’re still probably a dead man,_ Dean shook his head. He looked back at Cas and motioned him inside with a nod of his head.  
  
Castiel stepped inside and peeked over Dean’s shoulder at the crowd of familiar faces. “Oh,” he gasped and looked at Dean. “So Gabe knew?’  
  
Dean shook his head. “Not until tonight right before we left. No one knew.”  
  
“You’re deluded, Winchester,” Balto said as he walked up to Dean and Cas. “Everyone knew, it was just a matter of when.” Balto gave Dean a hug and said, “Congratulations. Take good care of my Casanova.”  
  
“That’s the plan,” Dean replied.  
  
Balto turned to Cas and gushed, “Now let’s see that ring!”  
  
Dean headed to the kitchen for a beer and Gabe came up to him, slapping him on the back. “I knew you could do it, Dean.”  
  
Dean popped the cap on the longneck and took a large pull off the bottle. “So how long have you known?”  
  
Gabe shrugged. “About 3 weeks give or take, about the time you started washing some of your laundry here and overloading the shower with all your girly shit.”  
  
“Kiss ass,” Dean said, taking another sip of his beer. Looking over at Castiel, smiling and showing off his ring, he took a shaky breath and said to Gabe, “I honestly didn’t think he was going to say yes. We had a thing in the car on the way to the concert. Nothing serious, just a badly timed comment and it scared the hell out of me.”  
  
“Now you’re getting married,” Gabe said. “That should scare you more.”  
  
Dean smiled and watched his husband-to-be. “It doesn’t, not in the slightest. I honestly can’t wait.”  
  
Gabe looked down and shuffled from foot to foot. “Listen, Dean… Michael’s here. I didn’t invite him,” Gabe said quickly. “Luc told Hannah, who told Anna, who called Michael. I told you it wouldn’t stay a secret for long.”  
  
Dean sighed, “Yeah but I was hoping we could have at least one night to bask in happiness before we had to cross that hurdle. Where is he?”  
  
“Cassie’s room,” Gabe said. “I figured it was up to you and Cas how you wanted to handle it. He wants to talk to Cas alone and all I told him is that I’d relay the message.”  
  
“Thanks,” Dean said. “It’s not your fault, Gabe. I appreciate everything you’ve done. Let me go talk to Castiel.”   
  
Taking his beer, he came up behind Cas and nuzzled his neck until he laughed. Looking up, Dean said, “I’m gonna steal my betrothed away for a minute, Balto. You can continue your gossip girl routine in a bit.”  
  
“I can take a hint,” Balto said, pouting, as he turned and walked away.  
  
Cas smiled up at Dean until he saw the wrinkled brow. Rubbing Dean’s biceps, Cas said, “Hey, what is it? Whatever’s wrong, we’ll handle it.”  
  
Dean looked into Cas’ eyes and said, “Michael’s here. Word of mouth travels too damn fast in your family.”  
  
Cas took a breath and squared his shoulders, as if preparing for battle. “What does he want?”  
  
“He’s waiting in your room and Gabe says he wants to talk to you alone,” Dean said. “Personally there’s a conversation I’d like to have with him alone but we need to decide together what to do about this, because he’s your brother. He’s not going away, Castiel.”  
  
Cas shook his head violently. “NO. I don’t want him anywhere near you. The last time you two were face to face, I damn near lost you. You’re my choice, not his.”  
  
“Castiel,” Dean took him by the shoulders and said, “You’re not going to lose me to your asshole of a brother, let’s clear that up now. I’m marrying you and spending the rest of my life with you, no matter what or WHO tries to come between us. Now come here.”  
  
Cas burrowed himself in the warmth of Dean’s chest and breathed in his comforting smell. After a few deep breaths, Cas’ panic subsided. “Ok,” Cas said as he stood up straight again. “Alright. He wants to talk to me alone. I can do that if I need to but do you have any suggestions that don’t involve getting blood on my wall?”  
  
“We go in together, united front,” Dean suggested. “He won’t like it and it’ll probably put him on the defensive, but he needs to see that I’m not going anywhere and that I’ll be by your side even when things get unpleasant. It’s you he wants to talk to so I’ll hang back quietly unless he addresses me first. It won’t be tonight, but maybe one day he’ll see I’m still here and realize he may have been wrong about me.”  
  
Cas nodded and said, “Let’s do that, although I’d feel more comfortable if we had some backup out here listening for if things go south.”  
  
Dean looked around the living room. “Sam and Luc should do it. Let’s go talk to them.”  
  
**********  
  
Castiel approached the open door to his room with Dean close behind, rubbing his back in support. Cas stepped over the threshold and Michael looked up from the magazine he’d been reading. “Hello Michael,” Cas said.  
  
Spotting Dean, Michael’s eyes went dark and he addressed Cas. “I’d like to talk to you alone please, Castiel.”  
  
Cas crossed his arms matter-of-factly and said, “No. You may talk to me while Dean is here or not at all.”  
  
Michael shifted his eyes to Dean and Dean stepped to the corner of the bedroom and leaned against the wall. They stared at each other for several moments, Michael’s eyes narrowing to slits and Dean’s just looking bored.  
  
“Michael,” Cas said firmly, and Michael turned back to him. “What is it you want to talk about?”  
  
“Will he stay out of it,” Michael asked.  
  
“As long as you keep him out of it,” Castiel retorted.  
  
Michael replied sarcastically, “That might be quite hard to do, as he’s the primary topic of conversation.”  
  
“If you don’t speak to him,” Cas said, “he won’t speak to you. He’s here to support me.”  
  
Michael asked, “You need support to have a conversation with your own family?”  
  
Cas bowed his head and rubbed his temples. “Michael, this conversation is going to be over before it begins if you don’t stop trying to bait him into a fight. You wanted to speak to me so speak. I’m missing my engagement party for this and I’d really like to enjoy it with my husband-to-be.”  
  
Dean raised a brow but remained quiet. _Easy there, slugger,_ he thought.  
  
“Marriage, Castiel,” Michael asked. “Didn’t you learn anything from Fergus?”  
  
“As a matter of fact I did,” Cas said. “I learned what love is NOT. I learned that I don’t need a man to be strong for me. I learned that you need someone because you love them, not that you love someone because you need them. Most importantly I learned to listen, really LISTEN, to my heart. My heart never really belonged to Fergus and what happened between us was as much my fault as his. I stayed as long as I did because I needed him, not because I loved him. When I found out he had a lover it was my ego that was bruised, not my heart.”  
  
“Castiel… “ Michael began.  
  
“No, Michael,” Cas said. “You wanted to talk but what you really need to do is listen. We used to be close once, do you remember? Then we lost Dad and you changed. I may be the youngest but I’m not a child and it’s long past time you stop treating me like one. I made a mistake with Fergus, I don’t deny that. But mistakes are made to learn from, remember? You taught me that.”  
  
Dean couldn’t hide his surprise when he saw Michael’s demeanor shift from defensive to… well… soft. Castiel had the ability to thaw a heart just by being him. God knows, it had worked on Dean. Dean relaxed against the wall and crossed his legs. _This may actually work out yet._  
  
When Michael sat down on the bed, Cas sat down beside him and took his hands. “Your best quality is how protective you are of your family, Michael. Unfortunately, it’s also your worst because of how you go about it. You act like we’re incapable of making our own choices and being able to handle it if those choices go bad. You need to start trusting our judgement and let us live our lives without condemning us for it.”  
  
“But what if something happens and I can’t protect you,” Michael asked softly. “I couldn’t save Dad. I couldn’t bear it if something happened to any of you.”  
  
Now they were getting to the root of the problem. “You couldn’t save him because he didn’t want to be saved, Mickey,” Cas said, using his childhood nickname. “Dad’s suicide was cowardly and unnecessary, but he was determined to end it so nothing you or any of us could’ve done would’ve changed his mind. I’m sorry you’re the one that found him but you couldn’t have saved him, even if you’d found him alive. He would’ve kept trying until he succeeded.”  
  
All the pieces fell into place for Dean. Cas had told him about his father but didn’t mention Michael had been the one to find him. Dean wasn’t sure if knowing the information sooner might’ve saved this conflict or not. All he knew was that Cas was resolving it and Dean knew it wasn’t his place to be here any longer.  
  
Putting his hand on Cas’ shoulder, Dean leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. “I’m going to go back out to the party and reassure everyone that there’s been no bloodshed.” When Cas nodded and rubbed his cheek on Dean’s hand, Dean turned to Michael.  
  
“When you two are done talking, you’re welcome to stay for the party. If I have any say in it, we’re gonna play Pin The Tail On Gabriel,” Dean said with a grin before turning and heading back down the hall.  
  
**********  
  
Dean made a beeline for the fridge and pulled out a fresh beer. Looking around, he noted more faces had arrived. _Gang’s all here,_ he thought as he took a head count. Gabriel, Luc, Hannah, Sam, Balto, Jody, Jo and Garth. Ellen must be stuck at Rougarou with the rest of the primary bartenders all here. Dean knew they’d never hear the end of that. The only other face missing was Castiel’s sister Anna and Dean was pretty sure that was Michael’s influence. Dean really hoped he and Michael could get on even ground because it wasn’t fair to Cas being stuck in the middle of two men he loved.  
  
Dean took a pull of his beer and wandered to the group, amidst cheers.  
  
“There’s the man of the hour,” Luc said, punching Dean on the shoulder.  
  
Sam let out a wolf whistle and said, “Don’t you look snazzy?”  
  
“He had on a pretty little tie when he picked up Cas earlier,” Gabe said.  
  
“Keep talking pretty boy and I’ll pass around the photo I have of you in postcoital bliss,” Dean said.  
  
“Huh,” Gabe looked confused, then it registered. “You motherfucker. You’ve had pics of that all this time?”  
  
Dean nodded and said, “Pocket blackmail is a beautiful thing, don’t you think?”  
  
Luc roared with laughter. “Yep, he’s going to fit into the family just fine.”  
  
Dean raised his beer. “I’m going to make a toast, and I suck at them so I’ll make it quick. Thank you all for being here to party with us. Thank you for supporting us and for not kicking my ass the first time you saw me.”  
  
“I tried,” Gabe said.  
  
“No you didn’t,” Dean replied. “All you did was hiss at me like a kitten.”  
  
Gabe grumbled, “One day, Winchester… “  
  
“But until that day comes,” Dean continued, “I hope to see you all at the wedding and not just for the presents.” He raised his bottle high and drank deeply.  
  
Cas and Michael had come in about the time Dean dropped the photo bomb on Gabe. Knowing how they interacted, Cas stopped Michael’s steps with a hand on his arm. “Just watch this, Mickey, and then tell me with absolute honesty that Dean doesn’t belong here.”  
  
When Dean finished his speech, Cas was grinning and he heard Michael sigh beside him. “I suppose I should have a talk with my future brother-in-law, shouldn’t I?”  
  
Cas nodded, “That would probably be a good idea.”  
  
Michael looked around, “You got anything stronger in this place besides beer?”  
  
“There’s whiskey in the cabinet next to the sink. Make one with ice for Dean and you’ll be friends in no time,” Cas said, hugging his brother.  
  
**********  
  
Michael pulled down the Jim Beam from the cabinet and poured it over two tumblers with ice. Picking them up, he walked over to Dean, who was talking with Cas and Luc. Michael politely excused himself. “Dean, would you take a walk with me,” he asked, offering Dean one of the glasses.  
  
“Sure,” Dean said, leaning down to kiss Cas before he took the glass from Michael and stepped away from the group. They walked in silence to the balcony, stepping out into the crisp night air.  
  
Dean went up to the rail and leaned forward on it, taking a sip of his whiskey and looking up at the stars. He heard Michael clear his throat behind him.  
  
Turning his head to look at Michael, Dean said, “You too busy to take a minute and look at the stars?”  
  
“Dean,” Michael began, “I wanted to talk to you about…”  
  
“Castiel’s right you know,” Dean interjected. “You talk more than you listen.”  
  
Michael felt his temper start to rise and swallowed it. “I assume you’re trying to make a point?”  
  
“Yeah,” Dean said. “Just be quiet and come look at the stars.”  
  
Michael came up and leaned against the rail, looking across the night sky. Sipping his whiskey, he felt the knots in his shoulders loosen as he watched the stars glow.  
  
Dean gulped the last of his whiskey and, still looking out at the horizon, said, “I don’t want an apology from you Michael, and I won’t accept one because there’s nothing to forgive. Your only sin was loving your family so much that you wanted to shelter them from anything that could hurt them. Having a baby brother of my own, I can relate to that.”  
  
Michael nodded at him and said, “All the statistics say that suicide has a domino effect. The probability of one suicide causing another, especially within the same bloodline where mental illnesses may be involved, is very high. In the 80 percent range if I remember correctly, and Castiel, well he was about nine at the time and very emotional as a child. I thought, out of all of us, he was the highest risk for a domino suicide. So yes, I sheltered him, and I spoiled him. Spoke to parents of children who picked on him and teachers he claimed were being too hard on him. I just thought if I made his life as easy as possible, that I could keep him from going down that depression road.”  
  
“It’s hard,” Dean said, “to know what you’re supposed to do when you have to take on the father role too young. Our mother died in a fire when Sam was a baby, and our father became an alcoholic because it was his cigarette that sparked the flame. He died when I was 16 so I became an instant father.”  
  
“I probably will never stop worrying that one of us will follow our father’s example,” Michael said. “Hell, it could be me for all I know, and that’s some next-level scary shit right there. Before Fergus, we always used to call him ‘Sassy Cas’ or ‘Sassy Cassie’ because he’s as quick witted as they come. After Fergus, he became this quiet little mouse. He never talked back, never argued a point even if he knew it was wrong. It was almost like Fergus had kept him as a submissive but I could never get him to confirm that. I don’t suppose you know?”  
  
Dean shook his head and said, “I don’t think that’s what was going on. I see how you would come to that conclusion because there are definitely parallels, but we had a long talk on the roof one night, our first date actually. With everything else he shared with me about the Fergus debacle, I think he would’ve brought up if he’d been a submissive.”  
  
“Well that eases my mind somewhat,” Michael said, “But I’d still take great pleasure in seeing him violated by a whale penis.”  
  
Dean barked out a laugh and said, “Join the ever-growing club. We have jackets. My personal choice is just to let him live his life without Castiel, hell I might even thank him if I ever met him.”  
  
“Don’t shake his hand though,” Michael said.  
  
“I know,” Dean replied. “God knows what I’d catch. Are you and I good now?”  
  
Michael nodded, “We’re good. Make him happy, Dean.”  
  
“If I don’t, you have my full permission here and now to kick my ass across the state and back,” Dean said.  
  
“If you don’t,” Michael said, “there will be nothing left to kick by the time my brothers and I are done with you.”  
  
“Fair enough,” Dean said. “Now what did you do with the rest of that whiskey?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding plans, family meeting, and home sweet home.

The week before Halloween, preparations for the wedding were in full swing. Cas and Dean had decided on a small holiday wedding in the middle of December because it fell between their favorite holidays, Dean’s being Thanksgiving and Cas’ was Christmas. They would take a short 4-day Caribbean cruise for their honeymoon, which Michael insisted on paying for as penance for his sins, so they could be back in time to celebrate their first Christmas together as a combined family.  
  
Balto being the de facto wedding planner was a Godsend. They’d hit no snags so far and only a few minor things still had to be dealt with. The condo association had approved Castiel’s request to use the roof as the wedding site, provided there was no more than 50 people attending and it be held between the hours of 7:00 am and 10:00 pm so as not to disturb the other residents. Rougarou would host the reception and the lead cook, Chuck, was thrilled to be able to show off his catering skills. Gabriel insisted on DJ’ing the reception, while Luc and Sam were building an archway for the altar on the roof.  
  
After much debate and getting opinions from everyone he could, Castiel decided he would take Dean’s last name. He was only holding onto the notion of Dean taking his as a matter of pride in his family, but Dean was a part of his family now. When he told Dean what he’d decided, Dean was so thrilled that he rewarded Cas with a hot and sweaty bout of lovemaking on the dining room table, their plates of meatloaf and mashed potatoes falling to the floor.  
  
Sunday morning, Dean and Castiel were sitting on the wicker loveseat on the balcony of the condo sipping their coffee. Dean was playing Angry Birds on his phone for the first time, letting out an occasional grumble about “those damn pigs” while Cas was doing a crossword puzzle from the newspaper.  
  
Cas put down his puzzle and picked up his coffee. “Dean, we need to talk about something.”  
  
Dean looked up at the serious expression on Cas’ face and put down his phone. Shooting Cas a boyish grin in defense of the mild panic inside him, Dean said, “Whatever it is, I didn’t do it. It was Gabe.”  
  
Cas laughed and said, “No you didn’t do it, but that’s the problem. We haven’t even talked about where we’re going to live yet. You have your house with Sam and I share the condo with Gabe. What are we gonna do?”  
  
Dean said, “I thought you were going to move in with me. You even asked how soon you could move in.”  
  
“That was a joke,” Cas said. “In reaction to Gabe’s unexpected party.”  
  
“Hmm,” Dean said thoughtfully as he sipped his coffee. “Well the house is in both mine and Sam’s name and Sam deals with all that paperwork crap, otherwise it would never get done. But personally, I’m okay with either location as long as we’re together. What are your thoughts?”  
  
“I’m not really sure,” Cas said. “I’m comfortable here, although I could do without all the condo board’s silly rules. But your house is comfortable too so yeah, I guess I could go either way too. We should probably get Gabe and Sam’s input since one of them will be left to their own devices while the other is stuck with us.” Cas said with a smile.  
  
“Ok then,” Dean said, grabbing his phone and walking into the condo.  
  
Cas looked at his retreating form and followed him in. “Dean, what are you doing?”  
  
Dean already had his phone to his ear when Sam’s sleepy voice came on the line. “Hello?”  
  
“Get your lazy butt up and get over here. Family meeting,” Dean said.  
  
“The ONE day I sleep in and NOW you want to pow wow,” Sam asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Dean said, “I do. But I also have bribery in the form of breakfast so get dressed.”  
  
Sam groaned, “Alright, alright. I’ll be there.”  
  
“Awesome,” Dean said as he hung up.  
  
Cas was leaning against the kitchen counter and asked, “Okay so we’re talking to them now, I take it?”  
  
Dean shrugged, “Why wait?”  
  
Cas raised a brow and said, “Courtesy?”  
  
“Fuck that,” Dean replied and headed for Gabe’s room.  
  
**********  
  
Dean was flipping the bacon on the stove when Sam knocked on the door. “It’s open,” Dean and Cas yelled simultaneously. He had the pan of scrambled eggs sitting on the warming plate already and Cas was cutting up a watermelon, tossing the chunks into a bowl already full of bananas, strawberries and cantaloupe. Gabe was in the shower, trying to pry both eyes open and pouting about being awake so early.  
  
Sam came in and sniffed the air. “Okay, the bacon alone was worth getting out of bed for.” Sam plopped down in a chair at the breakfast bar and Cas put a cup of black coffee in front of him. “So what’s the deal,” he asked.  
  
“Waiting on Gabe,” Dean replied as he pulled bacon out of the pan and put it on a paper towel to drain.  
  
Cas put the fruit bowl on the breakfast bar and, grabbing a strawberry, Sam said, “Everything alright with the wedding?”  
  
Cas nodded at him and said, “Everything’s fine, Sam. We just need to hash out some of the finer details with you guys.”  
  
“And that couldn’t wait until after 11:00,” Sam asked.  
  
“I had nothing to do with that,” Cas replied. “That was your brother’s idea.”  
  
Gabriel came out of the bathroom in a pair of sweats and said, “At least you didn’t have the wake up call I did. Sick bastard twisted my nipples.”  
  
“DEAN,” Cas yelled. “You said you woke him up nicely.”  
  
“I was gentle,” Dean said. “They’re not purple. Let’s eat.”  
  
After they’d all settled into the table at the breakfast nook, Gabe took a bite of bacon and said, “Alright, spill it. You two planning on just eloping or what?”  
  
Cas swallowed his eggs and said, “Nothing like that. We’re actually just trying to decide where to live after the wedding and wondered if either of you had a preference.”  
  
Sam looked over at Dean and said, “You’re bribing us with food to find out if we can put up with you?”  
  
“No,” Dean said, taking a bite of bacon “That was a reward for managing to get out of bed and make it here without wrecking that piece of plastic you call a car. We just wanna know what you guys think. One of you are gonna be living alone, unless you pick up a roommate, and one is gonna be stuck with a pair of sappy newlyweds.”  
  
Gabe exchanged a look with Sam before replying, “Sam and I had actually already talked about that, although we were thinking at the time you two would want your own place so we didn’t discuss it in those terms.”  
  
Cas blinked. “A place of our own?”  
  
“Why not,” Sam asked. “You’re getting married. It only makes sense you would want to make your own home together.”  
  
“Well,” Dean said, looking at Cas, “You did say you didn’t like the HOA here, and I’m honestly not fond of two-story houses so I knew I wouldn’t be there forever.”  
  
“You never told me that,” Sam said.  
  
“You never asked,” Dean said simply.  
  
“Our own place,” Cas repeated, liking the vision of him and Dean picking out their furniture and painting the walls. He took a bite of his eggs and chewed thoughtfully. Before he moved in with Gabe, Cas had fallen in love with a little place on the outskirts of town. It probably wasn’t on the market anymore but they could find something.  
  
Dean nudged Cas with his shoulder. “What’re you thinking?”  
  
“I’m not sure why we hadn’t thought of it,” Cas said. “I’d like to but, Dean, the cost alone… “  
  
“We could swing it,” Dean said. “Maybe not before the wedding but it shouldn’t take long. I have a little bit saved up for a rainy day.”  
  
“I have a nest egg too, although it’s not much,” Cas said, turning to Sam and Gabe, “but what about you guys? What would you do?”  
  
Gabe turned to Sam again and, at his nod, Sam said, “Gabe would move into the house with me and sublet the condo to Anna and Hannah. Their lease is up at the end of the year, Gabe asked them and they said yes. Your names will stay on all the paperwork for both residences for now, until things level out and we can go from there.”  
  
“Well okay,” Dean said. “You guys really have been talking. So when were you gonna bring us up to speed?”  
  
Sam shrugged, “You two were occupied with the wedding plans. We figured you’d come around to the living arrangements eventually, and you did.”  
  
Cas looked over at Dean. “So, I guess we need to start looking for a place to live.”  
  
“Looks that way,” Dean said, putting his arm around Cas’ back and giving his shoulder a squeeze. “Don’t look so worried, Castiel. We’ll find something. We can always rent a place if we need to.”  
  
Cas nodded but worried his engagement ring, turning it around and around his finger with his thumb. With the opposite schedules they kept, it would be hard for him and Dean to find the time to look at houses together. Then there was the whole buying process once they found something, making an offer, possibly more than once, the closing paperwork once the offer was accepted. _There’s no way we’ll find something within two months,_ Cas thought.  
  
Cas looked up at Dean and smiled, “Well then, we’d better start looking.”  
  
**********  
  
The following Sunday, Cas and Dean spent most of the day in the Impala driving from house to house with their realtor, who gushed about the amenities of each one. Seven houses so far and none had quite fit the bill of what they were looking for. Three of them had been two-story houses, which Dean had expressly told the realtor they didn’t want. Two had been in an HOA-run gated community despite Cas informing the woman they didn’t want to live with rules of an association. The other two were nice but pushing the high end of the budget they’d come up with.  
  
Dean climbed behind the wheel at the seventh house and rubbed his temple. “Maybe we should just rent an apartment for now,” he said as Cas climbed into the passenger seat.  
  
“It’s seeming like a better option right now,” Cas agreed. “Let’s look at one more and call it a day. I don’t think I can stomach this woman’s voice much longer.”  
  
“Hallelujah,” Dean said as the Impala roared to life. Taking Cas’ hand as they followed the realtor’s Lincoln, he said, “It’s only our first week of looking, honey. You didn’t really expect to find the perfect place on the first go around, did you?”  
  
“No,” Cas said, “but it would’ve been nice if she’d actually listened to what we wanted.”  
  
“At least she got some of it right,” Dean said. “It was a nightmare for Sam and I to find our house. Our realtor kept showing us these fixer uppers I wouldn’t wish on my worst enemy. Where the hell is she taking us,” Dean said, as the Impala climbed a hill on the outskirts of town.  
  
A few minutes later, they pulled into the U-shaped driveway of a blue ranch-style house surrounded by a large yard and Dean heard Cas suck in a breath. “This is it, Dean,” Cas said.  
  
“Don’t get your hopes up,” Dean warned. “We haven’t seen the inside yet.”  
  
“Remember when I told you about the house I loved before I moved in with Gabriel.” Cas asked him. “This is the house. I wonder why it hasn’t sold after two years.”  
  
Dean smiled at the dreamy look in Cas’ eyes and squeezed his hand. “Let’s go find out.”  
  
They climbed out of the car and Dean looked around. Both sides of the property line were marked by greenery of varying types, with flowers growing wild across the lawn, which was substantial. _Riding lawn mower, check._ As Dean took Cas’ hand, they walked up to the wraparound porch and climbed the steps. Dean noted there was some rot in the wood and the paint on the railing was chipping in some places, cracked in others. The paint directly on the house seemed to be in the same condition but the outer walls looked sturdy enough.  
  
“As you can see,” the realtor said as she unlocked the front door, “there’s some minor outside repairs that would need to be done but nothing some sandpaper and paint couldn’t fix. There’s a detached two-car garage off to the side over there but I’ll warn you it’s not wired for any electricity to run through it.”  
  
Entering the house into the living room from the front door, it was clear the owners had opted to move out before the house sold. Dean’s steps on the wood flooring echoed throughout the arched ceiling but the room was spacious, with a wood-burning fireplace like Cas wanted. As they walked through, the realtor gave the history of the house while pointing out the fireplace and the arched ceilings. Entering the dining room area attached to the living room, Dean saw it was just as spacious with built in shelves across the wall and a domed light hanging from the ceiling.  
  
On the right was a long breakfast bar dividing the dining area and kitchen, which sported a beautiful cook’s island but was decorated with far too much red. Countertops, cabinets and even the walls were red. _That’s gotta go,_ Dean thought to himself while Cas peppered the realtor with questions.  
  
Dean looked out the window in front of the double sink and saw the backyard was lined with a wood fence along the back part of the property line. Beyond it, all he could see was sky and it reminded him of the first night Cas had taken him to the condo roof. Turning away from the view, he and Cas followed the realtor throughout the rest of the house.  
  
Three bedrooms was a bit much for just the two of them but at least they’d have room for company and one bedroom could be used as an office space for the computers they both owned but rarely turned on. The master bedroom was large and the attached bathroom sported two sinks, which was very nice, as well as a tub and separate walk-in shower. The bedroom was carpeted, with a modest walk-in closet and sliding glass doors leading onto the back patio. The other two bedrooms were about half the size of the master, obviously designed with children in mind, also carpeted. Across the hall from those bedrooms was the second bathroom, which had a more mainstream design with a tub/shower combo but also sported two sinks.  
  
Cas was still grilling the realtor and, as they walked back through the living room, Dean was starting a project list in his head for the house. He didn’t know who lived there before but he knew they had poor taste in color schemes. The kitchen was fire engine red, the master bedroom was yellow, the second bedroom was also red and the third bedroom was a pale green. _The only decent color around the place is the white walls in the living room._  
  
The realtor escorted them through the kitchen again to the sliding glass door on the side and they all stepped out onto the back patio area. The wood here also showed areas of rot that would need to be replaced but Dean thought it would look nicer if they laid a concrete foundation down and extended it back a few feet. The patio ran the entire length of the house so they might even consider an above ground hot tub near the doors to the master bedroom.  
  
Dean crossed the lawn to inspect the condition of the property fence and get a better look at the view. Beyond the fence, there was a steep cliff that would certainly be a safety concern to anyone with little ones running around. But looking down, Dean could see the little residential area where he lived with Sam and the city skyline in the distance. In his head, he could hear The Cab singing:  
  
_There’s a house on the hill with a view of the town and I know how you adore it.  
So I’ll work everyday through the sun and the rain until I can afford it._  
  
That was it. That was the last lyric of their song that Dean and Cas hadn’t yet brought to life and it was just so perfect that Dean knew this would be where he would build a life with Cas. _Dear Fate, I got the memo. Thanks. Love, Dean_  
  
Dean walked back over to where Cas stood with the realtor and took Cas’ hand. When the realtor took a breath, Dean interjected, “Forgive me if you answered this already but why has this house been on the market so long?”  
  
“We’re not completely sure,” the realtor replied, “but my guess would be that it’s too far of a commute into the city for working professionals and that cliff you were just admiring is too much of a hazard for parents of younger children. The hill we drove up to get here also can be very dangerous to navigate during the winter with ice and snow on the ground.”  
  
Dean loved to drive his Baby so the added commute time to work didn’t bother him and, while driving on ice uphill was a concern, the Impala’s weight was balanced enough that it should be able to navigate fine with the winter chains he always used. The hill could provide a significant challenge for Cas’ Prius though, being a light compact car made for efficiency more than road safety. Then again, his and Cas’ schedules differed enough that Cas could just use the Impala to get to Rougarou in the winter.  
  
Dean nudged Cas and said, “You really should go check out the view from the fence over there. It's beautiful,”  
  
When Cas let go of Dean’s hand and did as he’d suggested, Dean turned to the realtor and inquired about the asking price. When she named a figure that was dead center of their price range, Dean schooled his features so his excitement didn’t show. He asked to have a moment alone to speak with Cas and she politely stepped inside the house, pulling out her phone.  
  
Dean came up behind Cas and wrapped his arms around him, leaning down to Cas’ ear. “Penny for your thoughts?”  
  
“Oh Dean,” Cas breathed. “Our song.”  
  
“I know, darling. The lyrics went through my head when I stood here too,” Dean said.  
  
“We’re going to make an offer on it, aren’t we,” Cas asked. “Please tell me we’re going to make an offer, Dean.”  
  
“This is our house, Castiel. We’re going to make an offer and we’re going to get it, but I need you to do something for me,” Dean said.  
  
Cas replied, “Name it.”  
  
“I need you to calm down and not look excited in front of the realtor,” Dean said. “Chances are, she already knows we’re interested because of the way we’re standing here but we need to minimize that as much as possible. We’re not going to make an offer today but I’ll do it first thing in the morning, I promise. The price is in the middle of what we figured but I’m going to offer about $10,000 lower than what they’re asking, citing the problem areas I saw around the house.”  
  
“But Dean,” Cas said, “they’re minimal, mostly just paint.”  
  
Dean shook his head against Cas’ neck. “The wood outside, both front and back, is rotting and needs to be replaced. When I tested the showers the water pressure was weak and there was mold under the sink in the guest bathroom.”  
  
“When did you check all that,” Cas asked, confused.  
  
“While you had the realtor occupied answering questions,” Dean said with a grin. “So, thanks for that.”  
  
Cas replied, “Your welcome, I guess?”  
  
“Anyway,” Dean continued, “I don’t want you to be surprised or upset if the first offer is turned down. This is our house and, as long as it’s been on the market, if they don’t accept the first offer I’m willing to bet they’ll take the second one quickly. The owners aren’t living here so they’re likely paying a mortgage on another house or rent somewhere else. That all works in our favor.”  
  
Cas nodded and turned into Dean’s arms, “I trust your judgement. Now let’s go psyche out the realtor into thinking we don’t want it.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A house for sale, countdown to marriage and Castiel has a fan club.

It was annoying really, how often Dean Winchester was right about things but in this case, Cas didn’t mind in the slightest. The owners had declined their first offer but had sent a counter offer through their realtor, for $5000 lower than the asking price, plus the owners would pay to have a plumbing company repair the water pressure and check the pipes throughout the house. Cas wanted to jump on it but, to his annoyance, Dean waited two days before accepting the counter offer, telling Cas that they still couldn’t appear too eager until the paperwork was signed.  
  
Their realtor was thrilled when both parties had come to an agreement and the closing date was set for a week before the wedding, now six weeks away. Cas started browsing online for furniture ideas and regularly was spirited away by Balto to browse Homegoods for little knickknacks.   
  
Thanksgiving came quickly and both families gathered at Sam’s house to celebrate together for the first time, and they were a rowdy bunch. While the turkey cooked and everyone else was downstairs, Dean and Cas were upstairs going through Dean’s closet organizing his things and exchanging ideas for the new house.  
  
“I liked the wood deck on the back porch,” Cas said as he piled shoeboxes in the corner of the room. “Why can’t we just repair and extend that?”  
  
“Upkeep,” Dean said. “Wood has to be resealed regularly. Concrete stands up the elements better. Plus it’s sturdy enough for the hot tub we’ll eventually be getting.”  
  
Cas perked up. “Hot tub?”  
  
“Sure,” Dean replied. “I was thinking we could put it on the porch just outside our room.”  
  
“And when were you thinking this,” Cas asked.  
  
“When we did the first walkthrough last month,” Dean said.  
  
Cas opened his mouth to reply when they heard Luc yell, “Take his dick out of your mouth and come eat, lovebirds.”  
  
Dean and Cas headed downstairs for their first, and last, Thanksgiving as an unmarried couple. Surrounded by the people they loved, with food, drink and sass flying around the table, Cas couldn’t remember a more fun family get together. He looked over at Dean and pictured the Thanksgiving they’d have next year in their new home. Rubbing Dean’s leg under the table and taking a bite of his sweet potatoes, Cas thought to himself, _Bring on December._  
  
**********  
  
Dean and Cas had their final tux fittings for the wedding the following week, Dean on Tuesday and Cas on Thursday, with their best men in tow. Sam needled his brother without mercy about his ’monkey suit’ while Balto let out a number of cat calls and begged Cas to reconsider running away to Verona to be with him instead. When Cas declined, stating Dean had a better physique, Balto let out a mock cry and collapsed on the floor holding his heart.  
  
The first wedding snag hit that day when Balto took a call during the fitting from the florist. The blue roses they’d special ordered to decorate the archway of the altar were delayed and there was a chance they wouldn’t arrive in time. As the primary color scheme was silver and blue, this was problematic. Cas chose to go with cornflowers as a backup but stressed the importance of rushing the blue roses if possible.  
  
Friday night, Chuck had prepared a tray of various hors d’oeuvres for Cas and Dean to sample for the reception and they were told to choose three. Cas was astounded at the offering Chuck had prepared and wondered why he wasn’t doing this for a living instead of running a grill. They enjoyed everything but Dean chose the mini chicken tacos, Cas wanted the lobster rolls and they both loved the milk and cookie shooters.  
  
That night, Charlie Bradbury told Cas she had finally gotten “Angel With A Shotgun” into her selection. Cas told her to put him down to sing it but to make him the last singer of the night, to which she agreed. He let Jody know the plan so she could cover for him and resisted the urge to bite his nails. Cas had never sung on a microphone and was scared out of his mind, but he’d been practicing when Dean wasn’t around and had been planning this since the night they met. _For Dean._  
  
Other than his internal fear, it was a usual Rougarou Friday night for Cas. Dean came in around 10:00 pm with Sam, Gabe, Luc and Michael in tow. _Shit,_ Cas screamed internally. His brothers had been teasing him about his singing voice as long as he could remember, and he’d really been hoping they’d have something better to do tonight. Cas sighed, _for Dean._  
  
It was slow for a Friday night so karaoke would be ending at midnight. At 11:56 pm, Cas nervously nudged Jody and she nodded. The crowd was mutely applauding the last singer when Charlie announced his name. As Cas walked to the stage wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, out of the corner of his eye he saw Dean’s head swivel around in surprise.  
  
Cas stepped up on the stage and accepted the wireless microphone from Charlie, looking up and seeing Gabe, Sam and Luc come out of the billiard room, leaning against their pool cues. Michael was leaned over saying something to Dean but Dean’s eyes were completely focused on Cas. Cas took a deep breath and smiled at him as the muted organs of the song’s opening begun to play. He saw the second Dean recognized the song because his eyes got wide enough for Cas to see the green of his irises from the stage. The background choral voices sang out from the speakers and Cas lifted the mic to his mouth. _For you, Dean._  
  
“ _I’m an angel with a SHOTGUN, shotgun, shotgun.  
Angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun._ ”  
  
The crowd cheered the opening, his brothers included, and Cas heard Jody let out a whistle from behind the bar. No longer nervous, Cas played to the crowd by moving around the room as he sang.  
  
Cas pointed at Sam and Luc with a grin while crooning:  
“ _Get out your guns, battle’s begun. Are you a saint or a sinner?”  
  
 _ Turning and walking slowly towards Dean, he continued,  
_“If love’s a fight then I shall die with my heart on a trigger.”  
  
_ Leaning forward on the bar, Cas stared down Michael and sang:  
“ _They say before you start a war, you better know what you’re fighting for.”  
_  
Turning back to Dean as he laughed at the look on Michael’s face, Cas ruffled his hair:  
“ _Well baby you are all that I adore. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.”  
  
_ Cas turned and walked back to the stage, raising his free hand in the air and growling into the mic:  
_“I’m an angel with a SHOTGUN, fighting ‘til the war’s won. I don’t care if Heaven won’t take me back.  
I’ll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe. Don’t you know you’re everything I have?  
And I-I-I-I-I wanna live not just survive. Tonight.”_  
  
**********  
  
Dean had nearly choked on his drink when Cas’ name had been called to sing, but when he heard the opening notes, he’d swallowed his tongue. Dean heard Michael’s voice in his ear but tuned him out, wanting to hear every note Cas sang for him. Then Cas’ voice came through the speakers.  
  
_Holy shit._ Dean knew Cas could sing but this was… _Holy shit.  
  
_ Cas wasn’t just singing, he was performing. He was playing to the crowd, to his brothers, to Dean. He was relaxed and happy, putting everything he had into the song.  
  
_For me,_ Dean thought.  
  
At the end of the second chorus, Cas crooked his finger and motioned for Dean to come up to the stage. Cas was singing the bridge as Dean jumped onstage and accepted a mic from Charlie. He knew what Cas wanted to do with the final chorus because they did it all the time together in the car. So he faced Cas head on and waited for his intro, listening to Cas sing the next lyric low and soft.  
  
Cas: _I’m an angel with a shotgun, fighting ‘til the war’s won. I don’t care if Heaven won’t take me back…_  
  
Dean raised the mic to his mouth, met Cas’ intense blue gaze with his own and they sang in unison:  
  
Both: _I’m an angel with a shotgun, fighting ‘til the war’s won. I don’t care if Heaven won’t take me back. I’ll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you safe. Don’t you know you’re everything I have?  
  
_ Cas: _And I-I-I-I-I want to live, not just survive.  
_ Dean: _Live and not just survive.  
_ Cas: _And I-I-I-I-I’m gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight…  
  
_ Dean: _They say before you start a war, you better know what you’re fighting for.  
_ Cas: _Well baby you are all that I adore. If love is what you need  
_ Both: _A soldier I will be…_  
  
The noise in the bar was earth shattering but the beating of Cas’ and Dean’s hearts, fueled by adrenaline and passion, was deafening. They lowered their microphones and Dean leaned down, kissing Cas slow and sweet amidst hoots and cat calls. When he pulled away and they smiled at each other, the crowd went wild.  
  
“ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!”  
  
Charlie stepped up behind them and asked, “Do you want to do one more? You wouldn’t want to disappoint your fans, would you?”  
  
Cas knew that Dean was leaving it up to him and an hour ago, he would’ve ran off the stage as fast as his legs could carry him. But with Dean by his side, Cas felt like he could fly with the inked wings on his back.  
  
Cas asked Dean, “Do you trust me to choose the song?” At Dean’s nod, Cas leaned over and whispered his selection in Charlie’s ear. Turning back to Dean, Cas said, “Watch the screen and be ready. It starts immediately with no intro.”  
  
When the song title flashed on the screen, Dean snorted out a laugh. He and Cas lifted their microphones simultaneously, waiting through the four click beats and then:  
  
“ _Carry on my wayward son! There’ll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don’t you cry no more.”_  
  



	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Day!

Three weeks later, Dean was pulling into the condo parking garage with his tux laying flat on the backseat and Sam by his side. He backed into Gabriel’s reserved parking spot and cut the engine, bowing his head and taking a deep breath.  
  
Sam asked, “You okay over there?”  
  
Dean raised his head and looked at Sam in awe. “I’m getting married today, Sammy.”  
  
“So THAT’S why I’m in this monkey suit,” Sam joked. “I thought it was because I was moonlighting as a waiter today.”  
  
Dean punched Sam’s bicep. “I’m serious! I always said that it would never be me, that I’d never chain myself to one person for the rest of my life and look at me. I’m scared out of my wits, God, I’m shaking so bad I don’t know how I managed to drive. But I’m so ready to be Castiel’s husband that I can’t breathe.”  
  
“Breathe, Dean,” Sam said, putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Because I’m not carrying a corpse to the altar and explaining to Cas how you died.”  
  
“Alright, alright,” Dean said, taking a few deep breaths. “Let’s go get me a husband.”  
  
Dean gently removed the garment bag from the backseat and locked up the Impala. Walking to the elevator with Sam, he said, “I already know what’s coming so it’s your responsibility to make sure, whatever else is done to my car, that she doesn’t get scratched.”  
  
“Got it covered,” Sam replied as Dean punched the button to call the elevator.  
  
They rode up to the 3rd floor in silence, Sam leaving Dean to his pre-marital thoughts. _Husband_ , Dean thought. He never would’ve figured it for himself but now he couldn’t see his life any other way than with Castiel by his side. So many doors had opened since they’d met and Dean now believed things were possible that once seemed out of reach for him. He was a homeowner with someone other than his brother, he was about to become a husband. Did he dare to believe he could be a father someday? He and Cas hadn’t talked about the possibility of children and Dean would accept it if Cas didn’t want any. But he couldn’t help but think what a great father Cas would make, so full of love and humor and an innocence of his own.  
  
Dean’s heart was swelling with love when the elevator stopped and he followed Sam out. Dean stood to the side as Sam knocked in case Cas was in view of the door when it opened. Dean was still a traditional at heart and it was bad luck to see a bride before the wedding, even if it was a groom instead.  
  
Gabriel opened the door and, peeking around the corner at Dean, said, “Coast is clear. He’s in his room with the door tightly closed, giggling with Balto like a couple of schoolgirls.”  
  
Dean dropped off his tux in Gabe’s room and headed straight to the bathroom with his shaving kit. After worrying all morning about whether to go clean shaven or not, he decided to crop it close to the skin and soften it with product. Clean shaven would probably look nicer but Cas was always rubbing his hands over the facial hair, telling him how much it suited him. _As you wish. Husband._  
  
In the other room, Balto was helping Cas into the jacket of his tux and fiddling with EVERYTHING. Cas loved the hell out of Balto but he was more nervous than Cas himself was. Smoothing out the wrinkles in the back and over the shoulders as Cas buttoned the front over his blue cummerbund , Balto circled around to face Cas and patted his cheek.  
  
In his best Sean Connery voice, Balto said, “You look smashing, Money Penny.”  
  
“And why wouldn’t I,” Cas said. “I dress up damn good, if I do say so myself.”  
  
Giving Cas a once over, Balto reached up to his neck for the amulet and said, “Let’s take this off now.”  
  
“NO,” Cas said firmly, covering the amulet with his hand. “Dean gave it to me and it’s my ‘something old’. It’ll be under my shirt so remove that hand before you lose it.”  
  
Balto raised his palms in the air in surrender. “Alright, Casanova. Don’t get your garter in a twist before the man has a chance to take it off you.”  
  
Cas snorted, “I can’t believe I let you talk me into that. How the hell do women wear these things anyway?”  
  
“Very carefully, I’m told,” Balto replied. “Now stop messing with it or you’ll wrinkle those beautiful pants.”  
  
Cas groaned and dropped his hand. “They must be easier to wear in a dress.”  
  
“So,” Balto said, “what’s your new and borrowed items? The blue is covered with the cummerbund.”  
  
“I’m counting the garter as my something new,” Cas said, “because this is definitely a new experience and one I won’t be repeating. Ever. Michael brought me the borrowed item.”  
  
Reaching into his pants pocket, Cas pulled out a white handkerchief embroidered with the initials CGN. “It was my father’s,” Cas explained, fighting tears. “For what little I remember about him, I always remember this sticking out of his pocket, no matter what he wore. Michael kept it all these years and thought it was time to pass it on to me.”  
  
“Oh baby,” Balto whimpered. “No tears now. You don’t want to ruin those gorgeous baby blues with bloodshot eyes. Your father will always be your father, but Michael was the one who became your dad when you needed him most. That’s why he’s the one walking you down the aisle and giving you away today.”  
  
“I thought you didn’t want me to cry,” Cas accused Balto and sniffled.  
  
“Happy tears only,” Balto said, checking his watch, “and save them for the vows. Are you ready?”  
  
Cas took a few deep breaths and composed himself, checking the mirror. “I was ready the night I met him.”  
  
**********  
  
Gabe had set up a small sound system on the roof to play soft music while the guests arrived, and for the traditional music used during the ceremony. While there was a winter chill in the air, Mother Nature was smiling down on Castiel and Dean’s wedding, granting them sunlight and a lack of snowfall.  
  
Dean stood at the archway with the Justice of the Peace as the processional music began to play. There would be no flower girl and Sam was doubling as the ring bearer, the wedding party only consisted of the two grooms and their men of honor. Dean thanked God he wouldn’t have long to wait.  
  
Sam and Balto marched down the aisle, looking snazzy in their royal blue suits. As they split up and went to their respective sides, the music changed to an acoustic piano instrumental of “A Thousand Years”, which had been Castiel’s request to replace the traditional Bridal March. The guests stood en masse and turned to the roof access door. Michael stepped out onto the roof with Cas on his arm and Dean felt his chest tighten painfully.  
  
Castiel’s tux was white and form fitting enough to showcase every line of lean muscle on him. He looked like a king, his hair styled in beautiful waves and clean shaven, accentuating the strong line of his jaw and the cleft in his chin. The blue tie and boutonniere perfectly matched his eyes and his engagement ring sparkled as he carried Dean’s silver boutonniere in lieu of a bouquet. Castiel quite simply took Dean’s breath away and he sincerely hoped that would never change.  
  
“God, he’s beautiful,” Cas breathed as he gazed at Dean while Michael escorted him down the aisle. The tux was jet black and fit Dean like a well-worn leather glove. Cas really had to remember to send the tailor a thank you note. His hair was gently slicked back and his facial hair trimmed to the barely there length Cas loved to touch. Against the backdrop of the blue sky, Dean’s green eyes stood out like a beacon bringing Castiel home at last.  
  
Michael halted Cas’ movement when they reached the altar and Cas stepped forward, attaching the silver flower to Dean’s jacket. They stepped back in line next to Michael and the Justice began the ceremony. After Michael had given Cas to Dean, he stepped back and sat in the first row with Anna. Castiel and Dean had decided they would say their own vows before the Justice read the vows for the ring exchange.  
  
“Castiel,” Dean began, his voice thick, “I never thought I would meet someone who affects me the way you do. You taught me to believe, to dream, to love. Just by being you, you made me a better man. A kinder, more understanding man. I don’t know if I can give you all the beautiful things in life you deserve but I vow today, to love you with every breath and cherish every precious moment I’m blessed to spend with you as my husband. I’m not perfect, but I swear I’m perfect for you. I love you, Castiel Novak.”  
  
Cas took a shaky breath and dried his eyes. “For years I’ve been wanting to fly yet my wings wouldn’t carry me where I thought I wanted to go. It was you who showed me that it takes more than wings to get off the ground. ‘Even Angels don’t rely on their wings. It’s their Grace that carries them.’ I think that was the exact moment I fell in love with you, and I found my Grace in your love. I don’t want to leave the ground unless we can soar high above the clouds together. I’m no Angel, I’m just me but I will love you endlessly, as long as you’ll have me by your side. I love you Dean Winchester, with every ounce of my Grace.”  
  
The Justice cleared his throat amidst the sound of sniffling noses across the roof. Sam stepped forward with the rings and the Justice recited the vows for the ring exchange, Dean and Cas each taking their turn repeating them and sliding the simple platinum bands on each other’s finger.  
  
As they stood there, holding hands and smiling at each other through tears, the Justice said, “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You know what to do here right?”  
  
As family and friends chuckled, Castiel grabbed the back of Dean’s neck and yanked him down into his arms for a hard, passionate kiss. _Finally_ , Cas thought as Dean grabbed his waist and pulled Cas against him.  
  
Through whistles, cat calls and cheers, Dean devoured Cas’ mouth with his tongue, possessively holding him against his body as his soul cried out in relief. _My husband, Castiel Winchester._  
  
Sam elbowed Dean in the back. “Save some for the honeymoon, Romeo.”  
  
Dean reluctantly ended the embrace but whispered in Cas’ ear, “To be continued, Mr. Winchester.”  
  
Castiel shivered and turned with Dean to face their guests. “I guess you did know what to do,” the Justice quipped.  
  
“It’s my pleasure to introduce Misters Dean and Castiel Winchester!”  
  
The family and friends that gathered all stood up and cheered as the opening notes to the closing processional began to play. Cas took Dean’s arm with a smile and walked up the aisle with him, through the roof access door and into his new life as Castiel Winchester, husband.  
  
**********  
  
Dean’s first order of business as Castiel’s husband was to get his mouth on him again. So when the elevator doors closed behind them, Dean pressed Cas against the wall with his body and dove in with his lips. He had 11 floors to get his new husband to moan his name before they hit the garage level.  
  
Cas’ arms wrapped around Dean’s neck and grabbed at his hair as he whimpered into Dean’s mouth. Dean unbuttoned Cas’ jacket and let his hands roam over the silky material of his shirt as he brought his leg up between Cas’ legs and applied pressure.  
  
Cas arched into the touch and moaned, “Oh God, Dean, not here…. There’s cameras… “  
  
Well it was his name but that wasn’t the moan Dean wanted. “Let em watch,” Dean growled as he left a trail of love bites on Castiel’s neck, running his hand down Cas’ shirt and over his pants to rub Cas’ erection.  
  
Cas arched further into the touch and grabbed the lapels of Dean’s jacket, bringing his mouth back down onto his lips. As Dean was slowly rubbing up and down on his crotch, Cas continued to arch himself into Dean’s hand with every stroke.  
  
“Dean… oh My God don’t stop… please… Jesus please make me come…”, Cas moaned.  
  
_Oh yes, there it is_ , Dean thought as he rubbed on Castiel faster.  
  
Dean was in trouble. He’d only meant to tease a moan out of his new husband on the ride down but now he had a raging hard on and he wanted to bury it inside Cas’ tight hole until they both were emptied.  
  
The elevator let out a ding as it reached the garage level and, when the doors opened, Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him quickly towards the Impala. When they reached the front of the car, Dean turned to Cas and said breathlessly, “I want you, Castiel Winchester, and I want you now. We don’t have a lot of time for finesse so it won’t be the romantic wedding night lovemaking I have planned for us later. It’ll be hard, fast and probably rough so if you don’t want our first intimate joining as husbands to be that down and dirty, tell me and I’ll put on the brakes."  
  
Cas’ answer was to yank Dean towards him by his belt and start unzipping his trousers as fast as he could. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hands and spun him, pushing him down until he was bent over the hood of the Impala, legs spread. Dean reached around Cas and made quick work of releasing his bulging cock, yanking Cas’ pants down to his ankles. Dean dropped to his knees and spread Cas’ ass cheeks, attacking his tight ass hole with tongue.  
  
Cas’ scream of pleasure echoed across the garage as Dean probed his ass with both tongue and fingers. Cas could feel his pre-ejaculate dripping off the head of his cock onto the Impala but didn’t have a chance to wonder why that was such a turn on because Dean was rimming him so thoroughly with his tongue.  
  
“God Castiel, you taste so fucking good. I never want to stop tasting you,” Dean groaned out, while he stroked himself to make sure he stayed hard.  
  
“Oh fuck… DEAN… ,” Cas yelled again. “Fuck me… God I’m so ready. Please Dean,” Cas begged.  
  
Dean pushed three fingers into Cas’ beautiful wet hole and felt him shudder against the Impala as he cried out. Dean continued to fuck Cas with his fingers as he stood up, spitting on his free hand and stroking the head of his cock to lube it.  
  
Dean positioned himself between Cas’ legs and wrapped an arm around his waist, driving himself into Cas fast and deep until he hit prostate. As the slapping of skin echoed in the garage and mixed with Castiel’s moans, Dean wrapped his hand around Cas’ cock and started pumping.  
  
Cas threw his head back and screamed, “Oh FUCK Dean make me come!”  
  
“Touch yourself, Castiel,” Dean ordered. “I need both hands to fuck you deeper.”  
  
Cas took his hand off the Impala and gripped his cock, pumping hard and fast.  
  
Dean grabbed Cas by the hips and pulled him closer as Dean shoved his cock in as deep as he could. He could feel his orgasm coming fast and hard as Cas’ asshole tightened around him.  
  
Cas let out a noise every time he felt Dean’s cock pound his prostate and bring him closer to the stars. “Dean.. oh God…  Fuck, come for me Dean…”  
  
Dean no longer had a choice and cried out, “Fuck, CASTIEL… “ as his orgasm ripped his insides into shreds.  
  
Hearing Dean’s cry and feeling ejaculate shoot inside of him for the first time sent Castiel over the edge. Cas’ free hand grabbed the front of the Impala as his ejaculate exploded all over her chassis, the rest of his body arching backwards into Dean as Cas released an echoing scream of ecstasy into the garage.  
  
Dean slowed his strokes to bring Cas down from his orgasm slowly, rubbing Cas’ back through his shirt as he jerked and whimpered against the car while his heartrate came back down to normal.  
  
Dean stepped back and pulled himself out of Cas gently, seeing him quake when his hole was empty. Dean softly rubbed Cas’ ass cheek and said, “Stay there,” as he popped the trunk of the Impala and pulled a shirt out of his emergency bag. He used it to wipe the ejaculate dripping out of Cas’ abused ass hole and down his legs.  
  
Knowing there was likely more, Dean said, “Tighten your ass for me, Castiel.” When he did so on a moan, another few drops of Dean’s ejaculate fluid dripped out and Dean wiped them away. Reaching around Cas, Dean quickly and softly dried the ejaculate off his softening cock, feeling him shiver at the touch.  
  
Dean turned the shirt over and dried himself, tossing the shirt back into the trunk. He wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and pulled him up, turning him around and seeing sleepy, lust-blown blue. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and pulled him down for a slow kiss. “I love you, Dean.”  
  
Dean pulled back and said gently, “And I love you, Castiel, but we need to go. It’s a miracle we weren’t caught and someone at the reception is bound to wonder where we are soon.”  
  
Cas smiled and said, “Fuck em,” as he pulled up his pants and did his best to make the tux presentable again.  
  
Dean had his head down, fiddling with his zipper when Cas said, “Sorry about your car.” Dean jerked his head up and looked at Baby, then doubled over laughing when he saw what Cas was apologizing for. Dean finished righting his tux and gave Cas a smacking kiss, reassuring him, “She’s never looked better. Let’s go to a party, Mr. Winchester.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel starts his future with Dean but comes face-to-face with his past.

There had been no end to the teasing when Dean and Cas had been the last to arrive to their reception but, for once, Cas didn’t mind. He was Castiel James Winchester now and they could heckle him all they wanted about it. Food and drink were consumed, quite a bit of the latter, and toasts were made to laughter and tears. When it had been time to throw the garter, Cas had even done a little dance as he raised his pant leg for Dean. Sam had been the unlucky fellow who caught said garter but he took it in stride and wore it as a bicep bracelet the rest of the party.  
  
When Dean and Castiel took to the floor for their first dance, they only swayed to the music and barely moved, so complete was their focus on each other. The mother and groom dance was played for Cas and Jody, who cried on Cas’ shoulder most of the song. Cas had no idea where they’d found the time but Dean, Sam and Gabe had come up with a silly dance to perform in front of everyone for Eye of the Tiger. Cas hoped the photographer got some really good pictures because he was planning to never let any of them live it down. Sliding across the dance floor, dancing on chairs and playing air guitar on their legs. Cas couldn’t stop laughing for ten minutes and he was so full of love, he could feel it oozing out of him.  
  
As Dean and Castiel Winchester left Rougarou to pack for their honeymoon, they were covered in salt instead of the silly string they’d decided on. _Gabe,_ Cas thought. His trickster brother would never change and Cas found that more comforting than he realized. Then Dean saw what had been done to his car and nearly busted his cummerbund in laughter. There were dozens of badly made cabs drawn in various food items, the primary seemed to be pudding. On the antennae someone had created a tassel with condoms on the end to catch the wind as they drove. Across the trunk was the customary Just Married lettering with the wedding date, 12/17/18 and a drawing of a Winchester handgun. Dean and Cas just shook their heads and drove home, their own home, in the newly decorated Impala.  
  
Dean and Castiel Winchester had taken a week off of work for their wedding and honeymoon, but now that their four beautiful days in the Caribbean were over, it was time to be adults again. After all, their new mortgage wasn’t going to pay itself.  
  
They hadn’t fully moved into the new house yet, although they chose to sleep there at night. They’d bought a new bed and Cas had talked Dean into splurging for a California King four-poster, reminding him how much use it would get. For the time being, Dean’s old bedroom furniture was set up in the second bedroom and Castiel’s was in the third.  
  
With Christmas three days away, Castiel was in high gear. Having normally had most of his shopping done by the beginning of December, his whirlwind love with Dean sidetracked Cas’ usual schedule. This year he had a few extra people to buy for and not a lot of free time to do it in between the new house and work. But it was CHRISTMAS! His first Christmas with Dean. Cas got starry-eyed every time he thought about it. Cas so badly wanted to put up a Christmas tree in the new house, even for just a few days. But as busy as they would be, it was just silly since they’d have no time to really appreciate it. He’d be damned if he wasn’t putting up some lights in the windows though.  
  
The trunk of his car was filled with bags of Christmas presents and the backseat had been loaded with various kitchen items for the new house. On Cas’ passenger seat was a large meat lovers pizza he was taking to Ketch’s to share with Dean and his co-worker, Robert, for lunch, before heading home to wrap like a maniac.  
  
Cas pulled into the lot with a squeal of his little tires, it seems he was picking up some of his husband’s driving habits, and carried the pizza inside the customer entrance. No one was at the desk and Cas wasn’t sure if he was welcome in the shop area so he rang the bell and waited. He was looking at the pictures of restored cars on the wall when Cas heard the door behind him open.  
  
Castiel turned and was face to face with Bobby Singer, the man his ex-fiancé had chosen over him. Cas’ smile left his face and, by the look on Bobby’s, he clearly recognized Cas. Neither man moved, neither man blinked, neither man spoke. Cas stared at Bobby, a thousand memories flashing through his mind, countless tears cried for a man that Cas hadn’t really loved. To Castiel Winchester, Fergus MacLeod was just a part of his past but he clearly wasn’t that to Bobby Singer.  
  
Their silence was broken by Dean seeing Castiel through the window and stepping inside. Walking towards him, Dean opened his mouth to speak before he realized something was very wrong. Castiel was still as stone, with no emotions on his face. Behind him, Robert was breathing heavily and clearing spitting mad. Looking from Cas’ face to Bobby’s and back, Dean stepped in front of Castiel and put his hands on his shoulders. When Cas’ blue eyes focused on his, Dean asked, “What’s going on?”  
  
Behind him, Dean heard Bobby roar, “I’LL KILL YOU,” a split second before he charged for Castiel. Dean only had time to shield Cas with his body before Bobby tackled them, sending all three men to the floor. Dean landed on top of Cas’ back, with Bobby landing on top of Cas’ legs. Dean kicked out with his right leg and his booted foot connected with Bobby’s ear, causing him to roll off Cas onto the floor. Dean stood up and quickly pulled Cas to his feet. “Go to your car. Lock the doors. Call the police.”  
  
As Cas ran out of the lobby, Dean stood and blocked Bobby’s path to follow Castiel. Bobby stood up slowly and rubbed the side of his head where Dean’s kick had landed.  
  
“Eight years of workin’ with a man and you decide some lyin’ little homewrecker you’ve barely known six months is worth standin’ up for,” Bobby asked.  
  
“Be careful, Robert,” Dean said with ice in his voice. “That’s my husband. How long we’ve been together is none of your concern.”  
  
“He’s a slutty little homewrecker and HE RUINED MY LIFE,” Bobby yelled. “And he’ll ruin yours too, your not careful.”  
  
“What the FUCK are you going on about, Robert? He’s never even met you until today,” Dean said.  
  
“I was married to a man, a wonderful man, for twelve years. We weren’t perfect but we were happy. We fit together, yin and yang he always called us. Then there was another man, a younger man, that he told me was his perfect match in every way. That we’d had a happy twelve years together but he’d never felt fulfilled and this younger man did that for him,” Bobby said. “My ex-husband is Fergus MacLeod and your Castiel was the ‘other man’, not me.”  
  
Dean’s eyes widened as the pieces fell into place. He had no doubt that Cas hadn’t known he’d been the one Fergus had cheated with, instead of cheated on. But how the hell was he supposed to convince the man in front of him of that when Dean himself hadn’t been a part of either of their lives back then?  
  
“Robert,” Dean started, his voice a little calmer, “I promise you, Castiel had no idea of the real story. He was engaged to Fergus and had no way of knowing that you were married to him at the time. Fergus never told him before they broke up. On our first date, Castiel told me how he felt to blame for Fergus seeking attention elsewhere. He wanted to curl up and disappear because Fergus had hurt him so badly. What Fergus did to you, he did to Castiel too. He’s not the bad guy, Robert. Fergus is.”  
  
“NO,” Bobby shook his head. “Fergus loved me until that WHORE came around and poisoned his mind. He ruined my life and he’s going to pay for it. Get out of my way, Winchester.”  
  
“You and I both know that won’t be happening, Singer,” Dean said, standing his ground.  
  
Dean saw the right hook coming but didn’t expect the fake from the left, feeling a blow to his temple before swinging his right fist and landing an uppercut to the old man’s midsection. Bobby doubled over, feigning pain, then swung up, landing a sucker punch at Dean’s crotch. As Dean leaned over in pain, Bobby grabbed his arm and tossed him left through the glass door into the shop onto his back.  
  
As Dean rolled over to get up, Bobby rushed him and started kicking him in the ribs repeatedly. “Don’t.” Kick. “Tell.” Kick. “Me.” Kick. “Who’s.” Kick. “To.” Kick. “BLAME!” Bobby brought his booted foot down on Dean’s left hand, crushing it between his shoe and the floor. Dean screamed and uselessly pushed at Bobby’s foot with his other hand, trying to remove the pressure.  
  
Bobby bent down into Dean’s face and said threateningly, “Does that hurt, little house boy? Can you feel the bones in your fingers being crushed? Get used to it because, by the time that homewrecking whore you married is done with you, you’ll wish the pain only hurt this much.”  
  
_Castiel._ Dean locked his legs together and swung his hips around, bringing his legs around to sweep Bobby off of his feet at the knees. With his hand released from its prison, Dean used his uninjured hand to push himself up off the floor and grabbed a tire iron. Bobby was closer to the exit and if he made a move for the door, Dean would have to kill him.  
  
Bobby was still laying on his back, breathing heavy. Dean approached him cautiously, ready to swing the tire iron at a moments notice. “You’ll see, Winchester,” Bobby said. “He’ll show who he really is soon enough, and you’ll come back and tell me I was right.”  
  
Dean heard the sirens come into the parking lot hot and fast and he tossed the tire iron to the side. Looking down at Bobby with pity and disgust in his eyes, Dean said, “I know who he is, Robert. What I didn’t know was who you were.”  
  
Dean backed away, keeping his focus on Robert Singer, while the police came in and handcuffed him then the paramedic looked him over.  
  
An officer came up to Dean and said, “You too, behind your back.”  
  
“He may have broken my hand so I can’t reach behind to be cuffed. I’m not being belligerent, I’m just injured,” Dean explained.  
  
“In the front then,” the officer replied. Dean held out his hands and the officer clicked the cuffs in place. “Now just have a seat and the paramedic will look you over after him, then we’ll get your statement. Those work,” the officer asked, pointing up to the shaded camera domes scattered around the body shop.  
  
“Pretty sure,” Dean replied. “Company owner keeps the viewer in his office. Through that door there and make a right.” The officer nodded his thanks and disappeared behind the office door.  
  
Dean tried to assess the damage as best as he could. Multiple bones in his hand were definitely broken, possibly the wrist, two ribs by the feel of it, _OW_ , make that three. He probably had a concussion from that dive through the glass. _This must be what stunt men feel like after a take.  
  
_ Dean leaned his head back against the wall. _At least Cas is safe_. If he hadn’t walked in when he did… Dean shook his head and a sharp pain electrocuted down his spine.  
  
Ketch walked out the office door with the officer on his heels. He stopped next to Bobby, still laying on the ground, and crouched down to say something to him. Dean heard Bobby groan and Ketch stood up, walking over to him.  
  
“Jesus Dean, you look like hell,” Ketch said as the officer unlocked Dean’s cuffs. “You alright?”  
  
“You should see the other guy,” Dean quipped, nodding at Bobby. “I’ll live. What happens now?”  
  
The officer replied, “He’s taking the fifth but the camera footage is pretty clear on what happened. Don’t usually see that decent a surveillance system in a car shop,” he said, nodding at Ketch.  
  
“We had a break in a few years ago,” Ketch explained. “We lost a lot of equipment and a customer’s car was stolen. You live and learn, I wasn’t going to let it happen twice.”  
  
“That’d do it,” the officer, who’s name badge said Turner, replied and turned to Dean. “I’ll get your statement then you need to go get that hand looked at. It was obviously self defense so you don’t have anything to worry about, although I’ll need to talk to the long-haired brunette you were defending too.”  
  
“My husband,” Dean replied. “Castiel Winchester, he’s the one that called you.”  
  
Ketch shook his head, “I called them, Dean. I saw you fly through the door on the cameras and called 911. I’m useless in a fight,” he said, shrugging.  
  
_What the hell, Cas?_ “He was probably too freaked out,” Dean said. “There’s a, shall we say, domestic history that set this off, and a pretty ugly one at that.”  
  
Officer Turner nodded sadly. “They always are. Start from the beginning then.”  
  
Dean told Turner about Fergus MacLeod and Castiel’s relationship, finding the photo on Fergus’ phone and leaving him. Then he relayed what he’d learned about it from Bobby during the fight, that Fergus had played them both. While the paramedic came over and started bandaging his hand, Dean explained how he hadn’t known his co-worker and Bobby Singer were the same man until that day, a sick feeling in his stomach. Had he known, this whole thing could’ve been prevented. He could’ve changed jobs, or at least been able to warn Cas.  
  
“When I came in, Bobby went for Castiel and we all hit the floor. I got Bobby off him and told him to go to his car and call you,” Dean said. “He ran out and I blocked the door. Bobby and I had some words, he told me what I just told you about Fergus. I tried to calm him down but he came at me when I wouldn’t let him get to Cas. We threw some punches, I don’t know it’s mostly a blur until I went through the glass. He was kicking me and then stomped my hand. He threatened Cas and I knocked him on his ass by sweeping his legs out from under him. Then the Calvary arrived.”  
  
“That jibes with the footage I saw,” Turner said. “Let them take you to get checked out and I’ll send your husband along when I’m done getting his statement. Know where I can find him?”  
  
“The Prius in the lot is his. He’s probably sitting inside, scared,” Dean stood. “I’d like to stay with him and then I’ll have him take me to the hospital. A few minutes won’t make a difference to my hand.”  
  
“Sign this,” the paramedic said, handing a clipboard to Dean. “It just says you’re declining to be taken for medical care. Ass coverage and all that.”  
  
Dean scrawled his name at the bottom of the form and handed it back to the paramedic. Looking up at Ketch, he said, “I’m taking the rest of the day off, boss.”  
  
Ketch nodded at him, “With pay, I insist on that. Call me when you’re done getting checked out and let me know if you can’t work for a bit. Obviously I need you if you can work, especially now,” he said, looking over at the other officer leading Bobby out the door. “But I have a few mechanics I can call in to pinch hit for a day or two.”  
  
“Copy that, boss,” Dean said, following Turner out.  
  
When they stepped out, Dean saw the powder blue Prius sitting in the lot behind the army of squad cars. He and Turner walked around the cars, then Dean saw the driver’s door was open and Cas wasn’t behind the wheel.  
  
“Castiel,” he called, picking up speed. He put his hand on top of the open door and bent to look inside the car. Cas’ keys were on the driver’s seat, the backseat filled with bags. Dean could smell him, pine and musk that was only Castiel, but he wasn’t there.  
  
Dean stood up straight and whipped around, looking for him. “CASTIEL,” he shouted. When he lifted his hand off the door, he felt the sticky wet and looked down. _Blood._  
  
Turner saw it and got on his uniform radio, calling for K9 officers. Dean stared down at his hand and couldn’t breathe. He looked over at the door and saw blood dripping down the corner of the door, staining the light-colored chassis. _Castiel._  
  
Dean whipped around to approach Turner and stepped on something larger than a small rock, hearing it crunch under his foot. He looked down briefly in annoyance and, when he lifted his foot, all the blood drained out of him. He fell to his knees and picked up the pieces of the broken protection amulet, the cord that had held it on Cas’ neck snapped at the clasp.  
  
“Turner,” Dean said softly, sensing the man standing there. “My husband’s been abducted.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel kidnapped, Dean collapses and the kidnapper is revealed.

Castiel was shaking so badly out of fear for Dean that it took three tries to get his door open. Dropping his keys on the seat, he yanked his phone out of his pocket and swiped it open. As he tapped on the phone icon, he felt a hand grab his hair and slam his head into the top of his car door. Cas fell to the ground in a heap, his phone sliding under the car. Through the explosion in his brain, he saw black boots sticking out the bottom of a pair of skinny jeans.  
  
Barely conscious, Cas looked up and saw the familiar face of his attacker. _Why?_ He tried to get up and a hand grabbed him by the throat, pulling him up and slamming him back into his car. Cas groaned and tried to bring his hands up to release the pressure on his throat, but his arms wouldn’t move.  
  
“We’re gonna take a drive, you and me,” they said, “and I’m going to tell you a story. You’re going to be a good boy and be quiet for Mommy, and I’ll reward you. You won’t be needing this anymore,” they said, ripping the protection amulet from Cas’ neck and dropping it to the ground.  
  
Cas took a breath and opened his mouth to call out, when a fist came down on his skull and the world went dark.  
  
**********  
  
Dean stood in the lobby watching the K9 officers go over every inch of Cas’ car, inside and out, while Turner grilled him. Did Cas have any enemies? _The man you just arrested._ Did Dean have any enemies? _I do now._ Could Dean think of anyone that would want to hurt either of them? _Fergus._ Had they seen him recently? _I never met the man and Cas would’ve told him if they’d run into each other._ That much Dean was sure of.  
  
“Is there anyone else you can think of, maybe someone acting odd or hostile around either of you,” Turner asked. “Anything you can think of could give us something to go on.”  
  
Dean snapped at him, “I DON’T KNOW! We both have jobs dealing with the public, so it could be anyone. Castiel never mentioned any customers that stood out, I never saw anyone give him any grief when I hung out there and I haven’t dealt with the customers here much. That’s Ketch’s area.”  
  
“Dean,” Turner said, “We’re going to do everything we can to find him, but it won’t be easy. The outside cameras were pointed the wrong way, so Cas’ car wasn’t visible. One camera was pointed towards the door, so we saw Cas run out when you told him to. A few minutes later on the recording, we could see the reflection of a silver SUV on the window so we’re assuming that’s the kidnapper. The driver wasn’t visible and neither were the plates. We’re going to check traffic cams in the area and run plates but that’s going to take time. Do you know ANYONE who owns a silver SUV?”  
  
Dean couldn’t think, his thoughts were so jumbled. _Hang on baby, we’re coming._ Dean slowly ran through the list in his head. Lots of silver cars, a few SUV’s but no silver SUV’s in the bunch.  
  
“Ketch is the only one I can think of,” Dean said, “But he was here.”  
  
“And his is still parked in the back so he’s in the clear,” Turner said. “I think it’s time to call your family. I’d tell you to go get that hand splinted but it would be a waste of breath.”  
  
_His family._ Jesus, what was he going to tell them? Cas had been kidnapped just for being at the shop with him? Dean’s wedding ring pressed into his skin from the pressure of the wrap around his hand and he closed his eyes, letting the tears fall.  
  
Turner gently put a hand on his shoulder and said, “We’ll find him, Dean. Every K9 in the squad is out there right now looking for clues and the analysts are already on the traffic cams. The fact that he was taken means the kidnapper has an agenda and that he needs it to play out. That gives us time. The fact that he was taken in broad daylight in public means the kidnapper is reckless. He’ll make a mistake and we’re damned well going to find it.”  
  
As the officer walked out to join the rest, Dean pulled out his phone and looked down at Castiel’s face with his own on the lock screen. He closed his eyes and took himself to his safe place.  
  
He and Castiel were walking the beach at Nassau during their honeymoon, holding hands, occasionally stopping for Cas to pick up a shell and throw it into the surf. Dean could hear steel drums playing a happy song in the distance, mixing with the sound of the waves crashing into land. He was laughing at Cas running forward to scare the seagulls away from a crab that had come up with the surf.  
  
Dean walked up to him and lifted Cas into his arms, flashing him a grin and running into the waves, tossing Castiel in the water fully clothed. Cas surfaced with lightning in his blue eyes and Dean dove under the water, swimming straight to Cas and pulling him into his arms as Dean’s head came out of the water. Cas’ arms and legs wrapped around him, their mouths met and they let the waves carry them back to the sand together.  
  
They’d made so many beautiful new memories in the short four days they were away but that was Dean’s favorite. Seeing the fire in his husband’s eyes, the drops of water on his lashes. The feel of Cas molding to him in the water, the taste of salt on his tongue, letting the sea bring them back to Earth as they were lost in each other.  
  
Dean didn’t realize he’d collapsed onto the floor of the lobby crying until Ketch’s hand was on his shoulder. “Dean! C’mon Winchester, snap out of it,” Ketch said, shaking him.  
  
Dean looked up at his boss, “I tried to protect him, Arthur. I was in here protecting him when he was out there getting…” Dean couldn’t finish his thought.  
  
“Dean,” Arthur said gently. “They found a phone and need you to identify if it’s Cas’.”  
  
Dean took Ketch’s hand and pulled himself up, wiping his face dry on his shirt. Silently, he followed Ketch out the door and over to a cruiser. In an evidence bag laying on the hood was a silver smartphone, screen shattered. Dean picked it up and turned it over to look at the back, seeing the small rainbow decal on the top corner.  
  
Setting it back down on the cruiser, Dean said, “It’s his.”  
  
The officer took the bag and handed it to another officer. “Get the analysts on this too.”  
  
Dean swayed on his feet and everything around him was out of focus. He heard Ketch’s voice in the distance asking if he was alright. He tried to reply but heard voices yell to catch him a moment before he felt himself topple and black out.  
  
**********  
  
Dean squinted his eyes open in defense of the blazing light above him. There was a freight train blaring through his head going Mach two and he felt shooting pain every time he breathed. Letting out a groan, Dean forced his eyes open and saw he was in the hospital. Sam was at the door to his room talking to a nurse when he heard his brother’s groan.  
  
Rushing to Dean’s bedside, Sam yelled, “Dean! Jesus Dean you scared the shit out of me.”  
  
Dean held his head with his good hand and said, “Inside voice, Sam.”  
  
“Sorry,” Sam said, lowering his voice. “What the hell happened? They told me there was a fight at Ketch’s and you collapsed.”  
  
“That asshole Robert came after Castiel and… CASTIEL,” Dean yelled, sitting up as it came flooding back.  
  
“Calm down, Dean,” Sam said, pushing Dean gently onto his back. “His phone went straight to voicemail so he’s probably going through the dead zone near your house. I left him a message.”  
  
Dean grabbed Sam’s hand and looked into his eyes, “No Sam, he was kidnapped.”  
  
Sam laughed and said, “I’m sure he’s fine, Dean. Marriage sure has turned you into a Mother Hen. Try to relax, I’ll go see if they can give you something for the pain.”  
  
“SAM,” Dean yelled. “Dammit, listen to me. He was kidnapped from Ketch’s while I was fighting Bobby. I was inside and he… someone took him.”  
  
Sam froze. “No. No, that can’t be right. Cas has no enemies, except maybe Fergus but… Fergus?”  
  
“That’s who I think it was,” Dean winced as he nodded. “He’d hurt him, Sammy. There was… blood on his car. He’s hurt somewhere and I’m lying in here… “  
  
“You’re hurt too, Dean. The doctor said you have three broken fingers, a sprained wrist and a concussion. Fucker hammered up your ribs pretty good too,” Sam growled, “but none were broke. You really think you can go out guns blazing and find Cas this way?”  
  
“Right,” Dean said. “I’ll just lay here doped up on Morphine and eating jello while someone out there has my husband and is doing God-knows-what to him. That sounds like me.”  
  
As Sam pressed the call button for the nurse, Dean sat up on the edge of the bed and swayed. “Fuck,” he growled, “they already drugged me. Where’s my clothes? You’re driving.”  
  
“Dean, for fuck’s sake just… “ Sam was cut off when Dean grabbed his shirt.  
  
“He’s got my Castiel, Sam. I am NOT going to sit here and do nothing,” Dean ground out. “Now either help me or get out of my way.”  
  
Sam saw the look in his brother’s green eyes, fear and murder, and when the nurse ran in, he told her, “Can you please get my brother’s discharge papers ready? We’re leaving.”  
  
**********  
  
Castiel woke up in an empty barn, arms over his head secured to the wall with a leather strap, legs and feet tied together with a rope, his chest and feet bare. His mouth was dry as a desert, he had a headache the size of Memphis and he couldn’t focus on his surroundings. _She drugged me_ , Cas realized.  
  
“Ah, welcome back,” Meg Masters said as she walked into the stall with a bottle of water in hand. “How’s the head? Sorry about that but you weren’t being very cooperative.”  
  
“Fuck you, Meg,” Cas spat out.  
  
Meg gave him a snarky grin and said, “In due time, my angel. You have some explaining to do first. Here,” Meg said, uncapping the bottle. “Be a good boy and drink.”  
  
Cas wanted to refuse but he was an active enough runner to know he was severely dehydrated. He was already at a handicap with the drugs flowing through his system, but he knew he had to get his strength back somehow. Meg obviously wanted something from him so maybe if he held his tongue, just maybe if she untied him, he could get away and get back to Dean. _Dean._  
  
Cas wrapped his mouth over the top of the bottle and guzzled half the bottle before Meg yanked it away.  
  
“That’s a good boy,” she said. “Better?”  
  
Cas bit back the sass on his tongue and said, “Some. Why am I here, Meg?”  
  
Meg sat on the floor across from Cas, leaning back against the stall. “We had something special, Cassie. We had a good thing going. Sure, you sassed me on occasion but I liked it. It was kind of a turn on, seeing that side of you.”  
  
_Something special? With Meg?_ Cas could see on her face that she actually believed what she was saying, that they’d had a thing. Apparently, he hadn’t been clear enough when he’d shunned her advances.  
  
“Then,” she continued, “Just when you and I were getting so close, that WINCHESTER shows up and you’re all googly-eyed and star struck when he sings. Suddenly you didn’t need me to kiss your hurts and tell you everything was going to be okay anymore. Do you have any idea what it feels like to be used, Cassie?”  
  
“I did need you, Meg,” Cas said, choking out the words. “I still need you. We’re friends. I’m sorry you felt like I used you.”  
  
Meg’s brown eyes went black as she stood up. “Friends? That’s all you think we had, friendship? Well, let me show you how FRIENDLY I can be,” she said, grabbing a horse whip off the wall.  
  
“Meg,” Cas said, squirming trying to free himself of his bonds, “Don’t…”  
  
She was in front of him in two strides and brought the tail of the whip down across his chest. Castiel screamed, his breastbone exploding in pain. He tried to turn his body as Meg swung again, the whip lashing over his shoulder to his back. Cas arched as he cried out, pain shooting through his back. Meg brought the whip down, across his chest again and a sinister smile slowly crossed her face when he whimpered.  
  
“Meg… please… “ Cas hated how weak his voice sounded but, God, how this hurt. There were spots behind his eyes and he had to fight through the pain for every breath. Braced for the next blow, he watched as Meg replaced the whip onto it’s hook and sat back down on the floor.  
  
“Do you know why I had to punish you,” Meg asked him.  
  
Cas slumped forward from the pain he was in, the bonds holding his hands to the wall holding him up. He whimpered again and started to cry.  
  
“There now,” Meg said gently. “One lash was for shacking up with Mr. Muscle, one was for sassing me and the last was to express my displeasure at your behavior.”  
  
Cas said nothing and continued to cry out the pain.  
  
Meg stood and walked to the door of the stall. Turning, she said, “Think about what you’ve done and, when I come back, I expect you to apologize and beg my forgiveness.”  
  
Castiel heard the sliding door slam and the click of a lock, as Meg’s steps faded away. Cas turned his body to curl up sideways against the wall, letting out a yip of pain as his torn skin rubbed the wood. He closed his eyes and tried to block out the pain by thinking of Dean. Dean laughing across the kitchen table at Gabriel. Dean standing on the condo balcony with Michael and a whiskey. Dean curling up tighter against him in their new bed as he slept. Dean sliding the engagement ring on Cas’ finger under the stars. Dean staring at him with those beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
_I love you, Dean Winchester,_ Cas thought as he drifted off into a drug-induced sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arm up, gas up and the search for Castiel begins.

The clock on Sam’s dashboard read 8:12 PM and Dean was so angry at himself he could spit nails. He’d been unconscious at least six hours instead of doing everything he could to find Castiel. Well, that ended now.  
  
“Sam, turn the ringer on your phone off,” Dean commanded.  
  
“Why,” Sam asked.  
  
“Because,” Dean said, “I’m about to send a mass text about Castiel and my phone is going to blow up with calls. When they can’t reach me, who do you think they’ll call next?”  
  
Sam picked his phone off the dash and set it to silent, slipping it in his pocket. “I can drive while you text but I need a direction.”  
  
“Ketch’s for my car, your house for my gun and then Rougarou,” Dean said as he typed.  
  
“ _Family meeting at Rougarou. ASAP. EMERGENCY. Castiel is missing.”_  
  
At a stoplight, Sam looked over at the screen as Dean sent it off to everyone. Sam whistled and said, “Brother, you’ll be lucky if they don’t swing first and ask questions after. And why is your gun still at the house?”  
  
“Gee, I don’t know, Sammy,” Dean said sarcastically. “In the last two weeks I’ve bought a house, got married, went on my honeymoon, brawled with a man I’ve worked side by side with for 8 years and HAD MY HUSBAND KIDNAPPED! My schedule’s been a little full. Besides it’s not my gun I want, that’s in the Impala. I want Dad’s.”  
  
“The double-barrel or the Colt,” Sam asked.  
  
“Yes,” Dean replied, as they pulled into the parking lot of Ketch’s.  
  
Sam pulled up behind the Impala and grabbed Dean’s arm. “Are you sure you’re okay to drive?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Dean shook off his brother’s grip. “Follow me to your house if you’re worried, Nancy. Otherwise I’ll meet you at Rougarou.”  
  
As Dean approached the Impala’s trunk, Sam backed up into the parking spot next to him. Dean was running on pure love for his husband and pure hate for whoever took him, but that didn’t mean he could safely navigate traffic with a few cc’s of morphine in his veins.  
  
Dean popped the trunk and pushed all the flotsam in it to the back. He pulled the handle for the spare tire compartment and lifted, snagging out the lockbox where he kept his 9mm Glock 17. Dropping the compartment cover back in place, he set the box down in the trunk and opened it. He slid out the magazine and, satisfied it was loaded, slid it back into place.  
  
Setting the gun down in the trunk, he grabbed his brown leather jacket from the crap strewn around and slipped it on. Grabbing the gun as he slammed the trunk, he opened the driver’s door and slid the Glock into the inside pocket of his jacket. The Impala roared as it came to life and Dean flipped the sun visor down, his concealed permit dropping into his lap.  
  
Dean sped out of Ketch’s lot and decided to forgo the extra weapons. At a stoplight, Dean could see Sam’s headlights behind him. Dean held his phone out the window and waved it at Sam, signaling him to call since Sam’s own phone was on silent.  
  
Dean’s phone silently lit up and he said into it, “Fuck the other guns unless you need one of them. You need one?”  
  
“I’m not shooting a man, Dean,” Sam said. “So no, I don’t need to be armed.”  
  
“Fine,” Dean said angrily. “Rougarou.”  
  
Dean wheeled into the parking lot and stormed into the bar with Sam on his heels. His eyes darted around the bar and noted everyone but Michael was there. They all converged on Dean, talking over each other, throwing around accusations and threats. Dean ignored them and went straight up to Jody behind the bar.  
  
“Is there an employees only area we can use for this,” Dean asked.  
  
“End of the hall where the bathrooms are, past the kitchen. There’s offices and a conference room. Jo and I will be there in a minute. Dean,” Jody said, grabbing his hand. “We’ll find him.”  
  
Dean turned and Michael stormed into the bar, ready to brawl. Dean nodded his head towards the billiard room and walked towards the offices. Slamming the door open, he went directly into the conference room to the right and started to pace along the far wall while everyone filed in.  
  
“CAN IT,” Dean yelled. “Everyone just shut up a minute and I’ll tell you. Jesus.”  
  
They settled down and Dean looked from face to face around the room, feeling so much guilt he couldn’t stand it. Michael, Gabriel, Sam, Luc, Anna, Hannah, Jody, Jo, Balto and Garth all stared back at him, waiting for an explanation. People who loved Castiel, who’d trusted Dean to take care of him.  
  
Dean took a breath. “Okay here’s the Cliff’s notes version. Cas came into the shop today, ran into Bobby Singer, a coworker of mine who I only knew as Robert until today. Singer went for Cas and I got Cas out, told him to call the police. While Bobby and I were throwing punches, Cas was abducted before he could call the police. My boss saw the fight on the camera and called the cops but Cas was already gone when they got there.”  
  
Dean collapsed into the chair in front of him and put his head in his hands. “I… I don’t know what to say to you all. You trusted me to protect him, take care of him. I thought I was doing that. Bobby wanted to kill him. I’m sorry.. God, I’m so sorry.”  
  
The room was silent as Gabe and Michael looked at each other with the same thought in mind. “FERGUS.”  
  
Jody spoke up, “So what’s the plan?”  
  
Dean leaned back in the chair and blew out a breath. “There isn’t one yet. The police are combing traffic cams for silver SUV’s because surveillance at Ketch’s caught the reflection of one around the time he would’ve been taken. I haven’t heard anything yet. SHIT!” He had forgotten to turn the ringer back on after they’d arrived. He held up a finger for quiet as he listened to his voicemail.  
  
As soon as he heard Officer Turner’s name, he disconnected the voicemail and hit the callback button on the last missed call.  
  
“Turner,” he answered. Dean put his phone on speaker and set it on the table.  
  
“Turner, this is Dean Winchester. I’m here with mine and Castiel’s family and you’re on speaker. What have you found out?”  
  
“It’s good you’re all there,” Turner said, “because I have a list of names for you and I need you to tell me if any of them are familiar. The analysts are still looking through footage and running plates but these are the most likely possibilities. You ready?”  
  
Dean looked around and everyone nodded silently. “Hit me,” Dean said.  
  
“Alright,” Turner said as he slowly read the names. “Sean Moran. Kelley Yates. Lucas Bradenvich. Meghan Masters…”  
  
Jody screamed, “MEG???”  
  
“Who is she to Castiel,” Turner asked.  
  
“She works with us as a server,” Jody exchanged glances with Jo. “She was always aggressively hitting on him but she was never violent.”  
  
“Is she working tonight,” the officer asked.  
  
“She called out sick tonight,” Jo said softly.  
  
“Looks like we found our kidnapper, Dean,” Turner said. “We’ll run a background on her and go to her house.”  
  
“Wait,” Dean said, “So you think Meg would knock Castiel out and kidnap him over a DATE??”  
  
“You’d be surprised what people do for infatuation, Winchester,” Turner replied.  
  
“Officer,” Sam spoke up. “Given the history, many of us here were thinking it could be Fergus MacLeod, Castiel’s ex. Please don’t think I’m trying to tell you how to do your job but have you looked into him yet?”  
  
Turner spoke through the phone, “He was our prime suspect until he was cleared across the board. He doesn’t own a silver SUV, he was at work at the time with a number of alibis corroborating that, and his bank accounts show no suspicious withdrawals or deposits for the last six months. He’s a poor excuse for a man, but he didn’t do this.”  
  
“Thank you, officer,” Sam said.  
  
“We’ll find Castiel, Dean,” Turner said and the line went dead.  
  
“Garth,” Dean said. “Do you still do that hacker shit?”  
  
“My laptop’s in the car. Be right back,” Garth said as he rushed out.  
  
Michael spoke up, “So who’s this ‘Meg’ and just how crazy is she?”  
  
Jo and Jody exchanged a glance and sat down at the table. Jo spoke up, “Meg is our head server, been working here about five years now I think. Has a little bit of an attitude with us but she’s good with the customers. I’ve seen her get mean a few times but never physically violent. She’s been trying to get into Cassie’s pants for about… a year I’d say?”  
  
“Almost two,” Jody corrected, “And she didn’t stop when he started seeing Dean. If anything, she got more persistent. Started turning on the water works for sympathy. The last week or so, she’s called out twice and been a total tool when she does come in.”  
  
“Since Castiel and I got married,” Dean said. “I think that’s what Criminal Minds would call the trigger.”  
  
Garth ran back in with his laptop and set up at the far end of the table. While his computer booted up, he looked at Dean and asked, “What am I searching for?”  
  
Dean thought for a moment, running through the options, trying to decide which to veto because the cops were doing it. “Track her cell phone. Find out her vehicle information and see if it has an active GPS. Track that if it does.”  
  
Luc spoke up, “Pull a family history and see if any of them are listed as deceased with properties still in their name.”  
  
Dean nodded appreciatively, “Good idea.”  
  
As Garth’s fingers flew over the keyboard, Anna spoke up, “Dean, this wasn’t your fault. What happened today… you were facing the threat you saw and, by the looks of you, you protected Cas well.”  
  
“Somebody took him, Anna,” Dean said softly. “I didn’t protect him well enough.”  
  
“So you’re supposed to be omnipresent now,” Anna asked angrily. “You can’t be everywhere at once and, I think I speak for everyone here when I say, had you known the bigger threat was outside, you would’ve protected Castiel with your dying breath. You’re loyal, you’re honest and you’re a fighter. Now could you wrap up the pity party and get your head out of your ass so you can get my baby brother back?”  
  
Sam snorted out a laugh at the shocked look Dean was giving Anna, while Gabe and Luc were grinning proudly at their big sister.  
  
“Got something,” Garth called out. “No GPS on the car, cell phone is off but I found the last tower the signal pinged from. Outside of Lakeview a few miles, there’s a bunch of open land out that way and a smattering of farms. Didn’t find anything on the family history.”  
  
“Alright,” Dean said. Anna’s words had struck home and Dean had a mission again. He reached over and squeezed Anna’s hand. “Exactly what I need to hear. Thanks, sister.”  
  
Anna squeezed back and said, “Bring my brother home, and kill the bitch who did this.”  
  
Dean nodded and looked around the table. “Whoever’s coming, saddle up. We’re driving to Lakeview and we need every available car so we can cover more ground. We have her vehicle information but a primpy silver SUV will stick out like a sore thumb in farm country like that. Who has a permit to carry?” Michael, Luc, Jody, Jo and Hannah raised their hands.  
  
“I need all of you and I need you armed,” Dean said. “Do you have your guns with you?” All but Michael and Jo nodded affirmative.  
  
“I don’t have my own gun,” Jo said. “Anyone have a spare?”  
  
“Ride with me,” Dean said. “We’ll make a stop. Can you handle a shotgun?" Jo nodded.  
  
"You,” Dean pointed at Michael. “How long will it take you to get to your weapon?”  
  
“Home and back,” Michael said. “Thirteen minutes.”  
  
“Go. Meet us back here, and change out of that fucking prep uniform for God’s sake,” Dean said as Michael gave him the finger and rushed out.  
  
“Anyone not armed is safer staying here,” Dean continued. “You can feed us information on the fly if Garth finds anything or she’s dumb enough to turn her phone back on.”  
  
Gabe spoke up, “I’m going. You said you needed as many vehicles as possible and I’m not going to just sit here while something’s happening to my brother.”  
  
“Fine,” Dean replied, “But if shit hits the fan, you hang back and that’s non-negotiable or so help me I’ll kick your ass into an early grave.”  
  
“I’m coming too,” Sam said. “Permit’s expired but I’ll take Dad’s Colt and you have another extra car looking.”  
  
Dean nodded in appreciation. “Jo rides with you then. Go ahead and head out with her then meet us at the Gas-N-Sip by the highway near your house. Everyone else coming, do what you need to do before we go, phone home, potty break, whatever. We’re out of here as soon as Michael gets back. Garth, shoot me the address of that cell tower.”  
  
Dean’s phone pinged immediately. “Done,” Garth said.  
  
Dean redialed Officer Turner’s number and tapped his fingers impatiently on the table as it rang.  
  
“Turner,” he said.  
  
“Dean Winchester again, officer.”  
  
“Her apartment is empty, no SUV in the vicinity,” Turner said. “We haven’t found anything yet but I’ll let you know.”  
  
“Funny you should say that, Turner,” Dean said. “Because we found something.”  
  
There was a pause on the line and then, “Come again?”  
  
“We have a… experienced computer tech here and he found the last tower Meg’s mobile pinged from. Few miles outside Lakeview,” Dean informed him.  
  
“Fuck,” Turner swore. “That’s outside our jurisdiction. We’re gonna have to call in the Staties and it’ll take them a day or two to get their asses in gear.”  
  
“Fuck that,” Dean said. “We’ve got a search party and we’re heading that way now. I just thought you’d want the information.”  
  
“As an officer, I’m required to tell you to leave this to the people your taxes pay to do this,” Turner said. “Since I know you won’t follow that advice, and I’m sure as shit not waiting for State’s people to get here, I’m telling you to wait for me. My shift is over in ten minutes and I can meet you somewhere.”  
  
“Isn’t that against some policy for you boys in blue,” Dean asked. “Professional courtesy to another jurisdiction or some shit?”  
  
“As you so eloquently put it,” Turner said, “fuck that. Now where am I meeting you?”  
  
Dean looked up as Michael rushed in. “The Gas-N-Sip by the highway on Lebanon Drive. Personal vehicle, Turner. Leave the donut ride at the station.”  
  
Dean hung up on Turner’s curse and looked around the room. “Let’s get this rolling circus moving.”  
  
_Hang on a little while longer, baby. We’re bringing you home tonight._


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg gets Castiel talking and The Family closes in.

When Meg had come back, she had given him a shot of ketamine and moved him to the window. Castiel’s arms were now handcuffed behind his back and weaved through the bars of the stall window, forcing him to remain standing. His legs were splayed, his pants removed and his feet held to the wall by leather stirrups.  
  
“Are you sorry for being a bad boy,” Meg asked.  
  
_Fuck you, bitch_ was the only thing Cas could think. Nothing he said was going to make a lick of difference and he would not pretend to love her.  
  
At Cas’ silence, Meg pulled the whip off the wall again. “Say you’re sorry or I’ll have to punish you again.” Castiel remained quiet and waited for the pain to come.  
  
Several hours later, Cas awoke on the floor, his feet still confined by the stirrups. His hands were still restrained behind his back but at least he could lay down and pray for death. The pain was so great that he couldn’t tell where it was coming from. There was a bowl of water by his head so he stuck his face in it unashamedly and sucked down the foul tasting liquid.  
  
Meg entered the stall again, holding a riding crop this time, and watched him lap up the water like an animal. “There you go. That’s a good boy. Are you ready to apologize yet?”  
  
Cas stopped drinking and rested his head on the floor, facing away from her. “I will never apologize to you for something I didn’t do, Meg. You’re a delusional sociopath and you’re going to do whatever is in that twisted head of yours to do, so you may as well do it. But for God’s sake, just shut the fuck up.”  
  
Meg let out a primal scream and attacked, hitting Cas everywhere at once with the crop. Head, hands, back, legs. Castiel shut his mouth tight to keep from giving her the satisfaction of his screams and wished he could go to a happy place like Dean could. _I love you, Dean._  
  
Meg ripped down Cas’ boxers and started leaving welts on the one clear area of his body. After all she’d done to him, he could barely feel the hits as the crop connected over and over again. Then she shoved the thick handle of the crop hard and fast into his ass hole and he screamed as he felt himself tear.  
  
“You fucking bitch, I swear to God I’ll kill you if you don’t kill me first,” Cas growled through tears.  
  
“Well that got you talking,” Meg said. “This must be why you kept Mr. Broadway around then. Maybe if I do it enough, I’ll get an apology out of you.”  
  
Cas said through bared teeth, “Never.”  
  
“We’ll see about that,” Meg said sweetly, as she yanked the crop out and shoved it back in with one fluid motion as he let out another scream.  
  
_Happy place. Happy place. Happy place. Home. Christmas. Family. Dean._ Green eyes flashed across his mind and then unconsciousness finally took Castiel into the dark.  
  
**********  
  
_Talk to me, Castiel. Where does she have you?_ Dean closed his eyes and brought Castiel’s face to his mind. Confident, strong, beautiful. He would be okay. They would find him, put Meg down like the snarly bitch she was and Cas would be okay.  
  
From his phone on the dash came Rufus Turner’s voice. “We’re driving around in circles here. Where the fuck haven’t we looked?”  
  
Every car plus Garth was on the conference call thanks to the wonder of technology and Garth’s knowledge of it. “Garth, what’s further north of us,” Dean asked.  
  
“Lots of dirt roads, no buildings that I can see here,” Garth replied. “Wait. Dean, about 3 miles north of your position there’s a dirt road on the left and it looks like it dead ends at an abandoned horse farm.”  
  
“That’s where I’d be,” Rufus said.  
  
“They’re there. Let’s move,” Dean said, shifting the Impala into gear and spitting dirt from under his tires.  
  
Dean found the road but couldn’t see the farm in the distance. “Kill your lights as soon as you get to me,” he said into the phone. He turned off the Impala’s loud engine but left his parking lights on so everyone could see him.  
  
Rufus arrived first and walked up to Dean, handing him a pair of night-vision binoculars. “Are these standard issue, officer,” Dean asked.  
  
“Borrowed them from the special ops team,” Rufus shrugged. “Thought they might come in handy.”  
  
Dean raised them to his eyes and saw nothing but black. Rufus reached over to press a button on the top and Dean could see everything in a green hue. “Helps if you turn them on first, genius,” Rufus mumbled.  
  
Dean heard engines arriving behind him as he scanned the horizon slowly. About a third of the way across the skyline, he found the house with a horse barn behind it. There was a faint light coming from the house and a brighter light coming out of the barn. Parked in between the two buildings was an SUV but Dean couldn’t make out the color through the glasses.  
  
Handing the binoculars back to Rufus and letting his eyes readjust to the night, Dean said, “I’m no expert but that looks like a Chevy Tahoe to me.”  
  
Rufus raised the glasses to his face and said, “Why yes, yes it does.”  
  
_I’m here, Castiel. I’m coming for you.  
  
_ Dean turned to the group and said, “This is the place, but there’s two buildings they could be in so this could get dicey. You’re the expert, Rufus. Which building are they in?”  
  
Rufus rubbed his chin. “He’s gonna be in the barn, otherwise there wouldn’t be a light on in there. She could be in either one, depending. All we know about her reasons is that Cas wouldn’t sleep with her. This could be revenge for turning her down, or she could be aiming for a Stockholm thing to get him to love her.”  
  
Dean heard it in his voice, there was more. “What aren’t you saying, Rufus? I don’t like hearing what may be happening to Castiel but I need to know it if I’m going to save him.”  
  
“Alright,” Rufus said. “This could be a psychotic break and that makes her that much more dangerous. Given the timeline of how this played out, it’s also unfortunately the most likely option, with your wedding being the trigger. How badly hurt he is will depend on how he responded to whatever she may have said to him.”  
  
“He wouldn’t go quietly into the night, that’s for sure,” Dean said, trying to feel what Cas would be feeling. “But I also believe he’d do what he needed to in order to get back to me. He’s a fighter, a survivor.”  
  
“But if she tried to demean him at all,” Gabe spoke up, “he may not have been able to bite his tongue. You know how sassy he is, Dean.”  
  
Rufus looked grim. “That could be a very big problem, depending on how far gone she is. Even with the best outcome possible, these situations rarely end well for anyone.”  
  
“How do these calls usually end? The truth, Rufus,” Dean stared him down.  
  
“On average? The hostage is already dead, killed during negotiations or beaten so badly that their body defends itself by putting them in a coma they never come out of. Kidnapper kills themselves, either with their own weapon or suicide by cop,” Rufus said. “I’m sorry, Dean.”  
  
Dean bit down hard on his lip to stop the tears and took a breath. “Castiel isn’t dead and we aren’t the police so there’s no negotiating. The buildings are too far away to walk to from here and we’re running out of time. Hannah, you’re the only one with a quiet vehicle so we’re all piling into your van and getting as close as we can to that barn. How well do you see in the dark?”  
  
Hannah looked up at the sliver of moon in the sky then in the direction of the house thoughtfully. “Were there any outside lights on either building?”  
  
Rufus raised the glasses and looked. “I don’t see any. Could be motion detection though.”  
  
“Bet on it,” Hannah said. “If Rufus gives me those to use, I’ll be able to see fine.”  
  
Dean nodded once and said, “Everyone, pull the cars off the road as much as possible so they’re out of sight. Hannah, go ahead and move your van onto the end of the road so you’re out of the way.”  
  
As everyone piled back into their cars, Dean ignited the Impala’s engine as gently as possible but the sound still roared through the night. Pulling forward about 300 feet, Dean popped a 3-point turn in the middle of the road and parked facing towards everyone else, giving himself enough room between vehicles to pull out without someone needing to move first.  
  
As he stepped out of the car and removed his jacket, Sam came up to him. “Escape route?”  
  
“You heard Rufus,” Dean said. “Castiel is going to need medical care as quickly as possible and take a look at where we are, Sam. I can get him to a hospital quicker than an ambulance would get here. Having the car ready for that is just smart planning.” Dean took off his red-checked flannel and tossed it in the car, pulling his Glock out of his jacket pocket and tucking it into the back waistband of his jeans.  
  
Dean and Sam walked back to the group, with Hannah waiting off to the side. “Silence your phones, check your pockets for anything that could make noise. Don’t leave your car keys here but find a way to keep them from jingling. Lock the cars. Heaven forbid she gets by us, we don’t want to make it easy for her to get away. If you’re set, load into the van, lightest bodies last in case we have to double up.”  
  
Dean was the last one into the van and he took shotgun. “Drive as slowly as you need to, Hannah, but don’t stop the vehicle. As we get closer to the barn if you see a flat enough area you can safely drive over to go around the back, then take it. Not yet,” Dean said to her as she reached for the gear shifter.  
  
Dean turned to face his family, crammed into the back like sardines. No one complained or made so much as a hint of an exasperated sigh about the conditions. _When we get Cas back, I owe the entire family a trip to Disney World for this._  
  
“When we get close to the barn and Hannah stops we’re going to have to pile out quietly. Actually,” Dean said, “leave the side doors open for the ride so they don’t make noise. Don’t fall out because we’re not coming back for you until this is done. Michael, Jody and Luc I want you to circle the barn to the right. Sam, Jo and Rufus will go left.  
  
“Hannah, you’re the only one with a long-range rifle and the experience to use it so I want you positioned under cover of the van with Meg in the crosshairs. If she runs, immobilize her. Only shoot to kill if she has Castiel. Gabe, you’re taking over the driver’s seat when Hannah gets in position. If there is a back door I’ll enter from there and I want Sam and Michael covering my back. If there’s no entry point, I’ll circle to the left with Sam’s group. Try to watch out for motion sensor lights on the top of the building and make a long loop around them if you have to but do it as quickly as possible.”  
  
“Be prepared for what we may see.” Dean said, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Getting Castiel out, no matter his condition, is the main objective. If we have to kill Meg to do it, then so be it. Anyone wants out, now is the time because once the van starts moving, there’s no turning back.”  
  
The entire group just stared at Dean for a full minute. Sam cleared his throat and piped up, “I think if someone didn’t want to be here, they wouldn’t. Can we get moving now? This bastard is heavy.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Luc said from Sam’s lap. “I still think you should be riding on top of the van because you’re so big.”  
  
Dean chuckled and said, “Save your foreplay for later. Pipe down. Let’s go Hannah,” Dean turned in his seat.  
  
As Hannah slowly moved the van forward, Dean watched the lights from the buildings grow brighter as they approached. He could see the outline of both the barn and the house now, could see light coming out of stall windows of the barn. Dean was about to tell Hannah to find a path around the barn when he saw a figure emerge from the house and walk towards the barn.  
  
“Shit, stop the car Hannah,” Dean stage-whispered, but it was too late. Meg heard the engine and ran for the barn. “Go, Hannah, GO,” Dean yelled as she punched the gas. Turning around as the car bounced, Dean said, “She’s in the barn with Cas. No weapon but doesn’t mean there isn’t one in there. Same groups left and right, Sam and Michael with me up the middle. Side groups see if you can find a vantage point through the horse stall windows. Hannah, you’re on the entrance. Shoot her if she comes out walking.”  
  
Hannah skidded the car to a stop and slammed it into park. Dean climbed out and reached down, pulling his hunter’s knife out of his boot and handing it to Gabe. “Just in case,” Dean said, as they all drew their guns while they ran for the barn.  
  
**********  
  
Sam, Dean and Michael silently moved in through the barn door and advanced slowly, as if they’d been working together like this for years. They would move forward to a set of stalls and Sam would check the left one while Michael would check the one on the right and Dean kept his weapon trained on the middle. Dean silently thanked God that it wasn’t his strong hand that was broken. Four steps forward and they were checking the next set of stalls, then the next set.  
  
They took two steps forward and Dean saw Meg through the grate of the next stall on the right, holding Cas up by his hair with a knife flush against his jugular. Aiming his Glock at the center of her forehead, Dean blocked the vision of Cas, naked and bloody to focus his aim. Cas was alive and standing, that’s all he needed to know.   
  
“You won’t get a shot off fast enough to save him,” Meg said. “My body will spasm when the bullet connects and my knife will slice his carotid. Both of us will be dead before we hit the floor.”  
  
“Please, Meg. Let him go. I know you didn’t really want to hurt him,” Dean said. _So much for no negotiating._  
  
Meg laughed, “Didn’t I? He’s been a bad boy and bad boys get punished. He likes being punished, that’s why he’s always sassing me.”  
  
Turner was right on the money about that psychotic break. This bitch was looney fucking tunes. But she was right about what would happen if they shot her right now. Her positioning gave her the upperhand and Dean needed to get the knife away from Cas’ throat so someone could take the shot. Dean looked back at Sam and he nodded, understanding.  
  
Dean lowered his weapon and took a step towards Meg. “Maybe I’d like being punished too,” Dean said evenly. “If I put my gun away, will you punish me? Look at him, he’s half dead. You don’t look like the type to get enjoyment out of punishing someone who doesn’t even have the energy to scream.”  
  
“He’ll come to,” Meg said. “He always does.”  
  
Dean took another step forward and kept his Glock at his side. “But you don’t want to wait, do you, Meg? I’m wide awake, and willing to stay and be punished, if you let Castiel go.”  
  
“I let him go and one of your pals shoots me,” Meg said.  
  
“Not if I’m blocking their shot,” Dean said softly. Tossing his Glock to the corner of the stall behind Meg, Dean took three steps forward until he was right in front of her. “Now, you can just stab me with that knife, at which point they will kill you. Or you can release Castiel and use me as your hostage until they leave. The choice is yours.”  
  
Meg looked over at Cas, not even conscious and only on his feet because she held him up by the hair. Then she looked back at Dean, very much alive with fire in his eyes and a well-kept body. She would enjoy watching it bleed and hearing him scream by her hand.  
  
“Turn around and face them,” Meg said.  
  
When Dean did as she asked, he caught the glint of Hannah’s long range rifle in the corner of the stall window directly across from him, but Sam was in her path. Meeting his brother’s eyes, Dean made what he sincerely hoped was a subtle jerk of his head. He saw Sam take a just as subtle step to the right and breathed a sigh of relief. There was only going to be one shot at this.  
  
Meg quickly released Cas and, as he crumpled to the floor of the stall, grabbed Dean in the same manner, right hand gripped in his hair, left hand holding the knife against his carotid. But now she was shielded better by Dean’s larger frame.  
  
Dean’s eyes looked down at his husband and stung with tears. Castiel wasn’t moving, Dean couldn’t even see the rise and fall of his chest through all the blood. Dean looked up at Michael and said, “Take your brother home, now.” When he saw Michael hesitate, Dean said, “Family first, Michael. Don’t worry about me. I’m just showing my true colors.”  
  
Michael nodded and holstered his Magnum, approaching Cas with his eyes watching Meg. Meg held tight to Dean and backed him up a step to press flush against her. Dean never wanted to vomit so badly in his life. Michael picked up his brother easily like a child and carried him out of the stall and into the night.  
  
With Cas safely away from Meg and out of Dean’s line of sight, he could focus on what needed to be done to end this. Checking to make sure Hannah was still in position, Dean turned to his brother and said, “You too, Sam. Get out of here.”  
  
Sam hesitated as Michael had, but took a step backwards while he searched his brother’s face for a sign. “I said GO, Samuel. This is what I want.” Sam looked surprised but continued to walk backwards until he was almost out of sight, then he took a last look at Dean as he dropped the Colt to his side and turned to leave the barn.  
  
Still holding him by the hair, Meg whispered in his ear as she dropped the knife from his throat, “You’re all mine, my little pet.”  
  
“Not quite,” Dean said, as he jerked his head away from Meg in the same moment he heard Hannah’s shot ring out and felt drops of blood splatter his cheek. The pressure from the grip Meg had on his hair disappeared and she dropped to the ground, lifeless. Dean looked down at the woman who’d tortured the man he loved and took more pleasure than he probably should have seeing the bullet hole in her forehead.  
  
Dean looked up and nodded his thanks to Hannah. “Remind me to never get on your bad side.”  
  
“You just earned my trust for life with that stunt,” Hannah said. “Let’s get out of here.”  
  
Dean ran down the aisle of the barn and out to the van, where Cas was laying on the backseat, unconscious. In the light from the barn, Dean could see his chest barely rise and fall through the torn skin and blood. _Sweet Jesus, what did that bitch do to you?_  
  
Dean climbed into the back and crouched on the floor next to Cas. “Get us to my car, as fast as you can, Gabriel,” Dean yelled, slamming the doors on both sides.  
  
Gabe turned the van around and headed back down the dirt road. He exchanged a glance with Sam, who was in the front passenger seat, both with grim looks on their faces.  
  
As the van bounced on the rough road, Dean took Cas’ left hand and looked down at the rings he wore. The metal on both was as dirty as Cas’ hands and his engagement ring had lost the peridot stone some time during the Hell he’d just lived through. Dean prayed he would live. _Please Castiel, don’t fly away without me, my Angel._  
  
When the van squealed to stop, Dean jerked open the side door and climbed out, turning and picking up Cas as gently as he could. Sam followed him as Dean carried Cas to the Impala. “Sam, keys.”  
  
Sam pulled out his keys and unlocked the car, opening the back door and saying, “Stay with him. I’m driving.” Dean positioned him flat on the backseat, then lifted Cas’ head as he gently slid his body under it into the car. Sam closed the door and climbed into the driver’s seat, gunning the engine to life.  
  
Sam said, “Here, cover him with this,” as he tossed Dean’s flannel shirt into the backseat and put the car into drive, throwing dirt and loose rocks around the road as he drove south as fast as he could without killing them.  
  
“Where’s the nearest hospital,” Sam asked.  
  
Dean was looking down into his beloved’s abused face, willing Castiel’s eyes to open so he could see that beautiful blue again.  
  
Sam yelled, “DEAN! Hospital. WHERE?”  
  
Dean blinked, “I… I don’t know Sammy.”  
  
Sam pulled his phone out of his pocket and laid it flat on the seat next to him. He pressed and held the Home button and heard a beep. “Siri, where’s the closest hospital?”  
  
Siri responded, “The closest hospital is Saint Mark’s Medical Center and it’s 16.2 miles away from your current location.”  
  
Sam said, “Siri, give me directions to Saint Mark’s Medical Center.”  
  
Dean tuned Sam out and ran his hand over Cas’ blood-stained hair. “Wake up baby,” he said through tears. “Oh God, Castiel, please wake up for me. I’m not me without you. I need you so much, do you hear me? Please hear me. Open those eyes baby, please. I know you hurt, God you must be in so much pain, and I know you’re tired, but I need to know you’re going to be okay. I’m so sorry I didn’t get to you sooner, Castiel. Please, please forgive me and wake up.”  
  
Dean spent the ride to the hospital crying, begging Cas to wake up, praying that he would. When Sam pulled into the Emergency entrance and dashed out of the car for help, Dean pleaded one more time. “We’re here, Castiel. You’re safe now and we’ll take good care of you. I’m here and Meg can’t hurt you anymore. You don’t have to be afraid, baby, you can come out of your happy place now. I love you, Castiel James Winchester. Please come back to me.”  
  
Dean deposited a featherlight kiss on Cas’ lips before an army of nurses and doctors were right on top of them, pulling Cas out of the car and rolling him away on a gurney.  
  
Dean sat in the backseat of his Impala, covered in blood from Castiel’s wounds, staring at the doors they’d taken him through. He felt Sam climb into the backseat next to him and put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean collapsed into tears in Sam’s arms and felt Sam’s tears falling onto his shirt.  
  
In the backseat of John Winchester’s Impala, next to the place on the rear dash where they’d carved their initials into the upholstery so many years ago, Dean and Sam Winchester cried their hearts out and prayed for a miracle.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel in a coma on Christmas Day.

“Mr. Winchester?”  
  
Dean turned from the window where he’d been watching the sun rise. “Yes,” he said, approaching the doctor. “Is Castiel alright?”  
  
“Superficially, he suffered severe lacerations across his back, neck, chest, torso… pretty much anywhere there was skin. We did what we could to repair the damage but, if he survives, he’ll need some reconstructive surgery to repair the remaining skin. His anus was badly torn, his spleen was ruptured, he had a punctured lung and internal bleeding, all of which we successfully repaired. However, he arrived in a catatonic state and has since slipped into a coma, which we don’t expect him to come out of. I’m sorry, Mr. Winchester.”  
  
“Can I see him,” Dean asked.  
  
The doctor nodded. “He’s in the ICU two floors up. Only one visitor at a time besides you.”  
  
Dean nodded his thanks as the doctor walked away. Dean turned to face his family and was surrounded by them as he let out a sob. “He… he’s… coma… “ Dean choked out, bawling on Gabriel’s shoulder.  
  
“He’s alive Dean,” Michael said. “Our Cas is a survivor, he’ll pull through. He doesn’t know how to fail.”  
  
“He’s… he’s in the ICU. The doctor said only one visitor at a time in addition to me. They don’t expect him to come out of it,” Dean cried.  
  
“What did I just say to you?? He’ll make it, Dean. He’ll fight to get back to you,” Michael told him. “Go on and see him and we’ll fight amongst ourselves about who gets first visiting rights.”  
  
Sam handed Dean the duffel of clothes he’d brought. “And change, for the love of God. You don’t want him to wake up and see you looking like that, do you?”  
  
Dean looked down at his clothes, caked with dirt and Cas’ blood, and said, “I guess not.”  
  
Taking the duffel from Sam, he went to the elevator and rode it up two flights to the ICU. He ducked into the bathroom to change so he wouldn’t scare anyone then came out and approached the nurse’s station. “Castiel Winchester, what room please?”  
  
The nurse’s fingers tapped on the keyboard and she said, “507. Family only please.”  
  
“I’m his husband,” Dean told her and walked off.  
  
Counting off the room numbers, Dean reached 507 and looked through the closed glass door at his husband. He was filled with rage for what Cas had suffered at Meg’s hand and wished more than anything that he’d been the one to pull the trigger.  
  
Opening the door, he dropped his duffel of dirty clothes on the floor and let the door close behind him. He grabbed the chair in the corner on the way by and scraped it across the floor over to the bedside, sitting and wrapping his hands gently around Cas’. Dean rubbed his thumb across the rings thoughtfully and bent down to kiss his hand. Feeling that soft skin on his lips opened the floodgates again and Dean cried his soul out onto his husband’s hand.  
  
That’s the way Gabriel found Dean when he walked into the room, laying his head on the bed like a child, wailing for Cas to come back to him. Gabriel’s already weakened heart broke and it shattered even further when Gabe looked over and saw his brother’s injuries. He took his brother’s other hand and let the tears fall quietly onto the sheets.  
  
One by one they came into Castiel’s room and commiserated with Dean, crying their own tears for what Cas had endured so unjustly. When Sam left, Dean leaned back in the chair, still holding his husband’s hand. He was exhausted and he had no more tears to cry, no more anger to pull adrenaline from. He was just completely empty.  
  
He stared at Castiel for hours. The messy brown hair, the small creases on his forehead, his high cheekbones, his tender lips. Dean wanted so badly to curl up beside him on the bed and just hold him. Would it hurt Cas, even in a coma? Would he feel Dean’s warmth against him? Would Cas know he was safe or was his mind stuck in the hell he’d lived for over 12 hours?  
  
_Come back to me, Castiel. Please. We haven’t had a chance to live our lives together yet._  
  
Dean started to ramble. “There’s so much I want to say to you Castiel. Nothing that hasn’t already been said probably a hundred times but they always say that it helps to talk to coma patients, right? That’s if you believe everything the TV shows tell you, which of course, I always do. God, Cas, you should’ve seen your sister tonight. You should’ve seen us all. When our common purpose was you, we banded together like nothing you’ve ever seen before. There was no fighting, no snide remarks… well, Sam and Luc let one slide but I think they may be kind of sweet on each other so that’s ok.  
  
“Anyway, so Hannah, I mean my God… why didn’t you tell me she could shoot like that? I might’ve been more afraid of her than of Michael when we met if I’d known. Seriously honey, you need to warn a man. And almost all of you know how to shoot, really?   
  
“Do you, Castiel? I know how much you hate guns so I don’t think you do. But I have to tell you, seeing you with that powerful piece of metal in your hand would be… whew, so hot. You in a cowboy hat, ratty brown trenchcoat, vest, maybe one of those little shoestring tie things they wore… and my dad’s Colt on your hip. I don’t think I’d let you get out of bed for a week, I’d be so turned on.   
  
“I have a weakness for Westerns. Have I told you that? Sometimes I forget what I have and haven’t told you but sometimes I also forget we haven’t known each other for years, because that’s the way it feels to me. I wanted to marry you the moment I saw you, I’m pretty sure I didn’t tell you that. That night when you told me your favorite song was Endlessly I wanted to just get back up on that stage and sing it again just to make you happy.  
  
“You make me so happy, Castiel. I should’ve told you that more. You didn’t know me before… I was just kind of wandering through my life, ya know? Like watching a movie but from the first person and not being involved. I went to work, I went out and drank, took someone to a hotel if I had the urge but I never brought them home. I never made it personal until you. I believe in God, like really believe now, because of you.  
  
“There have been so many little things that just… well, they just fit. And boy, has the Man been giving me some serious signs along the way. Remember when you texted me that silly picture of you wearing my amulet when I left it for you? Well I was on my lunch break and listening to music in my car at the time. Angel With A Shotgun came on at the same time your text came through and I think that was the day I knew I was in with both feet. With us, Fate, God… I was in.   
  
“I think I started browsing engagement rings the next day, I don’t really remember. I know I had your ring hidden in my room for at least a month before I proposed. I was so scared you’d turn me down. Our relationship moved so fast and with everything Fergus put you through, well to my mind you didn’t have any reason to say yes. I’d put a wall between you and Michael just by existing. I knew I wasn’t good for you, Hell I’m not even good for me. I don’t know why you married me at all but you made me the happiest man in the world, Castiel.  
  
“I’m happy all the damn time now. I like things I didn’t used to because of you. I like mornings because I can wake up next to you. Silence always used to bother me but I could sit in silence with you for hours. Sometimes you don’t need words, you know? Sometimes just being with someone, around someone is all you need. Just being with you is enough but I need you to be here, really be here and not trapped inside yourself like you are now.  
  
“I know you went through a lot and this is your way of protecting yourself. I hope you went to your happy place, Castiel. I hope you aren’t still living that nightmare with no escape. I hope you’re happy there until you feel safe. I hope I’m there with you making you feel safe and protected, in the way I couldn’t yesterday. I hope… I hope you come back to me. It’s lonely without you. Even if I could bring myself to leave your side, I don’t think I’d want to go home because you aren’t there. Come home with me, honey. When you feel better in there, when you feel safe and happy and warm, come back to me. I’ll be right here.  
  
Dean leaned forward and rested his head on the bed next to Cas. “I’m really sleepy now, honey. I’ll see you in my dreams. I love you, Castiel Winchester. Please come home.“  
  
**********  
  
It was Christmas Day, three days after Castiel’s abduction, and Dean still hadn’t left his husband’s bedside. The coloring of the angry red welts across Cas’s body were starting to fade slightly as they begun to heal and the nurses said his vital stats were getting stronger, but he still hadn’t opened his eyes. While a nurse was changing some of Cas’ bandages, Dean stood at the window watching the light fade with the sunset through the blanket of snow that had begun falling that morning.  
  
_A Christmas snowfall,_ Dean thought. _Castiel would be so happy._ The morning of his kidnapping as Dean was getting ready for work, Castiel had told him of his plans to Christmas shop that day. When Dean had asked Cas what he wanted for Christmas, Cas had said, “Snow, so we could come home after spending the day with family to light some candles and hold each other by the fireplace and watch it fall outside. Wouldn’t that be such a perfect ending to Christmas Day, Dean?” Dean had swept Cas into his arms and danced him around their bedroom, telling Cas that every day spent with him was his perfect day.  
  
Dean closed his eyes and rested his head against the cool glass. That couldn’t be the last happy memory they would share. He refused to believe that God would bring them this far and let it end this way. All his life, Dean had hated even the mention of all that Hallmark-made romantic crap. Love at first sight, soulmates, meant to be… it was all bullshit before Cas. Now Dean believed, with everything in him, that he and Castiel were destined to meet. Maybe it hadn’t been love at first sight but they were meant for each other and this wasn’t over. It wasn’t.  
  
When the nurse left, Dean returned to Cas and raised his hand, sitting on the side of the bed, careful not to jostle him. Lifting Castiel’s hand to his lips, he softly kissed the knuckle and held it in his lap. With his left hand, Dean gently stroked his husband’s cheek and ran his thumb along the stubble growing over his chin. A vision flashed in his mind of Castiel sitting patiently while Dean shaved him with an old-fashioned blade, caring for him because Cas could no longer do it himself.  
  
Dean would do it too. He would take care of Castiel’s every need in this aftermath of this whole thing if he would just wake up. Dean just wanted his husband here with him. It was Christmas, they were supposed to be having dinner right now with the rest of their crazy family. Their first Christmas as husbands, sneaking away to steal intimate moments and getting teased for it. A tear fell down onto the sheet as Dean mourned the lost memory.  
  
Dean heard the door slide open behind him and turned, seeing Michael step in with a plate of food and a gift bag. Despite their beginning, he and Michael had bonded that night on the balcony and were now almost as close as he and Sam were. Michael set the food down on the rolling table and circled the bed as Dean stood, embracing each other like a lifeline.  
  
“How is he,” Michael asked, stepping back.  
  
Dean looked back down at Castiel. “His injuries are beginning to heal and the nurses say his vitals are getting stronger. I can’t tell, all I see on the monitors is lines and numbers. But I know the line isn’t flat so that’s good enough for me, for now.”  
  
“Here,” Michael said, handing Dean the gift bag. “It’s for you and Cas, so you can have a Christmas together, even in a hospital room.”  
  
Dean opened the bag and pulled out a box holding an 18-inch, pre-lit artificial Christmas tree with a stand. The picture on the box showed the tree’s topper was a brown-haired cherub angel, wings held close to it’s body as it played a harp.  
  
Dean was so moved, he lost his breath. “Michael, it’s perfect.”  
  
“I thought so,” Michael said. “Keep going, there’s more.”  
  
Dean put the box on the table by the window and dug back into the bag, pulling out a string of blue Christmas lights and adding them to the pile. Next, he pulled out a small, sealed bag of mistletoe and smiled. Dean had planned on hanging some in their house before everything happened.  
  
The last item Dean pulled out was a small box with a specially engraved ornament inside. Pulling it gingerly out of the box, he read the inscription on the small silver and blue heart.  
  
_Castiel & Dean_  
_First Christmas_  
_2018_  
  
“Michael,” Dean breathed as his voice trailed off.  
  
“Dean,” Michael said, turning Dean to face him. “You showed me your true colors the night you saved Castiel. You didn’t go through all of that, risk your own life, to give up on my brother now. I have faith this will not be the last Christmas you two get to spend together.”  
  
Dean sniffed, “How is it you’re so sure?”  
  
“Because I know how stubborn Cas is and there’s no way he’s going out like this,” Michael replied.  
  
**********  
  
After Michael left, Dean set up the miniature Christmas tree on the table, readjusting the branches and adding the ornament Michael had made for them. He plugged it in and stood back to admire his work. The soft white glow glittered off the special ornament and shone through the angel topper, casting light on the ceiling in the shape of a halo. The view gave him hope.  
  
With the hospital staff’s permission, he draped the blue string of lights over the curtain rod and let them hang loose on either side of the window, plugging them in below the tree. The bright blue flickered on and danced across the room, fighting with the white light of the tree for dominance. The mistletoe he decided to hang on the rail of Castiel’s bed by his hand. Dean was afraid he would hurt Cas by leaning over to kiss his lips, so he just kissed his hand all the time.  
  
Dean dimmed the overhead lights in the room and turned off the one behind Cas’ bed. Moving his chair to the opposite side of Cas’ bed, he sat and took his husband’s hand again. Dean watched lights twinkle around the room as the snow fell quietly past the window to the ground below. He laid his head on the bed beside their hands and whispered, “Merry Christmas, Castiel.”  
  
He woke several hours later, disoriented and groggy. The room was darker and the Christmas decorations still shone brightly. Dean snuggled his head closer to Cas’ leg and sighed when he felt Cas’ fingers running through his hair. Dean rubbed Cas’ leg gently as he closed his eyes and said, “I love you, Castiel.”  
  
From above him, Dean heard Castiel say softly, “Merry Christmas, Dean.”  
  
Dean sat up like a shot and looked over into the blue eyes of his husband, drooping and swollen but open. The chair toppled backwards as Dean stood and stepped over to the head of the bed, putting his hands gently on either side of Cas’ face. “Castiel. God, hi baby. Welcome back.”  
  
“Dean,” Castiel said weakly. “Meg… “, his voice trailed off.  
  
Dean shook his head and replied, “Shhh honey, you’re safe now. You’re safe. She can’t hurt you anymore. You’re safe in the hospital and I’ll take care of you.”  
  
“My happy place,” Cas slurred. “Your eyes… so green.” His eyelids closed and Dean heard the familiar pattern of his breathing as he slept.  
  
Pressing the call button for the nurses station, Dean leaned over and touched his lips to Castiel’s, feeling the gentle pressure when Cas kissed back. Dean sighed in relief and stepped away as the nurse entered. “He’s awake,” Dean told her.  
  
She turned on the lights and went to Castiel, checking his vitals on the monitors. Using a penlight, she lifted his eyelids to test their responsiveness. When Cas groaned and swatted at the light weakly, Dean smiled and let his tears fall unhindered.   
  
Cas’ eyes squinted open and he looked at Dean. “You,” Cas said.  
  
Walking to the opposite side of the bed, Dean took Cas’ hand and said, “Me.”  
  
While the nurse adjusted and swapped out Castiel’s meds and IV bags, Dean watched Cas fight valiantly to keep his eyes open until Dean kissed him and whispered, “Sleep, my angel. I’ll be right here watching over you. I love you.”  
  
As Cas drifted off, Dean looked up at the nurse and asked, “What happens now, medically speaking?”  
  
“Well,” she began, “that’s up to him and you. After a trauma like he experienced, most human brains essentially short-circuit themselves as a protective measure, although we don’t yet know if that’s in response to overclocking the pain receptors or a defense mechanism of the limbic system, which is the part of the brain that registers and controls fear. Just from his visible injuries alone, you can imagine just how much pain and fear he must have endured, which is why we didn’t expect him to come out of the coma.”  
  
The nurse continued, “He will probably need to rely on you for things he didn’t before, and he will hate it. It’s a long road emotionally for most trauma survivors and most that survive end up with a level of PTSD. I’m not saying this will be his life but you asked so I’m trying to prepare you for the worst case scenario.”  
  
Dean nodded, “And I appreciate that. How do I help him, other than the obvious?”  
  
“The best advice I can give you is let him do things on his own, no matter how much you want to make things easier for him. Offer to help but don’t push if he says no. It’s the best way for him to accept that things have changed and he’ll start to ask for help if he needs it, though it may take time,” she said.   
  
“Thank you,” Dean said. “When can I take him home?”  
  
The nurse laughed. “That’s up to the doctor, who should be in shortly. A few days at least. He’ll be in and out of sleep probably for the next day or two, then we’ll have to monitor him at least for a day or two after that. If he’s as strong as I think he is, he should be able to sleep in his own bed before the end of the year.”  
  
As the nurse left, Dean looked down at Cas’ sleeping face and said, “You hear that? We can start the new year at home in our own bed, together. Hurry up and get better, okay? I’m tired of sleeping in a chair instead of next to you.”  
  
Kissing Cas’ cheek, Dean turned to the window and pulled out his phone. The clock read 11:58 pm. He had received the only Christmas miracle he’d ever prayed for, right on time. _Thank you, God. Thank you for giving him the strength to come back to me and thank you for the blessing of having him in my life. Amen._  
  
Picking up the phone, Dean dialed Michael first, who picked up on the first ring.  
  
“Dean,” Michael said, on the way to a panic. “Is he okay? What’s going on?”  
  
Dean grinned and, looking back at his husband’s sleeping form, said, “Sassy Cassie’s back.”  



	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Healing, Homecoming and Heartstrings.

Dean stayed awake all night, watching Castiel sleep and talking to him the few times he briefly awoke. Cas mostly spoke gibberish but didn’t seem to be feeling the pain of his injuries yet, which Dean was enormously grateful for. He knew the pain would come and it would rip him apart inside to see Cas fight through it, but Dean would be there for him through every step of the recovery process.  
  
“Dean,” Cas asked around the time the sun was rising.  
  
Dean raised his head from the bed and looked up at him. “Hi, handsome.”  
  
“Hold me,” Cas said, his blue eyes filling with tears.  
  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” Dean said as he stood up next to the bed.  
  
Cas shook his head and said, “I don’t care. It hurts more without you. I need you. Please”  
  
Dean felt his eyes start to water and said, “Can you slide over?”  
  
Dean’s heart cracked seeing Cas’ wince of pain as he moved to the edge of the bed. Dean slipped off his shoes and climbed onto the bed carefully, laying on his side facing Cas. Wrapping his arm around Cas’ stomach, Dean leaned forward and covered Cas’ mouth with his. Cas slid his tongue over Dean’s lips until they opened to him, allowing Cas to explore Dean’s mouth with a sigh of pleasure.  
  
They lay there like that for several minutes, letting their shared kisses comfort the fears and forget the pain in the way their words couldn’t. Castiel was okay, Dean would be okay. They would be together and they would still be who they had been before this.  
  
Dean pulled away first and said, “Let me just look at you, Castiel. You have no idea how much I missed getting lost in your eyes and being dazzled by your smile or hearing your laughter. I can’t wait to take you home and hold you in our own bed.”  
  
Cas smiled and snuggled into Dean’s chest with a sigh. “Home, our beautiful humongous bed, and you. When do we leave?”  
  
Kissing the top of Cas’ head and running his fingers through the tangled mop of his hair, Dean replied, “Soon, baby. They said a few days so they can make sure you’re out of the woods first. But as soon as the doctor gives the okay, we’re out of here, I promise.”  
  
They lay together in silence, watching the sun rise through the window.  
  
“Are you still sleepy, Castiel,” Dean asked. “The nurse said you would be in and out of sleep for a few days, and rest will help your body.”  
  
Cas shook his head, “No, I’m fine right now. I’m not wide awake but I’m not punchy the way I felt earlier.”  
  
Dean replied, “Well that runner’s metabolism of yours might help you get out of here sooner so keep it up. But don’t force it okay?”  
  
Cas looked up at his husband and said, “Dean?” When Dean looked down at him, Cas said, “Shut up and kiss me,” grabbing his shirt and yanking Dean’s lips to his.  
  
**********  
  
Castiel had fallen asleep again and Dean knew he should move so Cas would be more comfortable, but he couldn’t bring himself to let go. Dean knew residual problems would come, but the last hour between them had been just like it always was. They’d talked and kissed, snuggled and teased, until Cas had fallen asleep while Dean was singing Endlessly to him.  
  
Dean had just started to doze off in the bed when they were invaded, their family obviously having decided en masse to ignore the imposed visitor limit. Dean pretended to remain sleeping in the hopes that they would come back later but that was an effort in futility.   
  
He heard them all cram into the room and then Michael’s voice said, “Well that didn’t take long.”  
  
Dean lifted his hand and flipped his middle finger in the general direction of the voice, then snuggled Cas tighter. “He’s mine right now. You can have him later, like when he gets released.”  
  
“Nope,”, Gabe said. “You’ve had him to yourself all night. Our turn, loverboy.”  
  
Dean reluctantly pulled out of Cas’ arms and sat up. “In all seriousness, he just went back to sleep twenty minutes ago. The doctor says he’s not completely out of the woods yet and needs rest. Maybe go get some breakfast and come back in an hour?  
  
Dean felt the bed shift and Cas’ sleepy voice say, “Dean?”  
  
Dean rolled back onto his side next to Cas and kissed his forehead. “I’m here, but you have visitors. Would you like me to bounce them out so you can get presentable?”  
  
Cas smiled at Dean and shook his head. “I’d like to sit up though. Can you help me?”  
  
Dean got off the bed and used to controls to raise the back of the bed. Once it was in position, he slid his arms gently around Cas and pulled him slowly back to the middle of the bed. Dean considered it a success that Cas only sucked in a breath of pain once.   
  
Dean stepped back next to Sam and let Cas’ brothers and sisters dote on their baby brother. Without taking his eyes off Cas, Dean asked Sam, “Do you have plans today? I’m going to see if at least one of them will stay with him but there’s a few things I need to do, and I could get them done faster with your help,”  
  
“I’m open,” Sam said. “What are we doing?”  
  
“Making a welcome home present for my husband,” Dean said quietly.  
  
While Gabe and Michael stayed with Cas, Sam and Dean got to work. What Dean had in mind took most of the day with Sam’s help but by the time they stood back and admired their work, the job was complete and looked beautiful, if Dean said so himself.  
  
“Do you think he’ll like it,” Dean asked Sam for the dozenth time.  
  
Sam threw his arm around his brother’s shoulder and said, “He’s going to love it. Would you quit worrying? It was a great idea.”  
  
**********  
  
Castiel was discharged four days later and, as they drove home in the Impala, Cas asked, “Dean? Are your injuries from Bobby?”  
  
Dean winced a little. “Yeah, but I’m okay. He’ll be in jail a lot longer than these take to heal, don’t worry,” he said, taking Cas’ hand and bringing it to his lips.  
  
As the car climbed the hill to their house, Cas said quietly, “I’m sorry.”  
  
Dean pulled into the driveway and turned off the car before replying. Turning to Cas, he said, “No, we aren’t going to do that. I’ve been beating myself up for days about not being able to protect you and I’ve finally come around to that there was no better option that day. Bobby’s misguided hatred was no more your fault than Meg’s twisted infatuation was mine.”  
  
“How did you get me away from her,” Cas asked.  
  
Dean took his hands and said, “Castiel, I’ll tell you the whole story about our three-ring circus of a search party, but not today. You’re home now, with me, and I selfishly want the next 24 hours to be about only us. I almost lost you and all I could think was I never showed you enough how much you mean to me, so I’m making up for lost time. Come inside, and let me show you.”  
  
They walked into the house together holding hands, while Dean carried a bag of Cas’ prescriptions and ointments to minimize scarring. At the door to their bedroom, Dean blocked Cas’ path and said, “Close your eyes and wait here.”  
  
Cas arched a brow but did as he was told. Dean dropped the prescription bag on top of the dresser and turned on the running lights he and Sam had installed. He pulled Cas into the room and positioned him facing the wall behind their bed.  
  
Dean walked around and embraced Cas’ waist from behind. Putting his lips flush against Cas’ earlobe and feeling him shiver, Dean whispered, “Open your eyes, Castiel.”  
  
Castiel lost his breath and grabbed onto Dean’s arms. “Oh Dean, it’s perfect.”  
  
Dean and Sam had spent all day painting the master bedroom walls a deep forest green on the bottom half to blend up into a sky blue at the top half. On the wall over the bed, running the entire width of the California King, was an exact replica of Cas’ angel wing tattoo that had been all but destroyed by Meg’s abuse.  
  
Dean bent down and swept Cas into his arms, carrying him over to their bed and laying him down under the mural. Climbing onto the bed next to him, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and said, “She took your wings, Castiel, but she couldn’t take your Grace. These wings are ours, yours and mine, so we can always fly together. The Winchester Wings.”  
  
Cas smiled and wiped the tears from his face, rolling Dean onto his back and straddling him. Looking into the green depths of his eyes, Castiel lowered his mouth to Dean’s and whispered, “Then let’s soar.”  



	24. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/15/19: After many months of contemplation and struggle with the second story in this series, I have decided to revise Angel With A Shotgun to focus on the continuation of Dean and Cas' story as it's been written in Endlessly. If you've read the epilogue as it was previously written, only minor changes were made at the very end to allow for the changes I'll be making to the next story in the series. In the meantime, I'll be unpublishing Angel With A Shotgun until the revisions on it can be made.

From the safety of the kitchen window, Castiel watched five grown men run around his backyard pummeling each other with snowballs like children. The half-built snowman they’d made sat forgotten and leaning to the left, like some sad looking phallic symbol. The timer behind him chimed and Cas turned around to open the oven, donning a mitt and pulling out an apple pie.  
  
It was March 1st, Dean’s birthday, and they had finally found enough time to make the house presentable to host a family party. Castiel had passed all of his post-surgery medical checks with flying colors and most of the abuse marks on his body had faded. Some of the hits he’d taken had lashed deeper than others, so having some scars would be unavoidable and he’d accepted that.  
  
Cas could hear Anna and Hannah giggling in the living room while they played with his birthday present to Dean, a 5-month-old Siberian Husky puppy he’d named Cain. Cas poked his head out of the kitchen and said, “Why don’t you let him loose out back? He probably needs to go to the bathroom again and we can watch to see who’s the first to accidentally make a snowball out of yellow snow?”  
  
Hannah stood up with the puppy in her arms and laughed when Cain covered her face in kisses. Anna opened up the back door for Hannah and watched Cain bolt straight for the unfinished snowman when Hannah released him. Cain proudly lifted his leg and marked the snowman as his before dashing after Dean and nipping at the back of his jeans. Dean spun in circles, shaking his leg trying to get the puppy to release his grip but they’d already learned that when Cain had a hold on something, he wasn’t letting go until he’d left his mark.  
  
Cas and Hannah laid out the food buffet style on the breakfast bar and called the men inside, stepping aside to avoid being stampeded. Dean came in holding Cain and dropped a kiss on Castiel’s neck.  
  
“Smells great,” Dean said.  
  
Cas laughed, “Me or the food?”  
  
Dean smirked. “There’s food?”  
  
“Correct answer,” Cas said, snuggling against Dean as the puppy's fur tickled his arm. "Happy Birthday, Dean."  
  
"You're the best gift any man could ask for," Dean whispered. "Endlessly."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget suggestions, kudos and comments are VERY appreciated as this is my first piece.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
